Code Name: Nanny
by xvampiree
Summary: “So let me get this straight, you want me to help you catch your wife cheating on you, so that you can divorce her, while taking care of your children?” OOC M for language and Lemons Canon.
1. Beginning

**AN: Welcome to my new story.**

**First off:** **To those of you who have read some of my work before, hi again! I've missed you all. **  
**To those of you who were bored and thought my story would be interesting, thank you for giving me a chance!**  
**Finally, I know the nanny story has been done before, but never quite like this...**

**Listening to: Coldplay - Yellow**

**Disclaimer: ****No copyright infringement is intended. xVampiree does not, in any way, own Twilight. All characters, besides those **_**not **_**mentioned in the Twilight Series, belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other recognizable publications and/or characters do not belong to xVampiree. They belong to their respective owners. The plot line belongs to xVampiree. None of this work may be reproduced in any form without permission from xVampiree. Copyright 2010.**

_**Please read AN at the bottom**_

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Beginning**

**Bella Swan**

I had become accustomed to being woken up this way every day for the past four years but that didn't stop the huge smile on my face from showing or the warm fuzzy feeling I got whenever these two children woke me up.

Whenever I decided to have children of my own I could only hope that they would be just like Kate and Masen.

Masen is now five years old and is probably the most adorable little boy I've ever seen. His hair is a light brown that glimmers with bronze streaks in the sunlight and is always in a complete mess no matter how long I brush it for. His eyes are the same shade of hazel-brown as his mothers but framed with a set of thick, black lashes. He's incredibly caring and loves anything to do with baseball or the outdoors.

Kate is quiet and introverted but won't hesitate to voice her opinions or make her demands. She turned twelve a few weeks ago and only has her mother's face shape; apart from that, you'd swear she was her grandparents, Carlisle and Esme's, child. Her hair is the same sandy blonde as her grandfather and she has the mint-green eyes of her grandmother. Dancing is her passion and she's been devoted to it since she could stand.

However, as much as I love these kids, it doesn't mean I have to like their mother…

Tanya Denali is the most self-absorbed, uncaring person I have ever come across. Whenever she did stay at home, which I assumed was due to her countless affairs, she would sleep in until she felt she was ready to get up which was usually around lunch time. I was so happy I was just the nanny and not the housekeeper. I'd only become the official nanny about three years ago when I'd finished high school and started studying Art at the University of Forks and received my bachelors degree, before that I had just been their babysitter. I've never met Tanya's husband but I had a vague idea of what he looks like and that he is the CEO of a major publishing company in Chicago. The reason why we'd never met was because he'd always buy his children plane tickets so they could visit him and always left Tanya the option of going too but she'd usually decline due to a fake acting audition that she 'couldn't possibly miss out on'. She wasn't famous or anything but she believed she was.

Masen jumped on me again, bringing me out of my reverie.

"Bellaaaaaa!" he stressed my name with his excitement. "It's my first day of big boy school today!"

I ruffled his hair. "I know, Mase. Now come on let's get you ready so we can actually get your sister to school on time for once." I smiled at the girl snuggled next to me.

"But Bella, I don't feel like school today." She whined jutting out her bottom lip.

I sighed. "Why?"

"I…I don't feel well." She lied, tucking her head into my shoulder.

I brushed her hair away from her face trying to check her temperature, "Hmm, well then if you're too sick for school then you're too sick for dancing. I guess I'll just have to call Alice and tell her you won't be coming for your dancing lessons today..."

Her eyes went wide and she immediately started to shake her head. "No. No, I'm feeling fine now."

"It's a miracle!" Masen crowed out of nowhere.

Kate jumped at the unexpected noise and then slapped her brother's arm. "Masen Anthony Cullen, you _know _you're not supposed to scare people! What happens if I had a heart condition?" she shrieked at him, always a little melodramatic. I noticed Masen's expression and began praying.

_Oh god. No no no no no…don't cry, Masen. Please don't cry._

His bottom lip started quivering, reminding me of the way the ocean had been sucked back away from the shore before the Tsunami, and then the tears started streaming down his face as he wailed out loudly.

I picked him up into my arms, cradling him to my chest. "Shh." I soothed, tucking his head under my chin and rubbing his back. "She didn't mean to shout at you. Right, Kate?" Underneath his excited and outgoing exterior was an extremely sensitive little boy.

She gave me a frantic look, I silently told her with my eyes that she better apologize to him otherwise no one would be going anywhere today.

She touched his back lightly. "I'm sorry, Mase. I didn't mean it."

He took a few deep breaths before hesitantly looking at his sister. "Y-You promise?"

She nodded. "I'll even help you with your homework later if you get any on your first day."

"Thanks, Katie." He sniffled, tightening his hold on my neck.

She shrugged and then excused herself to get ready for school.

"Come on, little man. Let's get you dressed." I suggested, holding him tight to me as I got up.

"I'm not a 'little man' anymore, Bella." He told me very matter-of-factly as he played with my hair. "I'm going to big boy school today so I think 'man' is more appropriate."

I giggled and bounced him on my hip. "Sure thing, _man._"

He grinned with his small victory as we entered his baseball themed bedroom.

I helped him get dressed into his brand new school uniform, a pair of black pants, white collared short-sleeved shirt and a small dark blue tie. What they were thinking giving a five year old boy a tie - I had no idea.

He tried to tame his hair by running his fingers through it but that did more harm than good. I grabbed a brush and miraculously managed to tame some of his unruly locks.

It had been even more difficult than usual because he was practically vibrating with his excitement and belting his new song, titled 'It's my first day of school' at the top of his voice.

Once he was ready I took him downstairs for breakfast in the huge kitchen. Kate was already perched on a bar stool by the island eating a slice of toast, dressed in her school uniform with her long hair tied up into a ponytail.

I lifted Masen onto the counter and began digging through the pantry. Pop tarts? No, his poor teachers, Masen was enough to handle without the extra energy boost.

"Right, _man_. What would you like for breakfast?"

He puffed out his chest and spoke in a deep voice. "I would like a man's breakfast."

I pulled out his favorite cereal, a box of Lucky Charms for him to inspect. "Does this look like something a man could eat?"

He cocked his head to the side, narrowing his eyes quizzically as he decided. After a moment, his expression cleared and he smiled eagerly. "Yup!" he declared.

I grabbed all the necessary things and made his breakfast, sitting it next to Kate when I was done.

I sat with the kids as they ate their breakfast, chatting like we usually did. While we were talking about school, I saw Masen's skin tone change to a sickly green. He was probably nervous. I started telling jokes to distract him.

Masen was laughing loudly before a groan sounded from the doorway.

"God, could you fucking keep it down?" Tanya grumbled, her eyes bloodshot and smudged with black eyeliner from the night before.

Masen's smile dropped immediately and he quietly resumed eating his cereal. I could tell Kate was upset when she finally spoke up as Tanya made herself some coffee.

"Did you even know it's Masen's first day at school today?" her question came out more like a statement as we all knew the answer already.

Tanya remained quiet, her back to us as she sipped her coffee.

Kate pursed her lips, her expression hardening into fury. I stood up, cleaning up Masen's bowl and her plate, trying to stay out of the fight.

"Isabella," Tanya started, blowing off her daughter's question. "Ron is going to be taking the children to school today."

Masen's expression became even more disappointed, "But _Tanya_," I knew he hated calling her that but she refused to be called 'mom'. "I want Bella to walk in with me."

She turned to face us, actually addressing her child for once. "Nonsense, boy. You're old enough now; pretty soon we won't even need Isabella to look after you." She snarled the last part with a glare in my direction.

I felt my fingers twitch, wishing I could slap her. She knew how much I loved them. These kids were everything to me.

"If Bella goes - I'm going." Kate stated, her voice icy and final.

Masen felt the need to stand up on the island to emphasize himself. "I'm going too." He crossed his arms and nodded his head once.

I had to bite down on the inside of my bottom lip to prevent the smile tugging at the corners of my lips. At least I had my two favorite kids on my side. Before anybody could respond further the car pulled up and I handed them both their lunch I'd prepared last night.

Tanya left without another word and I walked with both of them to the front door, our hands all intertwined.

"Have a great day at school, sweetheart." I murmured to Kate, fixing a stray piece of her bangs behind her ear.

She hugged me tight before climbing into the dark car. I had to kneel down to hug her brother.

"Oh, my big boy." I said against his forehead as I kissed it. "Enjoy your first day. I'm sure you'll make lots of friends."

"I want you to come with me, Bella." He pleaded, unleashing his shameless puppy dog eyes.

I lifted him into the car, buckling him in. "You'll be fine and I'll be there to get you as soon as the home time bell goes, kay?"

He nodded and released his hold on my shirt. "Don't be late."

"Never. But, oh, wait." I ran inside and grabbed my cell phone from the kitchen.

"Smile." I told them, taking the picture when they did.

"Miss. Bella, we need to get going now." Ron informed me.

"Oh, sure. Bye kids, enjoy your day."

I stood outside and waved as they left, feeling very much like a father sending away his only daughter to college. Thank God it was only a half-day today; I felt it was a bit much for Masen on his first day of school to have such long hours. The over-protectiveness was understandable in this circumstance.

I had practically raised Kate and I _had_ raised Masen. He wasn't even one year old when I started babysitting them. _I_ was the one who had taught him to talk, walk and had even potty-trained him. I had some help from the father, Edward Cullen's, side of the family of course, his sister Alice runs the dance studio Kate goes to and lives just down the street and then there's Carlisle and Esme who felt like they were my parents. Then there was his brother, Emmett. And I swear the quote 'never judge a book by its cover' was created for him, on the outside he appeared, strong, muscular and had a kind of bad boy image, but on the inside...let's just say he was about as fluffy as a marshmallow. The Cullen's were all amazing people and made me feel like part of the family. My mother and father live in Phoenix since they decided they want to be _that_ old couple who retire and move to a place where the sun shines all the time.

I went back upstairs to my bedroom, made my bed before taking a shower and getting dressed. I wouldn't have much to do today since both kids were now at school. Usually I'd plan something fun with Masen while Kate was at school. So I was left with a big empty day filled with nothing. I took extra long putting on my makeup and blow-drying my hair, a luxury I wasn't used to having - usually it was just shower and dress.

"ISABELLA!" I heard Tanya screech from downstairs.

"Coming!" _your majesty. _I called back, fixing my bangs out my face before going downstairs back to the kitchen.

Tanya was seated on one of the bar stools by the island, flipping through the latest edition of _Vogue. _She quirked an eyebrow when she saw me.

"You called me?" I prompted, resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

She tossed the magazine to the side, completely disinterested. "I want you to go to the grocery store and find a magazine with me in."

_Please._ I added in silently. "Sure thing, anything else?" _like pulling out that stick that's up your ass?_

She shook her head no. "I'll call you if I think of something." She had a smug look on her face that made me realize the undercurrent of her words. What she really meant was 'I'll call you just as you arrive back and send you all the way back to the store'.

With a gracious smile, I obeyed her request and climbed into my black _Dodge Caliber_, I'd saved up a lot of money to afford this baby and it even had Masen's car seat in the back. I plugged in my iPod, flipping through the songs until I settled on 'Yellow' by Coldplay. The store wasn't too far away from the house so it only took me a couple of minutes to get there. Thankfully it hadn't rained today, a small blessing from the cloudy skies of Forks. The sun was even making an appearance, letting its golden rays shine through the mass of gray.

I shivered as I stepped out my car, making sure to lock it - I no longer trusted the police in Forks since my father had left.

I grabbed a basket, making sure to wipe it with the supplied sanitizers, and made my way to the magazine and candy aisle. It was empty besides a man wearing a cap and a pair of dark glasses browsing through the bars of chocolate. With a sigh, I began flipping through the various gossip magazines. I'd looked through three magazines before I found a small picture of her in the worst dressed section, I snorted out loud and shook my head. She wore a purple and yellow feather dress that had a crystal embellished neckline.

"I take it you're not a fan of hers." A velvety voice murmured from over my shoulder.

I jumped and dropped the magazine. "I…uh…"

He smiled crookedly and I recognized him to be the man who had been looking through the chocolate. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." He bent down and picked up the magazine, placing it back in my still outstretched hands.

"T-thanks," I stuttered. I. Freaking. Stuttered.

He smirked at me. "No problem. So, why aren't you a fan of her?"

I frowned. "Who?"

He pointed to the picture of Tanya with a pale finger. "Tanya Denali."

_Because she's a selfish cow that doesn't appreciate anything I do…like…I don't know…raising her children. _I narrowed my eyes at him. "You aren't from the press are you?"

His bark of laughter startled me. "Nope, just a curious person."

Before I could respond, my phone started to ring. I smiled when I saw it was my best friend, Rosalie, and then turned back to the man, but he was no longer standing there. I frowned at the empty space before answering my phone.

"Good morning," I sang cheerfully.

She groaned. _"Bella, how is it possible that you are so chipper this early in the morning even with two kids? I'm already on my second cup of coffee and I still can't wake up,"_

"The kids are at school and now it's my duty to be Tanya's errand girl since I have the morning free."

"_That isn't fair. You're paid to be the nanny," _

I shrugged even though she couldn't see me. "I don't mind, she just wanted some magazines."

"_If I didn't know you loved those kids so much, I'd suggest you quit. I'd never be able to put up with her."_

I sighed. "I've thought about it, but I just can't leave them. Anyway, how are things there?"

Rosalie had been my best friend since high school and had even attended the University of Forks with me. Once she had graduated she received a job offer as an assistant in Phoenix for some big magazine. My parents had offered for her to stay with them, but she had declined since she wanted to be able to support herself. Some say stupid, some say pride. I decided on pride since I knew her all too well.

"_It's okay, I'd much rather be the one bossing people around rather than being bossed around, but hopefully I'll get my break soon."_

"I know you will, Rose." I assured her, grabbing a packet of M&M's and tossing it in my basket. Really, I should be stopping myself from eating this junk. Maybe if I started eating healthier, my mother's thin as a rake genes would only hold out so long. Tomorrow. Yes, I'll start tomorrow.

She sighed. _"Yeah, yeah. I miss you too, you know? It's hard. And if you say 'that's what she said', I'll book a flight down to Forks to slap you,"_

I laughed. "Hey, don't threaten me like that. I may just do it..."

She laughed but it cut short._"Oh shit, I have to go Bella, sorry, there's a staff meeting I completely forgot about,"_

"Oh, okay," I tried to keep the disappointment out of my voice as I unpacked my items at the checkout, not paying attention to the cashier. I handed him the correct amount and started towards my car. "I'll talk to you soon."

"_Bye." _She chirped and the line went dead.

**-Later-**

I glanced at the time at the clock beside my bed and grinned widely. It was finally time to go and get Masen and Kate. After giving Tanya her _one_ magazine, I took refuge in my room upstairs and continued on an art piece I was working on. There wasn't really any rhyme or reason to it, just shapes and colors that I felt expressed my emotions at the time.

I grabbed my keys and cell phone, running out the house with a loud 'bye' before I practically jumped into my car and drove off towards the school.

The junior primary was in a separate building to the rest of the school, but, boy, was it big.

I parked my car next to a silver Volvo and walked up the stone pathway until I reached the front gates.

"Bella!" Maggie, a fellow nanny or child carer as I liked to be called, enthused as I approached. Maggie was twenty years older than me, making her forty-two, with flaming red hair, bright blue eyes and freckles covering every inch of her skin. She had a heavy Scottish accent that made my name sound like 'Bay la'.

"Hi, Mags." I greeted her.

"Masen's first day of school too, huh?" she guessed, her accent making her tone pick up in weird places.

"Yep," I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. "I've had no idea what to do with myself today."

She laughed heartily, "Enjoy it while you can, love. It's not always sunshine and butterflies."

A familiar voice from behind spoke up. "Sunshine and butterflies? What about alcohol?"

I turned around to see the same man from the grocery store, still wearing his dark shades and baseball cap.

I frowned at him. "Are you stalking me?"

He shook his head no. "Quite the contrary. I'm here to see my kids."

I quirked an eyebrow. "I'm impressed."

This confused him. "Why would that be?"

"You're sending your children to the most expensive and exclusive school in Washington and you don't have a nanny, I mean _child carer._"

"I actually have _two_ children and I wasn't sure where the school was... I saw your car at the grocery store and saw you had a car seat, so I figured that you had kids so you'd know where the school was. I decided I'd follow you and-"

Was he serious? I cut him off, "You followed me?"

"Um, well...I assure you I'm not a-"

"Save it, buddy." I snapped. "You know where the school is now, so how 'bout we just say goodbye and carry on with the rest of our lives?" He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off again. "Good. Bye now."

The school bell rang at that moment and Maggie followed after me as we moved closer to the gates.

"Siobhan was so nervous this mornin', couldn't keep her cheerios down. Only thing that made 'er feel better was knowin' that your Masen was goin' be here, too." Maggie said, she was the nanny to a little girl named Siobhan. She had white blond straight hair, hazel eyes and an incredibly introverted personality.

A thundering 'Bellaaaaaa!' echoed as my favorite little man ran down the stone stairs. His hair brushed back from his flushed face, sticking up in every direction as he ran. The backpack he was carrying fell to the ground, long forgotten, as he jumped into my arms.

"Hey there, buddy." I greeted him, hugging him tight to me as I lifted him up and rested him on my hip. "How was your first day?"

His hazel eyes lit up with excitement."It was so cool! I made three new friends!" he held up two fingers and shoved them in my face. I laughed at that because it was just too damn cute. "Peter, Tyler and...And oh, yeah, Seth! He has a puppy at home, his name's Jacob. Please can we go see him one day? I really want a dog. Do you think I could get one?"

I wondered whether he'd swapped his peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with one of his new friends for something soaked in sugar...Usually he wasn't this keyed up about anything.

I was snapped out of my minor reverie by a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see the same fucktard from before. Okay, now I was sure he was either a crazy, obsessed stalker or he was just the stupidest guy on Earth for approaching me while I have Masen in my arms. That's like approaching a mama bear with her cub, you don't get too close.

"You again? Listen, mister. I don't know what your problem is, but if you care for your well being, I suggest you stay away from us."

He chuckled and I glared harder at him. "I don't think I'd be able, too. See..." He pulled off his baseball cap revealing a crop of disheveled bronze hair. A hair color I'd only ever seen in photographs…

He pulled off his dark shades to reveal the most piercing pair of green eyes I'd ever seen. Well, in truth, I had seen them before on Kate, but his were much darker and intense.

"Masen is my child." He finished with a rather smug look on his face.

I gulped audibly. Shit, this was Edward Cullen...

My boss.

* * *

**AN: So...how you like them apples?**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated, but do not review and tell me that my story is like some other story. It's only the beginning, and quite frankly it peeve's me off.**

**Thank You's:**

**MrsEdwardCullenP – Pen, thank you for all the help, support and many laughs.**

**Music-is-life2009 – Thanks, Danni, for being so loyal.**

**HayleyHeart – You know why I love you. Thanks, sis. **

**I am on Twitter:**

**xVampiree**

_**Lastly, Happy Birthday to me :)**_


	2. Distracting

**AN: You left me speechless with all of your reviews. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. I _really_ appreciate it. I've never received that many reviews for just one chapter, that wasn't an epilogue, before. **

**Listening to: Florence + The Machine – Post Cards From Italy**

**This is a slow paced fic at first... things will speed up shortly. I think. Meh. I have no idea.**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. xVampiree does not, in anyway, own Twilight. All characters, besides those _not _mentioned in the Twilight Series, belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other recognizable publications and/or characters do not belong to xVampiree. They belong to their respective owners. This story belongs to xVampiree. Copyright 2010. **

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Distracting **

**Bella Swan**

_Shit a mother lovin' brick._ This was _so_ not how I envisioned meeting my boss for the first time.

"Daddy!" Masen exulted, jumping out of my arms and crashing into his father.

"Hey there, buddy," Mr. Cullen said, lifting his son up. "Wow, you've gotten so big,"

Masen nodded eagerly, "Bella says I'm nearly a man since I went to school today,"

Upon hearing 'Bella', Mr. Cullen smiled, shifted Masen onto one hip and extended a free hand to me. "Isabella, I don't believe I've had the pleasure,"

I placed my hand in his and immediately withdrew it, was he one of those people that somehow always managed to give off an electric charge? My hand zinged."Uh, It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Cullen, but please call me Bella,"

"Bella, then," he agreed and looked around as if in search for something, or someone. "What time does Kate get out?"

"Who?" Honestly, I was only watching the way his lips moved when he spoke. He smirked but didn't repeat. "Uh, she should be here,"

He nodded and looked down at his son, "I've missed you. What do you want to do today?"

Masen's smile was blinding, he looked genuinely happy to see his dad. "Can Bella come too?"

"Oh," I smiled apologetically. I really did want to spend the afternoon with Masen and Kate since I hadn't seen him the whole day, but I guess he _should_ probably spend it with his father who hasn't seen him for even longer. "Mase, I'm fine, you should play with your dad,"

"It's no problem, Bella," Mr Cullen assured me.

"I'm not taking 'no' for an answer," Masen added in the puppy dog eyes and the pout – an extremely deadly combination known to tug on the heartstrings and influence you to make decisions in his favor.

"You've been hanging out with Alice too much," I narrowed my eyes teasingly.

"Yay," he grinned, "now, where are you taking us, Daddy?"

"How about the park? There's still one around here, right?" he looked at me for confirmation.

I nodded, "It's about five minutes away by car," I caught a glimpse of Kate's sandy blonde hair as she weaved through the crowds of students and parents.

"Geez, I hate first days of school," she was grumbling as she approached.

"Katie, look who's here!" Masen shouted, hugging onto his dad.

Kate looked up at her father and a wide grin spread across her face, "Dad!" she ran forward and hugged him. "What are you doing here? You're usually so busy with work,"

I saw something in his eyes, hesitation? But it could have just been the light. "I decided to come visit my family, work can hold off for a while,"

For some reason it didn't look like Kate truly believed him, but she asked no further questions, instead choosing to walk next to me to her fathers car.

I remembered then that my car would be left here, "Oh, I'll take my car,"

"I'll go with Bella," Kate added.

Mr Cullen nodded with a smile and placed his son in the car-seat in the back, fussing over the buckles. I made sure he could do it and then walked with Kate to my car. She sat next to me in the car and looked out the window as we drove and didn't even fiddle with my iPod for a song she liked... That was odd.

"Hey," I said softly. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," she answered flatly. "just tired,"

"I bet. School always drained me, but it was a nice surprise seeing your dad, huh?"

She shrugged, "Yeah,"

I sighed and watched her out of the corner of my eye, contemplating whether or not I should drop the topic or not. When I was twelve years old the last thing I wanted was someone bugging me when I clearly didn't want to talk.

"Can I text Alice and tell her that I wont be going for my lesson today?"

Ah, this was probably the cause of her sadness. Even though she was happy to see her dad, she'd be missing out on her dance lessons.

"It's in my bag," I pointed to my handbag on the floor by her feet. "Why don't you ask her if you can just have a later lesson? Or go tomorrow?"

This cheered her up slightly, "You think I could do that?"

I shrugged, "She's your aunt, I'm sure she wouldn't mind,"

She smiled to herself as she typed on the screen of my touchscreen phone. Ah, the touchscreen, I wasn't sure if Kate wanted me to get it so that she could play with it or if she just wanted any sort of upgrade from the 'brick' I had earlier. So, maybe I was a little technology illiterate when it came to cell phones, I guess I had inherited some traits from my mother after all.

A few moments later, my phone beeped with a message. "She said I can have my lesson tomorrow after school," Kate told me.

Mr Cullen was already at the park by the time we got there and Masen was barefoot running around like a chicken without a head towards the swings. How did he manage to have so much energy, even though school was over?

Kate dug around in her schoolbag for a book and then exited the car, taking a seat under a large tree near where her dad was now pushing Masen on the swing. I sat down at the bench closest to them and picked up Masen's shoes placing them next to me. The wooden slats of the bench were really uncomfortable but I ignored it.

While Mr Cullen was busy playing with his son, I allowed myself to admire the way his coppery-brown hair stuck up in every direction, yet still managed to look like he had spent hours styling it. And then there was the fine example of porn that was commonly known as a jaw – I had a self-confessed jaw fetish – It was just so chiseled...and defined. An involuntary sigh slipped through my lips as I remembered he was married with two kids.

As if he had heard me from across the park, he met my eyes and smiled as he pushed his son. I smiled small back at him, wishing the blush to stop flaming my cheeks. He was distracted for a moment but it was long enough. Masen returned at full speed, the swing hitting Mr Cullen square in the chest, causing him to fall backwards and onto the grass.

I practically heard the 'whoosh' of air as it left his lungs. Thank goodness Masen was holding onto the swing otherwise he would have been on the ground too.

"Mr Cullen, are you okay?" I called out as I ran towards them.

He sat up slowly and coughed, a horrible hollow sound that told me he had been winded. "Please," he wheezed, his eyes wide as he coughed. "Call me Edward,"

I laughed but it sounded more like a frantic whimper, what a strange request while he was like this... "Okay, then, _Edward,_ are you okay?"

He held his hand up in a 'give me a moment' way and took a few deep breaths. In the meantime, Kate had made her way over to us while I picked up a worried Masen.

"Daddy, I'm sorry," he hiccuped, on the verge of tears.

Mr C- Edward regained his breath and smiled at his son, trying to reassure him. "I'm fine, buddy. I just wasn't paying attention..."

I smoothed Masen's hair away from his face and lightly bounced him on my hip. "See? Nothing to worry about."

He nodded and released my neck, indicating it was time for him to be let go. I placed him on the ground and gave Kate some money to go buy her and her brother ice cream.

I watched them both walk away and then looked back to my boss who was now on his feet.

"Sorry," he laughed lightly to himself as he brushed his hands on his jeans. "I'm not usually such a klutz,"

I smiled, "Don't worry about it, I'm just glad it wasn't me for once."

"You're clumsy?" he asked, sounding surprised for some reason.

I nodded, "I'm a broken toe away from getting a disabled sticker for my car and my own parking space,"

He chuckled, "I'm sure you're not _that_ bad,"

"Trust me," I sighed, recalling the time I hit both funny bones while leaning against a wall. "I am."

He didn't comment further, but smiled anyway, watching his children receiving their ice creams. I laughed as I saw Masen get the triple scoop and walk back to us in a snaking path as he tried to lick the ice cream while carefully balancing it in his hold to keep it from toppling over. Kate walked in a leisurely pace, satisfied with her single scoop of strawberry.

"Bella, Daddy!" Masen called, his eyes still focused on his ice cream. "Look, I got three scoops, one for me, one for Bella and one for daddy." He lifted it up to show us but unfortunately two of the scoops fell off and landed with a splat onto the ground. Messing all over his bare feet. "Oh no," he whimpered and I felt so sorry for him, things were really not going his way at all today.

"It's okay," Edward said, seeing the distress upon his sons face. "That was a very good idea, but it's no use crying over spilled ice cream, okay?"

Masen nodded and he looked up at me, "I'm sorry, Bella, it's passed the five second rule now,"

A giggle bubbled and escaped my lips, the five second rule was something he picked up from his grandmother, Esme, when he caught her picking up a cookie that she had dropped from the floor and scolded her for it. He rarely used that excuse, instead opting to use it as a joke since it made me laugh every time.

I heard Kate snort next to me and Edward laughed too. "I think it's time to go," he declared, once the moment was over.

-

The drive back to the Cullen house was incredibly uninteresting... But, Tanya's face when she saw her husband wasn't...

I walked in first, leaving Edward to get his bags from his car while I got the kids cleaned up so I could start dinner. Masen ran ahead of me towards the bathroom shouting 'Pee' at the top of his lungs as he ran. My natural instinct was to shout 'No running' but he'd reached the toilet before I could even open my mouth.

Edward came through the back door leading into the kitchen, dropped his two bags and stretched. One of his bones clicked and caused me to wince as I rummaged through the fridge. That sound to me was like nails on a chalkboard... or Tanya's voice.

Kate washed her hands in the kitchen sink and then went upstairs to put her school things away, leaving me alone with Edward. He seemed out of place in his own home, standing there awkwardly next to the island with his hands in his pockets. Staying out of the way of everything – as if he were a guest.

I glanced outside through the window as I filled the pot with water and noticed Tanya's car wasn't in it's place but she was coming down the drive way. She had probably been out with her latest conquest in Port Angeles. Forks was too small to house her affairs. I felt sorry for Edward, he'd come all this way to spend time with his family and his wife wasn't even being faithful to him.

"Tanya's home." I told him as I placed the pot on the stove. I turned back to look at him over my shoulder.

"Battle stations." he mumbled, his lips twitching with amusement.

I bit my lip to stifle my snicker. It wasn't my place to be disrespectful towards his wife... in front of him at least. He already knew I wasn't a fan of her's from our earlier conversation.

I heard Tanya fumbling with the key and then the front door flew open. She barged in, threw her handbag down and made her way into the kitchen. Her heels clicking on the hardwood floors.

I kept my face angled half towards the food I was cooking and half towards where Tanya would enter, waiting to see the expression on her face.

Five, four, three, two, one.

Tanya's mouth popped open in surprise but she quickly controlled it into a painful looking smile. "Eddie!" she screeched and ran forward to embrace him.

I turned down the heat on the stove by one and retreated upstairs as inconspicuously as possible. They needed their privacy, was the excuse I told myself. When in reality, I just couldn't stand seeing Tanya draped over him, not after she'd been doing who knows what with some random guy just a few moments before.

I knew nothing about Edward, but I knew that he didn't deserve anything like that.

* * *

**AN: This chapter took me too long to write :/ and yet it's so insignificant.**

**My beta is the lovely MrsEdwardCullenP, are you reading her story 'Hiding In Plain Sight'? If not, please do. She's an amazing writer, especially if you love laughing out loud at fics :)**

**Also, a big thank you to Hayley. She knows why.**

**I'm on Twitter:**

**xVampiree**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Pretending

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and alerts. They make my day.**

**Listening to: Shine Bright Baby – Heartbreak!**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. xVampiree does not, in any way, own Twilight. All characters, besides those _not _mentioned in the Twilight Series, belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other recognizable publications and/or characters do not belong to xVampiree. They belong to their respective owners. The plot line belongs to xVampiree. Copyright 2010.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Pretending **

**Bella Swan**

Five minutes was long enough, wasn't it? I sat on the edge of my bed, flicking the screen lock on my phone from _on_ to _off_ a couple hundred times.

Masen entered my room and jumped onto the bed, scrambling into my lap. "Whatcha doin'?" he inquired.

"I was just giving Tanya and your dad some time to themselves," I answered, twirling one of his copper strands of hair in my fingers.

"They're not doing anything," he said simply.

"Okay, then," I helped him off me and walked downstairs, Masen trailing behind me as usual. My little shadow.

When we entered the kitchen, Edward was seated at the island holding his head in his hands and Tanya was nowhere to be seen. He lifted his head when he heard the approaching footsteps. His eyes didn't hold any sadness, but were blazing with rage. I stopped dead in my tracks causing Masen to walk into the back of my legs.

Edward let out a deep breath and the anger appeared to dissipate, but the tension remained around his eyes. "Would you like any help making dinner?" he questioned.

"No, thank you," I squeaked. Oh, he had manners too...

I turned the heat on the stove back up and heard the sound of his phone ringing.

He sighed as he answered, "Hi, mom,"

"I'm gonna go watch TV," Masen announced and left the room.

I continued cooking, deciding that spaghetti was a good choice and managed to listen in on the conversation.

"Yes, I am in Forks... What do you mean 'come over'?..." He winced as the volume of Esme's voice increased. "I know how long I haven't seen you for... I'm spending the evening with my kids... Yes, Bella's here,"

I glanced back at him and saw him smiling.

"Yes, she's been very helpful... Yeah, yeah. Listen, mom, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?... Yes, love you, too. Bye."

He shook his head, "I swear news travels like wildfire in my family. My mom found out from Emmett, who found out from Alice who found out from Kate, that I'm back in Forks,"

"How long are you staying for?" I wondered, hoping he didn't take it the wrong way.

"I'm not actually sure," he answered. "it all depends on how things work out, but I have to keep up with work from here,"

I nodded and stirred the noodles one final time.

"Uh, plates?" he questioned. Looking at the cupboards next to the fridge.

"Second on your left," I answered.

He grabbed five and put them out on the counter.

"We only need four," I told him. He frowned at me in question. "Um, Tanya doesn't-"

Speak of the devil and she shall appear. I was cut off by Tanya who waltzed in as if she owned the place... okay, maybe she did. Kind of.

"'Tanya doesn't' what, Isabella?" She wondered with a fake smile.

So, this was how she was going to play it? Her husband shows up and she decides she's the perfect wife... Game on.

"Oh, nothing," With a smirk, I dished up a mountain of food for her, enjoying the way she tried to hold back her grimace.

_Why hello, Tanya, my name is Karma and I'm here to bite you in the ass._

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward watching our exchange intently.

"Kate! Masen!" I called. "Dinner." I dished up their dinner and set it on the table while Edward got his own.

-

Dinner was awkward with Tanya's presence, she sat so close to Edward you would swear she was trying to get in his lap. And the constant touching... my god, don't even get me started on the touching.

I'd look away but I was getting too much vindictive satisfaction watching her try to finish her meal.

"Nom nom nom," Masen commented through a mouthful of food. He'd picked that up from his uncle, Emmett.

"This is great, Bella," Edward murmured. "it's been a while since I've had a home-cooked meal,"

I was about to say 'thank you', when Kate interrupted. "How do you survive in Chicago? You can't cook,"

He looked sheepish, "Well, there's a lot of fast food places in Chicago, sweetheart."

Tanya rubbed his forearm, "You're still in shape though,"

He gave her a brief smile, just a slight upturn of his lips and then continued eating.

It was quiet then, except for the sounds of cutlery against plates.

"How was school, kids?" Tanya wondered, idly twirling a noodle around her fork.

I chocked on my food and coughed, reaching forward, I grabbed my glass of water.

Masen and Kate both looked surprised and had stopped eating briefly to make sure they weren't hearing things and that their mother had actually asked them a civilized question.

"Fine." Kate answered flatly. "It was only the first day."

"I like school," Masen announced happily from his seat next to me with spaghetti sauce around his mouth.

I smiled at him and collected the plates from everyone when they were finished.

I stopped at Tanya when I saw she'd hardly eaten anything, "That was...good, Isabella. Sorry, I had already eaten earlier,"

I gave her a sickly sweet smile, "No worries, it'll still be there tomorrow."

-

After that very _interesting_ dinner, I decided it would be best to get the kids to bed and hopefully get some much needed sleep for myself as well.

I started bath time early since it was a mission just to get Masen to consider taking a bath.

"Come on, Mase," I pleaded, holding up his very own _Spongebob Squarepants _sponge. He was going to make me sing my version of the theme song...I just knew it.

"_Bella_," he whined. "Sing the song, please."

I sighed then cleared my throat, using my best 'pirate voice' _"Are you ready, Mase?"_

"Aye aye, Captain," he cheered.

"_I can't hear you..._"

"Aye Aye, Captain!" he shouted, his mouth pulled up into a ridiculous grin.

"_Oh... who loves taking baths just especially for me?"_

"Masen Cullen!"

"_Absorbent and friendly and boisterous is he."_

"Masen Cullen!"

"_If no more nonsense be something you wish,"_

"Masen Cullen!"

"_Then jump in the bath and flop like a fish,"_

He jumped in, the water splashing out the bath and, of course, onto me.

Shit. I had forgotten to change out of my white shirt, that was now displaying my bra. I grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped it around me just as I heard a chuckle from the doorway.

I looked over my shoulder from my seat on the floor and saw Edward standing there, clapping his hands together silently.

"Very creative, Bella," he commented with a smirk.

I blushed. Had he heard the whole thing? God, how mortifying. "It's the only thing that works..."

He just grinned and looked at his son, crouching down next to me "Do you make Bella sing that every night?"

Masen nodded with a megawatt smile and splashed some more, making Spongebob dive into the water while I washed his arms, face and torso. It felt a little awkward having Edward just sitting there watching me wash his son, but a few seconds later he started washing Masen's back.

Masen put his toy down once we were finished and cleaned 'Winky Will' as he liked to call it, since he knew the drill by now. It's not that I felt uncomfortable about it, I just felt it was better for him to do it.

"All done!" he announced happily, throwing his arms into the air for me to wrap him up in a towel.

He wiggled like he usually did, hampering my process as I attempted to dry him off as best as I could without dropping my towel. Edward just laughed the whole time at the ridiculousness of his son.

Edward held out his hand to take over. I passed him the towel and secured mine around my chest.

Masen filled the silence by prattling on about his new friends, Seth's puppy, Jacob, his teacher, Miss Heart, who let him use the new crayons since he held the door open for her in the morning.

"Do you mind just helping him into his pajamas?" I asked. "I just need to change,"

Edward nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay,"

Once I had left the room and changed into a simple black tank top, I waited for the mayhem to begin. Getting Masen into the bath paled in comparison to getting him to put on his pajamas.

There was a loud squee followed by a groan as Masen began running around the house. I glanced out my door just as Masen ran passed stark naked with Edward on hot pursuit holding a pair of pajama pants.

They ran passed my room again but this time I grabbed Masen and picked him up. He wiggled around and snickered to himself the entire time but Edward and I managed to at least get him in a pair of sleep shorts.

Once he had calmed down, I took him to his room and tucked him in, brushing away the stray curls that hung in his face to kiss his forehead.

"Love you," he murmured sleepily, holding on to the front of my shirt.

"Love you too, Mase," I whispered and stepped away so Edward could say goodnight.

"Do you tuck them in every night?" Edward wondered as he closed his son's bedroom door.

I nodded and opened Kate's door quietly. She was already asleep but had left her bedside light on, I crept through her room and switched it off.

Once I was done and both kids were in bed, I decided it was time to begin my own nightly routine. I tied my hair up in a messy bun and took a shower. The warm water caressed my skin and helped relieve some of the tension in my neck. All throughout my teens years I had suffered with a stiff neck as a result of the way I slept at night and I didn't have time to go to a chiropractor or even get someone to give me a massage.

I dressed in a big t-shirt that was black and had Kings Of Leon printed on the front in red letters. Next was a pair of cotton shorts.

I lay in bed tossing and turning for a few hours, flipping my pillow over, kicking the sheets off, but nothing I did made me comfortable. Grumbling to myself, I got up and stumbled downstairs to drink some warm milk and honey. The house was always eerily quiet at this time of night and every little sound made me jump.

Which is why I nearly shat myself when I heard a throat clear behind me.

I whirled around and the first thing I noticed was the piercing green eyes. How were they still so bright in the dark?

"I thought announcing myself would be a better option that to just start talking," he murmured.

"Yeah, great choice," I muttered sarcastically.

He chuckled, "I didn't mean to startle you, I heard noises downstairs... you know, Alpha Male thing, you gotta protect your territory."

I giggled, "Sorry, I couldn't sleep so I came down here to have some honey and milk,"

"That works?" He wondered, looking down at the cup in my hands.

I yawned, "Does for me."

"I'll have to try that,"

I nodded and moved away, "Goodnight, Edward,"

He smiled gently, "Night, Bella,"

I returned to my room and closed the door. A little girl with blond hair was now curled up in my comforter, watching me with tired eyes.

"You okay, sweetheart?" I wondered as I got in next to her.

She nodded and snuggled into my side, "I just had a bad dream."

I didn't have much to offer her... I'd never be her mother, nor could I make her real mother see just how much she was missing... All I could offer was comfort and love.

And she seemed okay with that.

* * *

**AN: I have a weak spot for the kitchen scenes...**

**It's short, yes, I know.**

**Ahh, Tanya and Bella's relationship... there's so much bitchiness and sarcasm. I love it.**

**Big thank you to _MrsEdwardCullenP_ as usual, for being an amazing Beta.**

**And, thank you Hayley. **

**Please be kind and review. Your support really makes my day.**

**Next chapter is EPOV. So, your questions about age will be answered then. **


	4. Meeting

**AN: The support I receive for this story is astounding, thank you all! Lots of hugs, kisses, puppies and shit :D No, not _real_ shit. As in instead of 'etc'.**

**Do you have any idea how nervous/excited it makes me when I see that an author I love is reading my story? I wanna barf and do a happy dance all at the same time.**

**Many of you have questions about Edward, so here we go – I hope I've answered them. If not, there's a part two.**

**Listening to: Angels And Airwaves – Secret Crowds**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. xVampiree does not, in any way, own Twilight. All characters, besides those _not _mentioned in the Twilight Series, belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other recognizable publications and/or characters do not belong to xVampiree. They belong to their respective owners. The plot belongs to xVampiree. Copyright 2010.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Meeting**

**Edward Cullen**

Tanya always had have a natural gift in acting. In fact, her acting was a catalyst to our meeting.

I blended in, in high school. I wasn't the jock or the nerd; I was merely the funny guy. I was popular because of my personality and not because I bashed heads and tossed footballs around, like my younger brother, Emmett.

One day I entered the wrong classroom and found Tanya bawling her eyes out in the corner. Not wanting to seem like a jerk and walk away, I merely asked her what was wrong and then she regurgitated her whole life story to me; making her semi-perfect life look like a complete soap opera. The night before she had fought with her mother over her choice of clothing and her father hadn't deposited her allowance into her bank account. To top it all off, she'd been cast as '_Cobweb_' in the School production of _A Mid-Summer Night's Dream _as opposed _Hermia_, the role she originally auditioned for.

Dealing with tears of sadness was not something I was used to, naturally. My first instinct was to get her to smile again. So I started telling her jokes like, one of my personal favorites.

"Do you have holes in your underwear?" I asked her.

She had gasped and said, "No. Of course not."

I laughed and asked how she managed to get her legs through. That earned me a slap on the forearm, but it did get her to smile.

As the weeks went by, Tanya and I got closer. She told me that I made her feel better by bringing laughter back into her life.

It all happened very quickly.

One minute we were talking and the next we were making out at a party in Jason Smit's house. Kissing lead to the not-so-innocent touches which eventually lead to fucking. There really was no other word to call it, as I never really felt I could take my time with her, savor the moment. Tanya wanted everything hard, fast and immediately. Heaven forbid if it took longer to make her come.

I felt like it was a one-sided relationship with me doing all the hard work. I was the one that would do favors for her, but it was never the other way around.

I had been contemplating ending the relationship until Tanya revealed to me that she was pregnant with my baby.

My parents, Carlisle and Esme, accepted the situation but made sure I received a lecture about taking responsibility for my actions. Tanya's parents weren't so understanding.

Her father had always frightened me, with his stern face and interest in martial arts, but never in my life had I witnessed a grown man cut his plate in half over dinner when we told him about the pregnancy.

Tanya, hoping to appease her father, decided to tell him that I planned on marrying her soon anyway and that this was just a minor speed bump on our journey.

Tanya had just proposed to herself, on my behalf.

My facial expression morphed from anxiety to plain old shock, but no one noticed. Her father nodded but her mother rose from her seat and embraced her daughter, already planning our wedding such as the venue and catering.

I made sure we signed a pre-nup, the main clause stating that if either spouse committed adultery, the other may demand a divorce without the consent of their partner. They would have no claim with the assets that were purchased or heired within the confines of their marriage, unless the main holder chose otherwise.

The next few months were a whirlwind and suddenly my focus was split in a million different ways. Ultrasounds, doctors appointments, wedding planning, dancing lessons for the first dance, fighting with Tanya over insignificant details, color schemes...finals.

It was a miracle I received such high marks that enabled me to pass the grade.

The wedding was short but overly extravagant and my daughter, Kate, was born shortly after graduation. Never in my life had I experienced such love for one person. I held her first, cradling her as if she were the most delicate porcelain angel sent from the heavens above. From day one I only felt complete and total adoration towards her, even when she kept me awake at night with her crying.

For Tanya, the novelty of our baby wore off after about the third week of no sleep and the umpteenth stinky diaper.

She attended Drama classes during the day while I looked after Kate and then attended night-class at the university to achieve my degrees.

Kate was seven at the time Masen was born and unfortunately when Masen was a little under a year old, my grandfather, Edward Cullen Senior, passed away. Leaving me with the ownership of his publishing company in Chicago, _Cullen & Co._

Moving to Chicago and leaving my family behind was the hardest decision I ever made. Of course I wanted my kids with me but I knew that I would be busy all the time with work and that I'd hate to take Kate out of school when she had just gotten settled. Tanya and I had argued over the idea of her taking care of the kids in Chicago while I worked, she thought the idea was terrible and couldn't bear to leave her parents behind plus her 'acting career' was just beginning to pick up and that if she moved then she'd just have to start all over again.

So I packed my bags and boarded the plane emotionally spent, having just said a temporary good bye to my children and family.

I paid to have Kate and Masen visit me over the holidays and I knew I was a terrible dad for not visiting them in Forks but being the CEO and owner of the company left me little time to breathe. Leaving the city was out of the question.

My mother, Esme, had hired a nanny by the name of Isabella Swan, a sweet girl who had just graduated with a bachelors in Art. I was a little weary about the fact she was one of the artsy people, since I only knew the few who were carefree and didn't handle responsibility well, but she proved me wrong apparently. I later found out that she was the daughter of the retired police chief, Charlie Swan.

My kids and family adored her.

I had asked Tanya what she thought about her, already knowing what type of response I was going to get.

"Ugh," she had groaned. "She'll do."

Isabella didn't travel with the kids when they visited with me as Kate had told me that she had a phobia of flying in airplanes. I believe it's called aviophobia or aerophobia, one of the two.

So, I asked my personal assistant, Angela, to travel with Kate and Masen to make sure they were safe at all times.

They didn't particularly enjoy visiting me, since I was boring and always working but at least I got to see them.

A few weeks ago I had received a complimentary fortune cookie with my Chinese take out. On the fortune it read _"You will make changes in your life that will bring you happiness and true love."_

I frowned, tossed it away and took a huge bite of chicken chow mein as I sat in front of the TV.

Eating at the dining room table was always reminded of how alone and isolated I felt without my kids.

That night after tossing restlessly in my bed, I eventually fell asleep and for the first time in a long time I was nightmare-free.

Instead I dreamed of my kids and I; just hanging out watching TV on a Saturday morning, Tanya wasn't in the dream but there was another presence. I never saw her face but my body seemed hyper-aware that she was there. A glimpse of blushing pale skin was the last thing I saw before I woke up.

That dream followed me for the rest of the day, making my suit seem more and more like a noose around my neck than it usually did.

I no longer just wanted happiness... I _craved _it.

I glanced at the picture of Kate and Masen on my desk before grabbing my phone and calling the only man who could fill in for me at meetings, Matthew Harvey.

He agreed eagerly and was fine with corresponding back and forth with me while I gave him orders.

**-x-x-x-**

A week later I arrived in Forks and was pleasantly surprised to see the sun shining, though it still felt as cold as it always did.

I hired a silver Volvo that came with a car seat for the duration of my stay and drove around the small town for a while; trying to reacquaint myself. It still seemed the same but I couldn't find the school Kate and Masen attended.

At that moment I realized that my mother, Esme, would probably slap me for not letting her know that I was in town, or even coming for that matter. A gift would probably ease her up... Women liked chocolate, right?

I pulled over at the grocery store and put on my shades and baseball cap. I wavered a moment about locking the car before deciding that it was probably for the best.

The candy aisle didn't have a vast variety of options but it would have to do. I browsed through the rows of chocolate bars for a moment before a loud sigh interrupted my thoughts.

I looked up to see a short brunette browsing through the gossip magazines. I stopped browsing the chocolate bars and started _browsing_ her. She really was quite pretty but seemed young judging from her height. She was only slightly taller than my sister, Alice.

She flipped through a few pages before smirking and snorting softly under her breath.

I grabbed whatever chocolate bar I saw first and walked closer to her, trying to see what was so entertaining.

It must have been a local magazine because on the page was a picture of Tanya in the worst dressed section.

"I take it you're not a fan of hers," I blurted out unthinkingly.

She jumped and dropped the magazine, her pale skin flushing a delicate pink. The color seemed oddly familiar...

Her full pink lips opened as she spoke – or rather stuttered.

"I...uh..."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." I smiled at her and bent down to pick up the magazine she'd dropped, placing it in her outstretched hands.

She smiled to assure me it was alright. "T-thanks,"

I smirked at her, "No problem. So, why aren't you a fan of her?"

Her brow furrowed in confusion which resulted in a small crease between her doe like eyes. "Who?"

I pointed to the picture of Tanya, the magazine still open on the same page in her hands. "Tanya Denali."

She thought about her answer for a moment, her white teeth biting down on her bottom lip. Her mouth opened to speak but then she narrowed her eyes at me, "You aren't from the press are you?"

I laughed, a full on belly laugh. As if anyone would be asking about Tanya, I think she was more of a celebrity in her own mind then she'd ever be in the real world. "Nope, just a curious person."

She was about to retort when her cell phone started ringing, she smiled at the screen and answered.

I looked over her shoulder and saw my mother walking past the aisle, I ducked and quickly paid for my items at the checkout.

Once in my car I noticed the black _Dodge _next to me with a car seat in the back. Didn't the nanny, Isabella, drive one of those?

I waited for a few moments before the owner appeared. It was the girl from before.

How ironic that we would meet this way without even knowing it.

I then realized that she'd probably know where the school is and decided to follow her there.

Unfortunately, she drove straight back to the house. Leaving me feeling like a stalker parked outside while I waited for her to leave.

Since I had the free time I decided to call and check in at work. That phone call took at least an hour but once I was done I noticed Isabella leaving the house once again.

I waited for her to drive out and down the road a little before cringing slightly to myself and following her to the school.

Once I got there I followed Isabella over to a plump looking woman with crimson hair and a booming voice that called out, what sounded like 'Bay la'.

_Ogh, aye..._ _she's a Scottish las._

They prattled on until the Scottish woman said, "Enjoy it while you can, love. It's not always sunshine and butterflies."

I chose this moment to blurt out unthinkingly again, "Sunshine and butterflies? What about alcohol?"

Isabella whirled around and frowned, "Are you stalking me?"

I inwardly grimaced. _Yes, I am. _"Quite the contrary. I'm here to see my son."

She raised an eyebrow, "I'm impressed."

What did she mean by that? "Why would that be?"

"You're sending your child to the most expensive and exclusive school in Washington and you don't have a nanny, I mean _child carer._"

"I actually have _two_ children and I'm not sure where the school is... I saw your car at the grocery store and saw you had a car seat, so I figured I'd follow you and-"

Her eyes widened slightly before narrowing with annoyance, "You followed me?"

"Um, well...I assure you I'm not a-"

"Save it, buddy." she snapped. "You know where the school is now, so how 'bout we just say goodbye and carry on with the rest of our lives?"

I attempted to speak and tell her who I really was but she cut me off again.

"Good. Bye now."

She turned on her heel as the bell rang and the Scott woman trailed after her. They chatted for a while again while I scanned the crowd of children exiting the school building. Looking for my own kids.

A little boy that appeared to be a mini version of me from afar raced down the steps and into Isabella's arms, dropping his little back pack in the process.

I smiled to myself as I watched him excitedly tell her all about his day and noticed the adoring expression on her face as she listened.

Suddenly he shoved two fingers in front of her face and she giggled loudly.

I stepped forward and hesitantly tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention.

She turned slowly, a glare replacing the affectionate expression she wore before.

Instinctively, she held Masen tighter in her arms.

"You again? Listen, mister. I don't know what your problem is, but if you care for your well being, I suggest you stay away from us."

I couldn't help it. I chuckled but quickly stopped when I saw her glare deepen.

I suppose it was time for the big reveal...

"I don't think I'd be able, too. See..." I pulled off my baseball cap and then my shades. Finally seeing her without the black tint before my eyes. She really was quite beautiful...

Her face dropped as I uttered the next words. "Masen is my child."

Masen grinned at me from his place in his nanny's arms as she paled in color and gulped loudly. It looked like she wanted to be sick...

* * *

**AN: I promise, promise, promise that the next chapter will have a short continuation of EPOV to explain chapter 2 and 3 then the quote from the summary will appear. These chapters have never gone as planned, but the next will.**

**I don't particularly like writing Edward's POV as I usually make him too mushy, but it had to be done. Hopefully you enjoyed it.**

**Ages:**

**Edward: 31**

**Tanya: 30**

**Bella: 22**

**Masen: 5**

**Kate: 12**

**Btw, my maths stinks. So forgive me if I made a mistake.**

**Fortune cookies are pretty cool, I was looking them up on Google earlier. **

**The funniest one: _"I'm stuck in a Chinese restaurant!"_**

**I may have laughed very loudly. **

**My own laugh irritates me sometimes. There's a squee at the beginning. Fucking voice, but sometimes I laugh silently so it just looks like I'm jerking around all the time going red in the face...**

**I'm rambling aren't I?**

**Yes, you are, shut up, Courtney.**

**Kay, shutting up now.**

**Much love and warm fuzzies over to my beta _MrsEdwardCullenP. _You're quite awesome :) I know this chapter was full of mistakes and even though your pc was broken you still managed to beta it! That's devotion from an incredibly sweet lady :D**

**And thank you, Hayley. It's good to have you back. Even though you gave me flu, you cow :O **

**I'm on twitter. The name's xVampiree**

**Oh, and reviews are appreciated.**

**Very _Very_ much x**


	5. Realizing

**AN: This is the EPOV from chapter 2 until now.**

**Anyways... on with my usual schpiel.**

**Listening to: Lily Allen - Alfie**

**I've added some things in so you don't get too bored. **

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. xVampiree does not, in any way, own Twilight. All characters, besides those _not _mentioned in the Twilight Series, belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other recognizable publications and/or characters do not belong to xVampiree. They belong to their respective owners. The plot line belongs to xVampiree. Copyright 2010. **

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Realizing**

**Edward Cullen**

Masen was much bigger and heavier than I remembered as he settled in my arms and I was immensely pleased that he was so excited to see me. I looked over at Isabella and noticed the slightly sheepish expression on her face.

I shifted my son onto one hip and decided that I should just pretend she hadn't just threatened me a few moments earlier and make a civilized introduction to the woman I was incredibly grateful for.

"Uh, It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Cullen, but please call me Bella," She said as I shook her hand.

"Bella, then." I agreed, feeling pleased that she'd asked me to call her that. It made me feel as if she trusted me on some level.

God, I was being ridiculous.

I asked Masen what he wanted to do today but he seemed more concerned if Bella was able to come with. She declined at first but once she saw the hopeless puppy-dog expression on my sons face... she quickly changed her mind.

My not-so-little girl arrived shortly after, only her sandy-blonde hair and pale skin making her visible in the crowd of students running to their parents.

Masen alerted her to my presence and she grinned as she ran towards me. I watched blankly, stunned by the beautiful lady she was turning into. She appeared leaner. Not that she was ever corpulent before but her facial features were more defined and her body had a slight curve especially by her hips.

My daughter was growing up so quickly.

I hugged her tightly to me and then reluctantly released her as Bella and I agreed on leaving in separate cars to take the kids to the park.

Once Masen was safely in his car seat, I watched as Kate walked with Bella hand-in-hand.

If I was being truly honest with myself, I would admit that seeing this display of affection ignited a flicker of jealousy within me. Simply because this woman I had never met before was practically raising my children.

Then I felt ashamed. What right did _I_ have to feel _jealous_? Bella wasn't stealing my kids away from me and I should be kissing the very ground she walked on to show her how grateful I was for her.

Once at the park I began pushing Masen on the swings lightly.

"Higher, Daddy!" he cheered and whined at the same time, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Hold onto the swing!" I commanded, all I needed was to injure my children on the first day of being here again.

He gripped the chains and I gave a forceful push just before a movement to the left caught my eye. I turned my head to see Bella seated on the nearest bench, watching me.

Her pale cheeks flooded crimson and I froze, suddenly recalling where I had seen that color before.

My dream.

The dream of a happier life where time was spent on my children and my true love.

I sucked in a deep breath but immediately had it knocked out of me as Masen's swing collided with my chest and I fell back onto the grass and dirt with a thud.

"Mr Cullen are you okay?" I heard Bella yell as she ran towards me.

I, of course, in my moment of dizziness decided that she should probably call me 'Edward'.

She distracted a teary eyed Masen and a concerned Kate by giving them money to buy ice cream before checking to see if I was okay.

I apologized, making sure I didn't look like a completely useless father in front of her but she waved me off, stating that she was about as clumsy as they come.

Once we arrived home I prepared myself for seeing Tanya. This messed-up marriage we were in no longer made sense to me but for my plan to work I had to act as if I was still the same man I was in high school. Well, I was more of a hormone-ridden teenager then, but you get the idea.

She greeted me with an overly enthusiastic hug and kissed me. I didn't let it get far, just her lips against mine. I pulled away almost immediately and noticed Bella had left her previous position by the stove and was nowhere to be seen.

"What are you doing back?" Tanya wondered with a strained smile.

Smirking to myself, I answered. "I decided to visit my family. Sorry I didn't let you know before hand," I apologized insincerely. "but you know how I like to make those spontaneous decisions,"

I turned my attention to Masen who re-entered the room, wiping his hands on the sides of his school pants.

He took one look around the kitchen, noticing Tanya and I and then turned around and walked upstairs.

I looked at Tanya questioningly.

"He's looking for the nanny." Tanya snapped, rolling as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

The feeling between Bella and Tanya was mutual, then.

I sighed exasperatedly and sat down on the stool by the island. "What's wrong with Bella?"

She raised a thin brow at me. "Are you two BFF's or something? She's okay... she just... ugh."

Tanya grumbled something else under her breath as she walked away.

I ran my fingers through my hair and then buried my face in my hands.

I hated this situation I was in.

How had I been so blind in high school? So careless?

The sound of approaching footsteps alerted me that I was no longer alone.

I looked up to see Bella standing wide eyed by the door frame. Masen was standing behind her; his face scrunched up as he rubbed his forehead. I exhaled and she seemed to relax. Ah, she was back to finish cooking.

"Would you like any help making dinner?" I asked politely.

Her mouth popped open for a short moment, but she quickly controlled it. Was she not used to people being polite to her?

"No, thank you." she replied with a small smile.

The shrill sound of my phone ringing interrupted us. I glanced at the caller ID and sighed.

Really... it was only a matter of time.

"Hi, mom."

"_Edward Anthony Cullen, I have just heard news from Emmett, who heard from Alice, who heard from Kate! Are you back in Forks?"_

"Yes, I am in Forks."

"_Then why in the world are you not here? Come over and bring my grand-babies,"_ She sighed the last part dreamily.

"What do you mean 'come over'?"

"_Do I need to remind you how long it's been since I've seen you?!"_

I yanked the phone away from my ear. "I know how long I haven't seen you for," I mumbled like a petulant child. "but I'm spending the evening with my kids,"

"_I can understand that... wait, is Bella there?" _I could practically hear her Cheshire cat grin through the phone.

I looked up and watched Bella cook as I answered. "Yes, Bella's here." I smiled as she turned around at the sound of her name.

"_Are you two getting along?" _She said in a sing-song voice.

Seriously? I half-expected her to start singing "Edward and Bella, sitting in a tree."

"Yes, she's been very helpful."

"_That's lovely dear, now you know what? I'm going to go bake you those chocolate brownies that you love,"_

"Yeah, yeah. Listen, mom. I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"_Bye, darling, I love you!"_

"Yes, love you, too. Bye." I pressed 'end' and turned my attention back to Bella who now had her back to me.

I placed my phone on the table. "I swear news travels like wildfire in my family. My mom found out from Emmett, who found out from Alice, who found out from Kate, that I'm back in Forks,"

"How long are you staying for?" she wondered.

I ran my hand through my hair. That was a difficult question. How long would it take to find out if Tanya was being unfaithful or not? Then there would be the divorce...

"I'm not actually sure, it all depends on how things work out," I glanced at my _Blackberry _already seeing a new message. "but I have to keep up with work from here,"

I helped Bella serve dinner and watched in hidden amusement as she smirked while piling Tanya's plate full of food.

-

Dinner was quiet except for the sounds of cutlery against plates and Masen's frequent murmurs of appreciation that sounded like they belonged to my food-crazy younger brother, Emmett.

I complimented Bella on her superb cooking. In fact, it had been so long since I ate a home cooked meal that I wouldn't have cared if she made broccoli.

Okay, maybe I would have cared but who really likes broccoli, anyway?

"How do you survive in Chicago? You can't cook." Kate wondered as she finished chewing her mouthful.

Shit. It's not really in the how-to-be-a-father handbook to let your kids know that you eat more junk food then they do.

"Well, there's lots of fast food places in Chicago, sweetheart,"

Her mouth twisted to the side as she considered this and then resumed eating once again.

Tanya's hand rubbed my arm and squeezed it tightly. "You're still in shape though,"

I gave her a tight-lipped smile and shifted slightly so that my arm was just far enough away from her clutches.

Awkward silence.

I heard Tanya inhale before she spoke. "How was school, kids?"

Bella coughed and reached forward to grab her glass of water, I watched her for a moment to make sure she wasn't choking.

Kate paused mid-bite and stared at Tanya before answering. "Fine, it was only the first day,"

Masen looked up at Bella who was now completely engrossed in watching her food. He looked back at Tanya before he spoke through his spaghetti-sauce covered lips. "I like school,"

I chuckled under my breath at how adorable he was. I was truly blessed.

"That was...good, Isabella." Tanya muttered as Bella collected the plates. "Sorry, I had already eaten earlier,"

Bella gave Tanya a grin so huge it could only be used with sarcasm. "No worries, it'll still be there tomorrow,"

Kate looked over at me and smiled before filling up the sink with water to wash the dishes we had just used.

I grabbed a dish towel to help her at least dry the plates but she shooed me away, saying that this was how she liked to help Bella.

A tug on my leg alerted me that my son was trying to get my attention.

"I wanna show you my room." he announced, grabbing my hand and pulling me in the direction of the stairs.

Masen's bedroom must have been designed by my mother and sister Alice, for it was too perfect for it to have been anyone else.

A large baseball shaped rug was placed in the center of the floor with various toys scattered around it. His bed had a white and light blue striped duvet that went well with the blue on the walls.

"This is great, son," I said, still looking around.

"'ty Ali," Masen couldn't pronounce the word 'aunty' so it sounded like Tee-Alley. "said that if I don't want baseball any more that she and Nana will change it,"

"You're a lucky boy, I wish I had a room just like this," I grinned at him.

He beamed back at me. "Don't worry, Bella told me sharing is caring. You can share with me, Daddy. You can have my bed,"

I ruffled his hair. "That's very kind of you, bud."

We ended up playing with his toy car set on the floor until the sound of bath water running made him pause and look towards the door.

"Uh oh, gotta hide," he crawled towards the direction of his dresser while I laughed at his foolish behavior.

Kate walked passed and leaned against the door frame. "Masen, your bath's ready. Bella says if you don't come now she's not gonna sing the song,"

His eyes went wide and he scrambled off the floor running towards the bathroom.

I stayed in his bedroom for a moment looking at the photographs next to his bed. There was a photo of the Cullen family including my late half-brother, James. Despite the fact he wasn't my full brother, we both shared the exact same shade of green eyes the only difference was that he had blonde hair and had been a few years older than me.

A deep voice distracted me. _"Are you ready, Mase?"_

"Aye, aye, Captain," Masen cheered.

"Is that the song?" I asked Kate.

"He's obsessed with Spongebob," Kate sighed with a roll of her eyes and left.

I followed the sound of a pirate voice and Masen's cheering over to the bathroom. I found them just as Masen jumped into the bath, effectively splashing Bella with water and drenching her white t-shirt.

Shit. I looked away until I saw her grab a towel and wrap it around her chest area.

She looked back and blushedwhen she saw me standing there.

I smiled and clapped my hands silently at her. "Very creative, Bella,"

Her cheeks flushed crimson. "It's the only thing that works..."

I crouched down next to her and smiled at Masen as he splashed in the water. "Do you make Bella sing that every night?"

He grinned and nodded his head yes, as Bella began washing the spaghetti sauce off his face and chest.

I rolled up my sleeves and began washing his back to help.

It was my turn to get splashed as Masen threw his hands up in the air declaring that bath time was over.

Bella wrapped him up snugly in a white towel and tried to dry him off while keeping her towel around her torso. I chuckled under my breath and held out my hand to help her.

"Do you mind just helping him into his pajamas?" she glanced down at the folded clothes on the closed toilet seat. "I just need to change,"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay,"

I toweled off his hair and laughed as he danced under the towel. The moment I turned my back to grab his sleep shorts he made a high pitched squeal and escaped the bathroom.

I groaned. He truly was my kid...

I chased after him until I heard a giggle that sounded like a chorus of bells tinkling as Bella grabbed him around the waist and lifted him up.

Masen continued to wiggle and dance in her arms, sniggering to himself and making little snorting noises. He relaxed a little and allowed me to get his pants on.

He calmed down further and yawned loudly, only covering his mouth when he was done.

I pulled back the duvet on his bed and watched as Bella laid him down, his small hands gripping onto the front of her shirt as if he didn't want to let go. She brushed a lock of hair away with her hand and kissed his forehead gently.

His grip on her shirt loosened.

"Love you," he mumbled dreamily.

"Love you too, Mase," Bella replied and stepped away so that I could pull the duvet back up and tuck him in.

I followed her out and shut the door behind me.

"Do you tuck them in every night?" I inquired.

She merely nodded and went to tuck Kate in. I stood outside the door and watched as the woman I hardly knew treated my kids as if they were her own.

I walked back to the living room and grabbed my bags, taking them with me into the guest bedroom.

Tanya was nowhere to be seen and I suspected she was already asleep on the bed that was supposed to be ours unless she was the one taking a shower now.

I changed into my sleep wear and powered up my laptop to check my emails. Matthew had emailed me at least once every two hours to keep me updated on non-essential details and I found myself deleting almost every single one of them besides the ones about the meetings he was attending for me.

It was several hours later that I heard noises downstairs. I paused, mid-type and listened closer.

_Thump_.

_Ding._

I climbed out of bed and walked down the hallway seeing movement in the kitchen.

It was Bella getting something out of the microwave. I stood in the doorway and cleared my throat a little, biting down on my lip as she jumped and whirled around.

"I thought announcing myself would be a better option than to just start talking,"

"Yeah, great choice," she snapped.

I laughed. "I didn't mean to startle you, I heard noises downstairs... you know, Alpha Male thing, you gotta protect your territory,"

The sound of her giggle made my smile grow wider.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep so I came down here to have some honey and milk,"

Everybody has their own recipe for liquids that made them sleepy. The common one would be warm milk or for others... cold medicine.

"That works?" I asked and obviously it did as she covered her mouth to stifle her yawn.

"Does for me,"

"I'll have to try that,"

She nodded and retreated to the door. "Goodnight, Edward,"

I smiled gently. "Night, Bella,"

-

It was on my journey back upstairs with a cup of warm milk with honey in my hands that I noticed Bella's bedroom door open.

Unable to contain my curiosity, I gently pushed it open further and peered inside. Nestled in the white duvet illuminated by the soft light in the hallway was Bella in a deep sleep with Kate snuggled into her side.

My breath caught in my throat as I watched them sleeping peacefully.

Being a nanny and treating someone else's children as if they were your own flesh and blood is only possible for someone that is incredibly selfless, caring and has a heart of gold.

Bella had all of these qualities and I was so thankful that Kate and Masen had someone like her taking care of them.

The miniscule amount of doubt about divorcing Tanya dissipated from my mind, I had worried about what the separation from their mother would do to my kids but with one day spent with them and Bella I knew that Tanya had never been nor would she ever be their mother.

Bella was more of their mother then any one could ever hope to be.

* * *

**AN: *hides under desk***

**Don't kill me!**

**I beg you!**

**I know, I know, I said "I promise, promise, promise" that the summary quote conversation would be in this chapter.**

**But this chapter ended up being longer than I expected.**

**My apologies. Hopefully you're not too mad with me.**

**A big thank you to my wonderful beta, _MrsEdwardCullenP, _ as usual. Are you reading her story 'Hiding In Plain Sight'?**

**If not...run, don't walk. You have no idea what you're missing out on.**

**Another thank you to my sister, Hayley, for your help.**

**Thank you for reading (and, hopefully, reviewing.)**

**I'm on twitter, the name is xVampiree.**


	6. Talking

**AN: I wont bore you with long a long AN at the beginning. Just know that this is the part where I thank you all for your kind words x**

**Listening to: Flyleaf – Stay**

**and HIM – In The Arms Of Rain**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. xVampiree does not, in any way, own Twilight. All characters, besides those _not _mentioned in the Twilight Series, belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other recognizable publications and/or characters do not belong to xVampiree. They belong to their respective owners. The plot line belongs to xVampiree. None of this work may be reproduced in any form without permission from xVampiree. Copyright 2010. **

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Talking**

**Edward Cullen**

I woke up with a start on Tuesday morning. My entire body jolted upwards as I heard a loud giggle followed by a tiny body wriggling around the bed.

A glimpse of coppery brown told me that it was only Masen.

"Masen!" a voice hissed from outside the door.

"Daddy's awake, Bella!" he giggled back.

"Edward, I'm so sorry I tried to stop him." Bella apologized, still standing outside the door.

I coughed to clear my throat and attempted to catch him. "It's okay, Bella. Really."

I grabbed Masen around the stomach and tickled him, laughing as he tried to get me back but his arms are too short.

Eventually he calmed down and I remembered Bella was still standing out in the hallway.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"You don't have to stand in the hallway," I said and smiled at her.

"Sorry," I heard her murmur as she entered. I had been expecting her to still be wearing her pajamas since it was still early morning but she was now dressed in pair of dark jeans and a brown shirt that was a few shades darker than her hair.

"He wanted to say 'goodbye' to you before he left for school," she explained, gesturing to the little boy that was now playing with my phone.

At the mention of 'school' I noticed that he was wearing his uniform. I found myself frowning as I saw his tie that I hadn't really paid attention to yesterday.

He is only five years old for Christ's sake and the school expects him wear a tie? Next thing you know they're going to make them trade in their backpacks for a briefcase to make them look neater or something.

Granted, it was a private school so they did have a sense of formality to uphold but still, they could at least let the children be...well, children.

Kate came in, smiled when she saw me and stood next to Bella.

"I've let Jessica know that you're in here," Kate said.

_Jessica?_

"She's the housekeeper," she replied, answering my unspoken question.

_We have a housekeeper? _

"Oh, okay," I replied lamely.

"Kay, kids. Say 'goodbye' to your dad, you'll be late for school." Bella ordered.

"You mean I have to go _again?_" Masen asked with wide eyes.

Bella giggled and smoothed his hair back as she crouched down in front of him.

"Yes, silly boy. Why did you think you were wearing your uniform? You get to see your three new friends. Remind me what their names are?"

"Peter, Tyler and Seth. He has a puppy,"

"Do you know what kind of puppy?" she wondered.

His brow furrowed over his hazel eyes as he thought. His tongue peeking out the side of his mouth.

"No..." he dragged out his answer, shaking his head.

"Well, then, you gotta go to school and find out. Can you do that for me?" Bella asked him tenderly.

He shrugged. "I guess."

Bella grinned and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, sweetheart."

Masen blushed and wiped his cheek before jumping onto the bed and hugged me.

"Bye, Daddy," he murmured.

"Have fun at school, buddy."

Kate leaned forward and kissed my cheek as a goodbye and left the room with Masen and Bella.

-

I got out of bed and took a quick shower before Tanya woke up and used up all the hot water.

Bella had returned from dropping the kids off by the time I made my coffee. I had already checked the house to make sure Tanya was asleep and that the housekeeper, Jessica, wasn't able to hear the conversation I was about to start.

"Do you know what time Tanya usually wakes up?" I asked, stirring my cup of coffee.

Bella glanced at the clock above the sink. "In about an hour,"

"Perfect." I nodded. "Are you free to talk?"

Her body tensed and her eyes widened. "Look, if this is because you're uncomfortable with me bathing Masen -"

"Whoa," I held up my hands to stop her. "You've done nothing wrong. I just need your help with something. Maybe you should sit down," I gestured to the bar stool.

She relaxed but her face remained skeptical as she cautiously took a seat at the island.

I sat across from her and scratched my temple.

_Where to begin?_

"First of all, I need you to promise that, whether or not you agree to help me, you will keep this conversation confidential. I can't have Tanya finding out and ruining my plan,"

She nodded. "I promise."

I half-smiled. "Thank you for trusting me,"

"Please, Edward." she scoffed. "You've trusted me to take care of your kids. I should be the one thanking _you _for having such wonderful children," she smiled at the last part.

I sighed and looked down into my coffee mug. "That's another thing I need to talk to you about. Did my mother or anybody else ever mention my late half-brother, James Platt?"

She shook her head no. "Is he the blonde man in the photograph next to Masen's bed?"

I nodded. The same picture was hung on the wall in Kate's room.  
"James was still alive when Tanya and I were still in high school. We dated throughout senior year and she told me she was pregnant with my baby."

I looked up to make sure she was still listening. I knew how my voice tended to turn monotone when I was having a serious conversation. Her eyes were still fixated on me and it looked like she was paying attention.

"I'm just going to skip through a few things but I married Tanya soon after and then she had Kate... The day Masen was born we were at the hospital and James told me he needed to talk to me. He told me that while I was away one weekend he met Tanya at a party..." I paused for a moment and took a deep breath before continuing. "He said they both got drunk and ended up sleeping together."

Bella gasped but I didn't stop.

"It was around the same time Kate was conceived and I figured it out before he could finish confessing. I didn't want to believe him and told him to get lost. I guess he went to a bar and got drunk because that same night he died in a car crash."

"That's horrible," Bella murmured, her expression downcast, as if she had just heard that her own brother died. The compassion this girl had was incredible.

"From time to time he would spend the night here so he had some of his personal items here. It was eating me alive. The things he told me haunted me. I finally made a decision. I took his hairbrush along with Kate's and had a paternity test. It turned out that she wasn't my biological daughter."

I heard her release a shaky breath and looked up to see her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Does Kate..." she cleared her throat. "Does Kate know?"

I shook my head.

"Why are you telling me this? I don't like keeping secrets from them."

"Bella," I pleaded. "If she were ever to find out, it would shatter her. She's at a very insecure age and she never did get along with James."

She grimaced. "I don't know..."

I started to panic. "Please, you promised."

"I know I promised, it wouldn't be my place to tell her anyway." she assured me. "You said you needed my help. What for?"

I looked over my shoulder to make sure that Tanya or Jessica wasn't there. "I'm sure that just from your own knowledge you've noticed that Tanya and I aren't exactly in a happy marriage?"

She nodded.

"When Tanya and I married I made sure we signed a pre-nup. One of the clauses stipulates that if either spouse is unfaithful the other may demand a divorce without the consent of their partner and that the unfaithful spouse would then have no claim to any of the assets acquired over the years of the marriage – unless a mutual arrangement has been made."

"And you want me to...?" she prompted.

"I'm sure you've had your suspicions about what Tanya does in her free time," I smiled wryly. "This clause is the only way I'll be able to make it out of this divorce without basically handing over everything I have on a silver platter."

"_So let me get this straight, you want me to help you catch your wife cheating on you, so that you can divorce her, while taking care of your children?" _

I smiled. "Yeah, basically."

"Yikes." was all she said.

"I know this is a huge favor to ask of you especially since you're the one that's practically raising my kids -"

She cut me off by shaking her head. "I'm not raising them, Edward. I'm not their mother,"

"You might as well be," I argued. "You're more of a mother to them than Tanya has ever been. I have no right to judge either, I know I've been a horrible father, but I want to change that. I want to be there for them,"

I thought back to all my conversations with Kate and Masen over the phone. Masen excitedly telling me about how uncle Emmett helped him throw his first baseball or Kate telling me how her dance recital went and asking me if I'd be able to attend the next one.

I looked up to see Bella staring at me as if she were trying to figure something out.

"What?" I asked.

"If I say 'yes' and agree to help you, do you promise you'll be there for both of _your_ children? I'm talking things like Kate's ballet recitals and Masen's first little league baseball game."

I nodded. "I promise,"

She glanced over my shoulder at the door. "Then I agree to help you spy on Tanya."

I let out a relieved breath. "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me,"

-

**Bella Swan**

After my agreement with Edward. I headed upstairs and closed my door, resting my head on the cold, painted wood.

_What the hell did I just get myself into? _

I just agreed to help him spy on his wife and catch her while she committed adultery. Would we be getting walkie-talkies and follow her around while the kids were at school? Would I need a code name?

**Code Name: Nanny **

It had a ring to it... Not very original for this situation but it gave me an idea for an art piece that I worked on for the greater part of the morning.

For me, art was a language that I understood perfectly. Sure there was some ambiguity in the work of others in their abstract pieces but it helped me make sense of my own emotions and problems.

It was my own personal therapy.

I was happy I'd worn my art shirt over my clothes and tied my hair up in a bun as I was usually a absent-minded painter and would wipe my hands on the front of my shirt or brush a strand of my hair away and, hey presto, paint in my hair.

My phone alarm went off to tell me it was time to collect Kate and Masen from school.

I changed and washed some paint off my hands before making my way downstairs.

Edward was seated by the island in the kitchen on his laptop, typing ferociously fast as opposed to my sluggish speed on the keyboard.

I grabbed my keys from the hook next to the door. "I'm going to collect the kids and drop Kate off at Alice's studio. Are you coming?"

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled distractedly, still typing.

I waited for a moment and he still didn't move from his place.

"Edward," I hissed. He had just told me he wanted to be a part of his kids' lives but he looked more like a workaholic right now.

"Yeah?" he said again, but this time he stopped typing.

"I'm going to collect your kids, are you coming?" I repeated.

"Yes, sorry," he gave me a sheepish smile and shut down his laptop while I walked to my car.

I was a little distracted during my drive as I kept stealing glances at the man next to me. He was really attractive, not just hot but he had a slight stubble on his chin that just made his jaw look drool-worthy today and having the side-profile of his face showed me how long his eyelashes were. They were almost girly-length.

And his eyes. My god. Don't get me started on those forest green pieces of heaven.

Both kids were waiting outside and climbed into the car when I stopped next to them. Kate helped Masen into his car seat.

"Hey, kids, how was school?" I asked after Edward had greeted them.

"I got an 'A' for coloring!" Masen declared proudly.

"Wow, honey, it's your second day and you've already gotten an 'A'!" I grinned at him in the rear view mirror.

I looked at Edward next to me and saw him smiling with pride.

"And you, Kate?" I asked, still smiling.

She shrugged. "Fine. Can you put _Demi Lovato_ on?" she gestured to my iPod.

"Um," I looked at Edward. "Do you mind? It's under the playlist titled 'Kate'."

He found it easily enough and a few moments later the _Disney _star's voice surrounded us. Truthfully, she wasn't that annoying like that _Miley Cyrus_ that most kids seemed to like. She actually had potential to be something more and kept a good public image.

Masen had a different music taste. His favorite was _Zooey Deschanel's_ band _She & Him _but other than that he just liked everything I listened to.

As soon as I parked outside Alice's house she bolted down her porch steps and pulled Edward into a fierce embrace, hugging him as if her life depended on it.

"You've been gone for far too long, brother," she chided with a smile as she released him.

She wasn't that much shorter than me but compared to her brother she was merely bite-size. Her body was slender, smooth and moved with the grace that could only be a result of her many years of ballet. She was a year younger than me but had yet to celebrate her birthday that was coming up soon. Her skin was fair but freckle-free and her long, dark black hair was pulled back into a straightened pony tail.

"Bella!" she squealed when she saw me.

I was next to be hugged and drained of oxygen. Her arms wrapped so tight around me it felt as if they were made of steel. You'd swear I hadn't seen her in months as opposed to a few days.

"Hi there, Alice," I breathed when she released me.

I looked over at Edward and saw him chuckling under his breath at me.

Before I could stop myself – I stuck out my tongue which only caused him to laugh harder.

The kids and Alice both looked up at us from their conversation and smiled. Except for Masen – he laughed but he had no idea why.

God. He was such a cutie-pie.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked with a grin.

He shook his head, still laughing. "Just Bella's face,"

I tried to feign hurt but ended up smiling so hard my cheeks hurt. "Pssh. Check out your face,"

This caused Alice to collapse in a fit of giggles and snorts. Kate even laughed a little but mainly smiled.

Masen was still clueless but continued to laugh.

Finally, I looked over at Edward and saw him chuckling. He looked the happiest and most care-free then I'd seen him, since he arrived yesterday.

Them, I knew then that I was more than happy to help him divorce Tanya, but with a smile like his it would mean extreme self-control on my part working so close with him.

* * *

**AN: *peeks out from under desk***

**I added extra friendly-fluff at the end. Am I forgiven?**

**My chapters mainly consist of dialogue. Just letting you know in case you haven't noticed this by now. **

**Thank you for not killing me last chapter, I really did feel horrible for breaking my promise and now I've just gone and told you Kate isn't even Edward's biological daughter?! ****This is turning into a sudsy soap opera lol.**

**So do you like this idea of where the story is going? **

**Thank you to _MrsEdwardCullenP _for beta'ing and for all your wonderful ideas. I'd be lost without you.**

**Follow me on Twitter: xVampiree**

**Do you prefer following authors on facebook or twitter? Just wondering.**

**Reviews are appreciated and anonymous reviews are enabled. **


	7. Assuring

**AN: Will there ever be a day when I don't get blown away by the generosity of my readers? **

**I sincerely hope not. **

**Listening to: Marina And The Diamonds – Are You Satisfied?**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. xVampiree does not, in any way, own Twilight. All characters, besides those _not _mentioned in the Twilight Series, belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other recognizable publications and/or characters do not belong to xVampiree. They belong to their respective owners. The plot line belongs to xVampiree. None of this work may be reproduced in any form without permission from xVampiree. Copyright 2010. **

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Assuring**

**Bella Swan**

I was convinced that Esme and her daughter had some sort of psychic connection since she arrived soon after we did.

Alice and Kate glided off to the studio for the lesson and Esme was seated at the wrought iron table on the porch; chatting Edward's ear off.

I was seated on the floor in the make-shift play area for Masen in the living room while I hopelessly tried to stop him from touching everything in sight.

"Bella, look!" he pointed out Alice's boyfriend, Jasper's, figurine collection that was locked away in a glass cabinet.

Jasper entered the room and scooped Masen up into his arms. "Hey there booger!"

Masen chortled and giggled while Jasper tickled his tummy.

Jasper Whitlock was a few years older than Alice and taught history at Forks High School. His prized possession was his figurine collection that consisted of famous historic hero's and some 'little army dudes' since his grandpa had fought in the second world war. Unlike most history-crazed people; Jasper was extremely laid back and didn't, excuse the pun, go Nazi on you if you made a historical error. He listened to rock music and had shaggy blonde hair. He exuded the vibe of a surfer while Alice radiated grace, cleanliness and elegance.

Together they formed a modern day Ying and Yang.

I rose to my feet and Jasper kissed my cheek in greeting while his arms still preoccupied with holding Masen.

"Looking beautiful as ever, Bella," he grinned, his voice holding the drawl of a Southerner.

I laughed and held my arms open for Masen as he vocalized that he wanted me to hold him.

Jasper's eyes settled on Edward and his smile grew pained. He had yet to meet Alice's other older brother, although I had no idea how he could still be nervous considering he had met Emmett.

"What's he like?" he inquired.

"Don't be scared, Jazz. He's not so bad," I assured him.

As if to prove my point, Edward chuckled at something Esme said and ran a hand through his hair.

"Who are you talking about?" Masen asked loudly.

"No one," I lied quickly and then changed the subject since I knew he was about to ask 'Who's no one?'. "Did Seth tell you what breed is his puppy?"

"A receiver," he informed me, looking really proud of himself for remembering.

"You mean a 'retriever'." I corrected him, touching his nose with my index finger.

Edward heard his son's loud, infectious laughter and looked at us through the glass sliding door. His eyes narrowed slightly at Jasper but he maintained his smile. Then I noticed that his smile was slightly lopsided, the right side of his mouth pulled up more than the left.

Jasper pulled back the sliding door and stepped outside. 

"Good day, Mrs. Cullen," Jasper smiled at Esme and pecked her cheek. "You're looking lovely as usual."

Esme appeared to be a little flustered. "Jasper, my son," she grinned. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Esme?"

"Looks like its one more time, ma'am," he winked and then turned to Edward. "My name is Jasper Whitlock. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir,"

Edward looked quite taken aback to being called 'Sir', but Jasper was merely saying it out of respect.

"Likewise, but please call me Edward." he smiled politely and I saw Jasper relax.

I bounced Masen on my hip as he played and gently tugged my silver necklace.

It irked me a little that Edward was seated outside and didn't even make an excuse to just go and watch a bit of Kate's lesson. I couldn't forget the way Kate turned her head slightly to see if he was going to follow them to the studio or not. I'm sure he didn't mean to, but I decided that it was time to make sure he was going to be the best father he could be.

"Edward," I started with a courteous smile. "I'm going to take Masen to watch Kate in the studio. Would you like to come with?"

His face dropped slightly with his anguish, but he covered it. "Yes, thank you, Bella. Mom, are you coming with us?"

Esme clapped her hands together as she got on her feet. "I'd love to. I haven't seen a better dancer than my granddaughter. It's always such a pleasure."

Masen wriggled in my arms, reminding me that he was, in fact, a big boy now and could walk by himself.

I let him down and he grabbed Esme's hand as they walked together in front of Edward and I.

"Thank you," he murmured. "I'm not very good at this father stuff, am I?" He didn't let me answer. "God, Kate is going to think I'm not interested in her."

"You'll get there," I promised. "During my first week as their nanny, Kate threw a tantrum and I had no clue what to do."

"How did you manage to calm her down?" he asked. Our walk slowed slightly as we reached the outside building.

"I lay down next to her on the floor while she cried and asked her to tell me about her family and do you know who she talked about the most?"

"My mother?" he guessed.

I half-sighed, half-laughed. "No... she spoke about _you_. About how much she missed you and that she knew you loved her because you used to read to her every night when she was a baby."

He stopped walking and I turned to face him. The corners of his eyes creased as he considered this. "But I don't read to her anymore."

"And yet she still remembers that. Kids don't forget feeling loved, especially not _your_ kids." I made sure I always put an emphasis on 'your' because as far as I was concerned – Kate was his daughter no matter what any damn test said. "Kate and Masen are surrounded by people who love them. Even Tanya, in some deep...deep, down...dark place – she does have a heart."

He smiled at me. "Oh yes, Tanya the loveable goof. Her problem is that she 'loves' _too_ many people."

I giggled and brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. It was to Edward's advantage now that Tanya was 'loveable'. The quicker we caught her – the faster he could file for a divorce.

He gently placed his hand on my shoulder. It was meant to be interpreted as a friendly gesture but that didn't stop my heart from spluttering to life and beating double-time.

"Thank you," he said again.

"D-Don't mention it." I stuttered.

_Wow, Bella, back to the st-st-stuttering? You've grown a lot. _

_Oh, shut up. _I thought back.

I pushed open the door and let Edward enter first.

Kate paused mid-spin and grinned at her dad who was now watching her with the biggest, cheesiest smile I'd only seen on my own father's face when I graduated high school.

Esme wrapped her arm around my shoulder as she watched her son's smile grow. "He's very grateful to you, Bella." She whispered.

I shrugged and smiled small. "I'm just doing my job."

"That's all we did yesterday, I guess," Alice informed Kate as they finished up the lesson; her pointed feet were rested flat on the ground.

Kate was the epitome of a perfect student. She was incredibly talented when it came to ballet and she never missed a class apart from yesterday due to Edward's arrival.

I couldn't help but smile as I watched as Edward hug Kate tightly and whisper something to her ear that made her smile widely.

Upon our arrival back home, I noticed that Tanya's car was still parked outside. She was obviously not as dense as I was led to believe and knew that Edward was going to be keeping an eye on her whereabouts.

Jessica opened the front door for the kids and gaped when she saw Edward. She was in her fifties and I was suddenly worried the mere sight of the man standing next to me, could easily cause some kind of heart-failure.

"Good afternoon, Mister Cullen," she greeted him nervously. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

His crooked smile caused more harm than good from the looks of her.

"The pleasure is all mine," he said as he took her hand and shook it.

-

Once safely in the kitchen he laughed. "Is she always so flustered?"

"That was nothing." I feigned nonchalance. "You should've seen her when she first met me. She drooled all over the floor."

His face changed into mock disappointment. "Darn and I thought that it was only for me."

I giggled and shook my head. "When do you want to get started on...the, uh, assignment?" I asked softly.

"I was thinking that maybe we could start...um, tomorrow. Of course, I'll have to hire another car since it seems to be the only silver _Volvo _in this town."

"We could do that..." I trailed off. "Or we could just... I don't know, use mine? There are at least five other black _Dodge's _in Forks."

"You don't mind?" he questioned.

I shook my head.

"Thank you, Bella. I'll pay you back for the gas."

I shrugged. "If that's what you want."

My eyes settled on an arrangement of red roses placed in a crystal vase on the counter behind Edward. I frowned slightly and Edward turned to follow my gaze.

He immediately picked up the card and sighed in frustration.

"It doesn't say who it's from, it's just addressed to Tanya." He said and passed it to me to see it as well.

"Jessica?" I called.

She appeared moments later, a feather duster hung limply from her hands. "Yes, Isabella?"

"Did you see who delivered these roses?" Edward questioned, gesturing to said roses.

Her eyes grew wide with innocence. "It was just the delivery boy, I assumed you sent them, Mister Cullen."

Edward's eyes flickered to mine briefly. "No, it wasn't me... Has Tanya seen them yet?"

"I'm afraid not. She's been going over her lines for an audition all morning. Would you like me to take them to her?"

He shook his head. "No, that's alright. Leave her alone."

"Thank you, Jessica." I nodded in dismissal and waited until she left the room to continue talking quietly to Edward. "Would you be able to use that as evidence?"

He sighed. "There's not really any proof that it's from _someone, _although I believe it is. There's too many other possible senders, such as: her agent or her parents that she hardly ever visits anymore,"

I sighed and glanced down at the card. "I don't recognize the handwriting."

"Bella," Kate whined from the living room. "I'm hungry."

"It's nice to meet you, hungry," I called back as I placed the card next to the vase.

Seconds later Masen entered the room and tugged on my jeans. I looked down and was met with wide eyes and a pouted bottom lip.

"Kate, don't send you brother to do your dirty work," I grumbled, trying very hard to resist 'the look'.

I lifted Masen up onto the counter and he giggled.

"Do they always gang up on you?" Edward wondered, his expression showing his amusement at the situation.

"They tag-team, too," I informed him, raising a playful eyebrow at Masen. "One moment I'll have Kate begging me for something and then Masen will take over. They've only recently discovered that 'the look' can get them basically everything that they want."

Kate popped her head around the corner. "Is it working?"

I sighed and headed over to the pantry. I grabbed two snack-sized bags of pretzels and handed them to both kids.

"Yay!" they both cheered and ran off.

My phone buzzed in my jean pocket. "Excuse me," I murmured to Edward as I glanced at the caller ID. It's Rose.

I answered once I was safely inside my bedroom. "Yellow."

"_Blue,"_ she greeted me back.

"Green!" we both shouted and burst into giggles at the same time. It had been our inside joke since before I can remember.

"_So, what's the deal, B?"_ Rose asked after our giggles trailed off.

I lay down on the bed and rolled onto my stomach. "What are you talking about?"

"_You usually call me around lunch time,"_

"Ugh," I groaned. "Sorry, I've been...busy."

She made an 'oooh' noise. _"What's his name? Oh my god, you're not a virgin anymore, are you?!"_

"Rose," I hissed. "You think I met up with some random guy and just gave away my VIP card?"

She howled with laughter. _"It's a _V _card, my dear prude friend. Say it with me 'V for virgin', unless there's something you need to tell me and you're calling it a Very __Important Penis card?"_

"You're incorrigible," I sighed.

Her laughter died down. _"Okay, I'm listening, tell mama Ro everything."_

"It's nothing, really. Just that my boss decided to visit." I was pretty sure I wasn't allowed to discuss the whole 'Code Name: Nanny' thing with her, so I kept quiet.

"_Tanya?"_

"No, her husband. Edward Cullen."

"_Let me guess...he's ugly and he made a pass at you?"_

I snorted. "I wish."

"_You wish that he made a pass at you or that he was ugly?"_

"Both," I grumbled. "He's gorgeous."

"_Then what's stopping you?" _she all but shouted at me.

"Oh, I don't know, Rose. Maybe it's the fact that's he's _married_?"

"_Honey...he hasn't visited Tanya in how many years?_" she didn't let me answer. _"It's obviously an unhappy marriage; does he even wear his ring?"_

Hmm. I can't remember if I've seen him wearing it or not, obviously I've never looked at his fingers.

_His fingers!_ I flushed and my eyes grew wide.

"_Bella?"_

"Hmm?" I answered back.

"_Stop thinking about his fingers," _she cackled.

Shit. I always knew she could read my mind. "I-I wasn't, Rose. That's gross and disrespectful."

"_Mmhhmm, sure it is,"_

I laughed despite the fact I was embarrassed. She hasn't changed a bit since the day I first met her.

It was only once we had ended our conversation that I started to think about what was in store for Edward and me tomorrow.

What if Tanya didn't meet with anyone while Edward was here?

I had never actually seen her with any of her lovers but she always spent so much time away from the house and hadn't seen her husband in...how long? Any one with common sense would be able to tell what she got up to in her free time. I just hoped we'd be able to catch her.

I rolled off my bed and put my camera on charge before heading downstairs to make dinner.

* * *

**AN: So, I'm thinking some spy work next chapter?**

**Thanks to my beta, _MrsEdwardCullenP_.**

**And to all of you lovely people who read my stories, review and send PM's – you're all too kind.**

**Thank you _PJ Austin _for recommending Code Name: Nanny in your story. It means a lot to me. **

**Follow me on Twitter: xVampiree**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated and anonymous reviews are enabled. **


	8. Surprising

**AN:** **Reviews are an addiction I never want to give up. Thank you all for your kind words!  
So it seems like you all enjoyed Rose :)**

**Listening to: Vampire Weekend – Oxford Comma**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. xVampiree does not, in any way, own Twilight. All characters, besides those **_**not **_**mentioned in the Twilight Series, belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other recognizable publications and/or characters do not belong to xVampiree. They belong to their respective owners. The plot line belongs to xVampiree. None of this work may be reproduced in any form without permission from xVampiree. Copyright 2010. **

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Surprising**

**Edward Cullen**

Today was Masen's first school field trip. There were three separate classes in his grade and all of them would be attending the La Push reservation for a day.

I was skeptical about the teacher to children ratio but Bella informed me that the kids would be using the buddy system, which meant that they would be in pairs. I still wasn't sold on the idea until she told me that there were several other staff members going with the kids.

Bella was still upstairs trying to get Masen to put his clothes on. I never knew that just getting a child dressed, would be such a mission. I'd have to ask Esme whether I used to be the same when I was a child, unless Masen got this trait from his mother. If she was having an affair then that would indicate she had a problem keeping her clothes on…

I was convinced my five year old son was a nudist.

"Masen Anthony Cullen." I heard Bella shout. "Take that underwear off of your head!"

Kate snickered next to me while she ate her cereal. For some reason she had been in a foul mood during dinner and excused herself half-way through the meal. I wanted to follow her and see if she would tell me what was wrong, but she had her door closed, telling everyone that she'd rather be alone.

"Are you doing anything fun at school today?" I asked her before taking my final sip of coffee.

"It's school." She raised an eyebrow at me as if to say 'Dad, seriously. Who has fun at school?'

I laughed. "Yeah, I guess so. Did you finish that book you were reading at the park?"

She nodded and took her now-empty bowl of cereal to the sink. Masen entered shortly after, dragging his backpack behind him as if it weighed a ton.

"What have you got in there, buddy?" I wondered.

"Nothing." He answered immediately with wide eyes.

I narrowed my eyes slightly and picked up the bag. Sure enough, it was far too heavy for a little boy. As I unzipped the bag I discovered the cause of the excessive weight. Masen had decided to take as many of his toys with him to the beach as he could.

"Did Bella say you could take these?" I asked, fighting a smile.

"Yes." He answered at the same speed as before.

I knew enough from having Kate that at Masen's age if they answered too quickly, it usually means they're lying.

Bella entered the kitchen and paused when she saw me. "Good morning, Edward."

"Morning, Bella." I smiled.

Her eyes flickered to the spot where the vase of roses had been yesterday but they were no longer there.

I had questioned Tanya about them last night after dinner and she blew it off just as I knew she would. Apparently, they were sent from her parents in order to wish her good luck for her audition. Naturally I asked where the audition would be taking place but she merely said that, "Oh, you haven't been home in so long. You wouldn't know where it is."And when I asked her what role she was auditioning for she told me that her character was a shopaholic that fell in love with the man who came to confiscate her belongings as a payment for her debts.

Masen gobbled up his breakfast very fast and ended up with a case of hiccups that he found incredibly amusing.

"Bella," he said, hiccupping halfway through her name. "I got the pick-ups!"

"You do?" she grinned, lifting him up and resting him on her hip. "That means I get to carry you all the way to school. It's called hiccups, baby."

"Oops," he laughed.

The click-clacking of heels on the hardwood floor alerted us about Tanya's presence. She entered the kitchen wearing a pair of black slacks and a white shirt with ruffles at the front.

"Good morning," she said with fake enthusiasm, swooping in and pecked my lips before I had the chance to turn my cheek.

"Eww…" Masen expressed his disgust at the act of kissing. His thoughts mirrored mine at that moment.

Tanya pulled away and spoke to him while he was still in Bella's arms. "Kissing isn't 'Eww', Masen. But then again you're a little too young to understand." She said as her thin fingers pinched his nose gently in an act that was supposed to be motherly. "Speaking of which, Bella, you do know that you're more than welcome to bring your boyfriend over."

I frowned at this statement. Bella had a boyfriend?

Bella squared her shoulders slightly. "I don't have a boyfriend, Tanya."

Tanya smirked. "Oh, that's right. Well, should there ever be a man in your life you're more than welcome to bring him over."

Bella's eyes blazed so fiercely that I was amazed they didn't burn holes through Tanya's flesh. She opened her mouth to speak, stopped herself and then started again.

"That's very generous of you."

Tanya grinned widely. "Well…you know me," she said boastfully as if she had just declared herself to be the nicest woman in America.

I watched with rapt attention as a slow smirk spread across Bella's face. "Oh yes, I most certainly do. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to take the kids to school earlier today."

**Bella Swan**

I had to bite my lip to stop my mouth from spewing the 'colorful' language I was thinking about Tanya.

The day I was hired, I was handed a small 'manual' with the children's daily program and the house rules. The first rule stated that I could not bring my 'partner' onto the premises nor could I have him/her involved with the children. Apparently now, the most important rule had changed and I could only think of two reasons why: 1) she wanted to get a head start on her bitching for the day and 2) she wanted me to break the rule so she could fire me because I knew that she had never liked me since day one. Sorry, honey, that's not gonna happen. I narrowed my eyes at her even though I knew she couldn't see me**.**

Much to Masen's disappointment, his hiccups disappeared by the time we arrived at school. He eagerly jumped out his seat and grabbed his backpack which was now only filled with only three of his favorite toys. I reminded him that he would have more than enough friends from his class to play with, while he was at the beach.

He had applied his sun block at home and had two white stripes across his cheeks that he declared was war paint.

"Have a great day at school, kids." I called after them as they walked away.

I was beginning to grow worried about Kate. Her recent mood-swings and unusual quietness led me to believe that this was the beginning of puberty.

Automatically, my brain began conjuring up images of me taking a red-faced Kate bra shopping, buying skin care products, which I would buy anyway…and I'd need to buy supplies in case her period started.

Surely the birds and the bees talk was due – maybe even overdue. I would've been the one to discuss it with her but I felt this was something her parents should do… it would be like teaching Masen to ride a bike without asking Edward first whether he'd like to teach his son or not.

Would Edward feel comfortable enough to discuss sex with Kate? Good God. What if he wanted me to help him explain? I cringed inwardly and gripped the steering wheel tighter.

I took slightly longer than expected to return back to the Cullen/Denali house and let out a sigh of relief once I saw Tanya had yet to leave for her 'audition'.

I told Edward to come and get me when he wanted to leave and then proceeded to act as if it were any other day and headed straight to my bedroom. I didn't bother with my painting shirt today and decided to sketch an idea I'd had while driving.

I was so engrossed in my art that I jumped in my seat at the sound of someone knocking on my bedroom door.

"Coming!" I called, my heart beat thumping in my ears from the fright. I dropped everything I was doing and ran to the door.

"She just walked out," Edward explained, ushering me to follow him downstairs. "If we hurry we'll be able to follow her."

I grabbed my car keys and glanced out the window to make sure she didn't see us leaving the house. She was looking down into her lap and I thought that she was probably texting.

I looked back at Edward and saw he was wearing the same baseball cap and glasses when I'd first met him in. Back then, I hadn't known any better but now… the offending garments covered my two favorite features of his: His auburn, coppery-brown hair and his emerald green forest eyes. Well, at least I wouldn't be transformed into a clumsy, stuttering mess the moment our eyes met.

Tanya started up her car and began driving down the driveway.

"Okay, let's head out," he murmured, opening the front door and gesturing for me to go first.

"I feel like there should be the _Mission Impossible_ theme song playing in the background," I thought out loud as I walked swiftly to my car and climbed into the passenger seat.

Edward grinned as he turned the key in the ignition. "If we don't catch her today, I'll be sure to play it next time."

For some reason, I felt a little…excited at the prospect I would be spending more time with him.

He stayed far enough away from Tanya so that she couldn't see us, but we could still see her.

"So, I heard that you graduated with a bachelor's degree in art," he started, filling the silence with small talk.

"Yeah," I smiled over at him. "I was going to study English but Art has always been my passion and I spend as much time as I can just…embracing it."

"Well, I admire that, especially since I am incapable of even drawing a stick-figure." He laughed at himself.

I frowned slightly. "Don't ever put yourself down. Have you ever _tried _to draw something else besides a stick figure?"

He opened his mouth to answer but I continued.

"What I meant was: have you ever tried to draw something else that you were really passionate about? I can draw stick figures till I'm blue in the face but I'm never going to get anywhere with those."

He released a long breath. "I guess I haven't really tried, well, except for when I was a kid and they made us draw mundane things like pictures of our families to see if we had any psychological problems or to see how our relationships with our families were."

"Did you ever draw the sun in your pictures?" I wondered, looking back at him to see he'd taken off his sunglasses.

"Yeah, in the corner, I think," He glanced sideways at me, trying to see if what he said was good or not.

"They say that if a child draws a sun that isn't fully there, like it's only a quarter of it in the corner – it means they're unhappy about something,"

"Huh," he said, sounding deep in thought as he scratched his chin with his free hand. "I never knew that."

"I'm sorry if I just stirred up some old bad memories or something," I hastily apologized.

"No, actually, I'm trying to think of what made me unhappy then. I don't remember much of my childhood."

We were silent for a moment and the only sound in the car was the ticking of the indicator as he turned left to follow Tanya.

"Speaking of childhoods," he started. "Your dad is Charlie Swan, the ex-chief of police, right?"

I smiled as the memories of Charlie in his old police uniform flashed in my mind, that was back in the day when salt and pepper was considered a food seasoning and not the color of his hair.

"Yeah, that's my dad."

"I bet that was scary for your boyfriends to meet your father."

I sighed. Was this a make-Bella-feel-like-she-should-join-the-nunnery day?

"Um, no not really, I dated one guy in high school for about a week but he never met my parents."

"I don't believe that, were the boys blind at Forks High?"

I glanced down at my lap and began picking at the hem of my t-shirt as I tried to will away the blush on my cheeks.

"You're blushing," he noticed softly.

_Jee, I had no idea…_

I shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, I don't do compliments,"

"We'll see about that," Edward murmured, his green eyes flickering between me and the road. "Do you have any idea where she's going?"

Oh, that's right, we were following Tanya.

I looked at our surroundings and noticed we were now in the La Push reservation. That was odd. I thought Tanya would at least travel to Port Angeles to keep whatever she was doing private.

I watched as her car pulled into a free parking bay and she stepped out, adjusting her blouse and her heels.

"I don't think there would be any acting auditions here…" Edward mumbled as he pulled into a parking spot that was hidden from her view.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I answered without looking at the caller ID. Ninety-nine percent of the time it was the same person.

"Hi, Rose, I'm kind of busy right now, can I call you back later?"

The voice that answered back was not Rosalie's.

"_Miss Swan, this is Mrs. Cope from Hillside Academy. Can you please come and collect Kate? We've had a bit of an incident,"_

I felt the color drain from my face as my brain conjured up all sorts of horrible images. "What kind of incident?" I barely squeaked.

"_Well, there was a fight between Kate and a group of other girls. Kate has locked herself in one of the bathroom stalls and we've tried to get the counselor to get her out but she hasn't had any luck…She was complaining about pain in her lower abdomen earlier and we think she may have begun err…menstruating."_

Edward, sensing that there was something wrong, turned the key in the ignition and began reversing out.

"Okay," I said in a voice that sounded so calm and collected I had a hard time believing it was mine. "Her father and I are on our way…"

I ended the call and wiped my hands over my face.

_Poor, sweetheart, she was going through so much that I didn't have a clue about. How would she handle her parents' divorce? What if she ever discovered that she wasn't Edward's child?_

"Bella?" Edward said frantically. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Kate was in a fight," I said and watched as the trees began to whizz passed us faster than ever before.

* * *

**AN: Okay, well, it's still the weekend and although I was convinced I wouldn't be able to post… I managed to get my shit together and just do it (Nike reference not intended)**

**I can no longer promise an update every weekend and I apologize in advance.**

**Much love to my beta, **_**MrsEdwardCullenP**_**. You are amazing – thank you, thank you and thank you.**

**You can follow me on Twitter: xVampiree**

**Please leave a review, they are greatly appreciated and, quite frankly, make my whole frigging week :)**


	9. Explaining

**AN: Your reviews for the last chapter made me smile, frown and laugh until my stomach hurt. **

**I understand that you want my chapters to be longer and I worked extra hard to make this chapter longer than usual. **

**Periods… can start at any age. Personally, I was thirteen. I have heard stories of the ages 9 and 6 even. Kate is **_**not**_** too young.**

**Listening to: The Offspring – Takes Me Nowhere**

**Disclaimer: ****No copyright infringement is intended. xVampiree does not, in any way, own Twilight. All characters, besides those **_**not **_**mentioned in the Twilight Series, belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other recognizable publications and/or characters do not belong to xVampiree. They belong to their respective owners. The plot line belongs to xVampiree. None of this work may be reproduced in any form without permission from xVampiree. Copyright 2010.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Explaining  
Bella Swan**

"What do you mean 'she was in a fight'?!" Edward asked frantically, whipping his head from the road to look at me every few seconds.

"Quick! Pull in here!" I pointed to the convenience store we were just about to pass.

"Bella, this is hardly the time for groceries," he growled out.

"Look, just trust me, okay? This is important."

He sighed, but relented and turned into a free parking bay right at the front.

I understood why he was getting so upset but I remembered the first time I got my period – I didn't want anyone else to know. At first I freaked out and thought I was dying. I remember thinking it was some kind of internal bleeding and rushed to tell my mother to take me to hospital. Renee handed me the necessary supplies and then proceeded to give me an hour long explanation about the joys of the menstrual cycle. I was only thirteen at the time and to suddenly have all this information plus the abdominal pain thrown at me was all too overwhelming and I ended up passing out.

I turned in my seat so that I could face him. "If I tell you something, do you promise not to freak out?"

His eyes grew wider but he nodded.

"Katestartedherperiod." I blurted out.

"What?" he frowned and leaned closer so he could hear what I said.

"Kate started her period." I repeated slowly this time.

He blinked in understanding and I could see the moment when his brain finally registered what I had said. His usually pale skin changed to a chalky white and he swallowed.

"She probably didn't want me to tell you, or anyone for that matter, but you're the only real parent she has…"

"Uh, thank you for telling me… but I can't… I mean, how am _I _supposed to explain _it_ to her? Surely that would be embarrassing, no?"

"I'll explain _it_, if you want. I just felt you should know what was going on,"

He let out a relieved breath that caused his entire body to relax. Upon his first hearing of the word 'period' he had grown completely tense.

"So," I started, trying to lighten the mood. "Do you wanna help me shop?"

He laughed and I wasn't surprised to hear it sounded a little strained.

"Stay here," I instructed him, sensing that he'd rather stay in the car. "I'll be five minutes." I jumped out the car and walked as fast as possible into the store.

Did all shops really need those bright halogen lights? They were enough to give anyone a headache. I assessed each aisle as I passed and finally, _finally_, found the correct one. I was so glad I wasn't a member of the male species at that moment. I no longer felt embarrassed or confused about buying pads or tampons.

I grabbed two types of pads – regular and heavy. I wasn't sure which one to choose, but figured she might as well have a selection. I grabbed a box of tampons for myself since I was due in a few days too.

"Excuse me, ma'am," a nasally voice slurred.

I turned my head to see a woman dressed completely in white, her bleached-blonde hair pulled up into a high pony tail with her fringe hanging in her eyes. The amount of foundation she wore made me think: _Would you like some face with that base?_

"I'm promoting the very latest in tampon-technology –"

"I'm sorry, I'd love to hear how you've created a robot tampon that will automatically self-destruct after eight hours, but I'm really in a hurry," I sneered sarcastically and left her standing there catching flies with her gaping mouth.

That was a moment when my friendship with Rose was evident. Rosalie Hale was the queen of sarcasm and could insult you in such a way that it would leave you standing there blankly for five minutes trying to determine whether you should be offended or not.

I sighed in frustration at myself as I realized I'd forgotten to grab a basket on my way in – now leaving me carrying all of this to the checkout counter. The cashier, a man slightly younger than me, handled my items gingerly as if they would somehow lower his testosterone levels by simply holding them.

I stuffed all the items into my handbag and thanked God Alice had taken me shopping two weeks ago and forced me to purchase a bag that a small child could probably fit in. Her explanation had made me blush: _Bags are like penises, Bella. The bigger, the better. _

"Did you, uh, buy everything?" Edward wondered as I pulled the seatbelt across my chest.

"I got everything I need," I replied. "Let's go."

--

Hillside Academy was a larger than average school which catered for boys and girls from pre-school to matriculation. The school described itself as being a hurt-free, family school with teachers that treated students with the respect they deserved and helped prepare them for adulthood.

The secretary, Mrs. Cope, was a short, elderly woman who I had met once or twice before. She was sweet and had those blue eyes that seemed to see right through you – as if she could read every thought you ever had. It was a little unnerving. She glanced at us over her spectacles as we entered and immediately jumped up from her seat behind the desk.

"Are you here for Miss. Cullen?" She asked calmly.

"Yes, I'm her father," Edward answered. "Is she okay? May I see her?"

"She's a little overwhelmed, I think, but she's requested to see a 'Bella'…"

"That's me," I informed her. "Will you show me where to go?"

"Of course, follow me."

I followed behind her down a long corridor and glanced into the classrooms as I passed them. I saw a class being taught algebra and an art class.

Mrs. Cope turned right into a small bathroom with five separate stalls. The harsh metal smell of disinfectant was almost enough to give me a headache. Four stalls were unoccupied and standing outside the fifth stall was a young, casually dressed woman.

She smiled, relieved, when she saw me and spoke to the closed door. "Kate, Bella's here. I'm going to leave you with her, okay?"

"Yes." I heard a sniff followed by a small voice. "Bella?"

I waited until the young woman and Mrs. Cope had left the room before I spoke. "Hey, sweetheart, are you okay?"

"No," her voice and my heart broke on that simple word. "Bella it hurts and…and there's blood."

"Don't be scared, baby. I know it hurts, but this is all part of you growing up and we can talk about that later," I paused and waited until she had finished blowing her nose. "I, uh, bought some sanitary pads for you… do you know how to use them?"

"Yeah, I think so, but what about my panties, they're stained?"

"I'll clean them up when we get home, just put this on for now." I unzipped my handbag and tore open the packaging before holding a single wrapped sanitary pad over the door for Kate to take.

"Okay, you just need to unwrap it and line it up with your panties. Make sure the sticky part is down and then fold those, uh, wing-like flaps so that they're kind of around your panties. You know what I mean?"

"Bella," she sighed. "I know how to do it."

Another quality of Kate's – she liked to do things on her own. It reminded me of the time she tried to cook dinner on her own last year. I had been banished from the kitchen seeing as I constantly hovered over her and made sure she didn't set anything on fire, or cut her finger.

"I'm old enough to do it," she had informed me. "This is to say 'thank you' to you and I'm not gonna feel like thanking you if you keep being so irritating."

Despite her words, I had laughed silently to myself. She actually surprised me by presenting a simple chicken salad which tasted delicious. She admitted that Esme had given her the recipe and the supplies but I was still incredibly proud that she had been able to make this on her own. From then on, I decided to be a little more trusting and let her do things on her own if she wanted to.

I waited for a moment until the movement inside the stall stopped. "Okay, I'm done." Kate announced.

"Do you want to talk about what happened with those girls now or at home?"

"At home." She answered. "I just wanna get out of here."

"You're going to have to unlock the door then."

The lock clicked and the door swung open to reveal the strongest twelve-year old I'd ever come across. Her eyes were red-rimmed and her face was paler than usual but she was still the most beautiful little girl I had ever seen.

"There you are," I sighed and opened my arms for her.

She moved awkwardly at first, no doubt due to her latest… accessory, but wrapped her small arms around me and squeezed tightly.

"Is my dad here?" she whispered quietly.

"Yes, he was so worried about you. Are you ready to go?"

She nodded against my shoulder and pulled away. I kept my hand on her back as we walked back to the main office and wasn't surprised to see Edward pacing in the waiting area. He stopped when he saw us and hurried to open the door.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" he asked Kate immediately. He pulled her into his arms.

"Yeah, dad," she sighed. "I'm fine."

He looked at me for confirmation and I shrugged. She said she was okay but there was still the issue of her fighting with another girl to resolve.

Edward took her hand as he led her out the office.

"Thank you," I said to Mrs. Cope who was watching Edward's display of affection with a small smile on her face.

"No problem, will you tell Kate I hope she feels better soon?"

"Sure. Bye,"

"Goodbye, Miss Swan."

I walked briskly to catch up with Edward and Kate but paused once I heard part of their conversation.

"…know I'm not the best father in the world," Edward was saying as he held Kate's hand. "But I'm going to make up for it, okay? You and your brother are growing up so fast and you're growing up without me. I love you, Kate, I hope you know that."

"You're a great father, dad, I just wish you were around more often. I love you, too."

Edward knelt down and hugged his daughter for a moment as they stood outside my car.

_Oh my god, Bella, do not cry. _I chanted to myself as I bit down painfully on my bottom lip. The moment was so sweet that I felt evil for having to break it up by clearing my throat to announce my presence.

Edward looked up at me and smiled before releasing Kate. "Alright, time to go."

--

Jessica was vacuuming the living room once we had arrived back and didn't question Kate's early return.

"How about you go have a shower?" I suggested to Kate. "And I'll meet you up there when you're done with some hot chocolate."

"Thanks, Bella," she smiled timidly and climbed the stairs.

Edward followed me into the kitchen and grabbed the milk from the fridge. "Is she really okay? And what about the fight, did the other girl start it?"

"Whoa, Edward, calm down. I think she's okay, I didn't really have a long time to talk to her and she is going to tell me about the fight once she's out the shower. But I'm sure it wasn't anything serious."

"Well, it was serious enough to upset her," he argued.

Despite the fact I was proud of him for showing his 'concerned parent' side, his remark irked me a little.

"Have you ever been around a PMS woman?" I countered as I began making the hot chocolate. "I cry even if there's no more ice cream left. I'm not saying it was something stupid that caused the fight, because I don't know. I'm just saying that she probably hasn't gotten used to the hormones."

His frowned forehead relaxed slightly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to argue with you. You're doing me a favor and I'm being a jerk to you."

"Maybe just a little," I held up my thumb and forefinger to indicate just how little. "You may be forgiven if you pass me that milk."

He smiled a little and passed me the milk. "Do you need me to do anything else?"

"Nope, that's all. Uh, do you want to be there while I explain or would you rather wait down here?"

"I think she'd feel more embarrassed if I was there," he sighed and I agreed. Pre-teen girls were the most easily embarrassed creatures on the planet.

I left Edward in the kitchen and made my way up to Kate's bedroom. I was surprised to see she had finished in the shower and was already dressed in a pair of old pajamas.

"Feeling better after the shower?" I wondered as I sat on the edge of her bed.

"A little," she answered quietly, taking the hot chocolate from my hands.

"Do you want painkillers?"

She shook her head and took a sip out the mug. "Thanks for this."

"No problem... So, do you want to tell me about that fight with that group of girls?"

She was silent for a moment, as if deciding on the best way to say it and then placed her hot chocolate on her bedside table.

"It was just one girl – Irina. She was making fun of one of the smaller kids because she had toilet paper stuck on her shoe after she left the bathroom. I told her to shut up and one of the teachers heard so I got in trouble." She let out a breath and continued. "Then Irina said 'didn't your nanny ever teach you not to say 'shut up' to people?'. She said it in a way that made it sound like she was calling you stupid. I didn't like it, Bella. You're _not _stupid," she looked deep into my eyes as if trying to convey her last words as seriously as possible.

I frowned a little. "Sweetheart, that was very sweet of you to defend me, but I'm a big girl. If that 'Irina' girl wants to call me stupid behind my back, then she's what I like to call a coward – emphasis on the 'cow'." The last part made her giggle. "I don't want you getting into fights because of me, I love you so much and if you were to get hurt… God, I can't even think of it."

"I couldn't help it, Bella. I just got so angry."

"Did anyone get hurt?" I asked.

"No, but I wanted to hurt her. Am I going to get in trouble at school for this?"

"That was your hormones that made you feel that way. If you get any trouble at school about it, tell them to call me. Hormones are all a part of growing up. Much like you starting your menstrual cycle."

She bit her bottom lip, a habit I'd only noticed now. Had she picked that up from me?

"Have they taught you about it at school? I just want to know how much you know."

She shrugged. "They told us what everything is, like the fallopian tubes, our ovaries and that having your period means you can have a baby. Is that true, I could have a baby right now?"

"Well, I certainly hope you're not thinking about having a baby right now," I quirked an eyebrow at her and she shook her head vigorously. "But, yes, that's what it means. It also means that you're a woman now."

"But I haven't even been a teenager yet!" She protested with wide eyes.

"Relax, sweetie," I told her, reaching forward to hold her hand. "You will be a teenager, you're not magically going to fast-forward through time and become an old lady."

"Phew," she sighed.

"Do you have any questions about your period?"

"How often will I get it?" she asked immediately.

"Well, it could be a while until you get your next one, because they're usually irregular in the beginning. But you usually get them once a month, or more accurately, every twenty-eight days."

She gaped at me. "You mean I'm gonna have this pain every month?"

"You could be lucky and only have pain for the first one," I hedged but she didn't look like she believed me. "Don't worry, no matter what I'll be here to help you get through it."

"I don't get it. I don't want to have a baby right now, so why do I have to have this?"

"It's not something you can control. It's a natural body function for women."

"Stupid body function," Kate growled.

"Believe me, there are women all over the world thinking the same way as you, but look on the bright side, at least you know that one day when you're older all this pain will be worth it when you hold that little baby in your arms – well, if kids are what you want."

"Yeah, I want kids, but I want them to be all girls. Boys poop a lot."

I giggled, remembering Masen in his younger years. As soon as you put a new diaper on him, he'd poop in it.

"Well, whatever gender it is, I'm sure it will be adorable."

She smiled and scooted closer so that she could hug me. "Thank you for being there for me, Bella. I love you."

"I love you, too. Are you sure you're okay now?"

"Yep, I'm a little tired though."

"Get some rest and just call if you need anything."

"'Kay," she sighed and began climbing in under her duvet.

I walked downstairs and frowned when I saw Edward asleep on the couch. Surely I hadn't been with Kate that long? I glanced at the wall clock and my eyes widened. Our talk had lasted over two hours and it was now time to fetch Masen from school.

I debated with myself whether I should wake Edward or not and decided against it. He looked so calm, just lying there. My hand twitched at my side as I saw a stray lock of his hair hanging in his face. I just wanted to brush it away – and should my hand caress his skin in the process, well, that would just be a bonus.

_More like the jackpot, Bella,_ I rebuked myself.

"He's been asleep for over an hour now," a voice whispered behind me.

I nearly jumped out of my skin for the second time that day. "Jeebus, Jessica, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry," she murmured, but by the way she was trying to keep in her laughter, I could tell her apology was insincere.

"If Ed- Mr. Cullen wakes up while I'm away, tell him Kate is upstairs sleeping and I've gone to collect Masen from school."

"Of course," she nodded. "Would you like me to make lunch for Masen for when he returns?"

"That would be great, thank you."

She waved me off and hurried to the kitchen to prepare his meal.

I was relieved to see Masen standing outside the school, still all in one-piece and it appeared as if he didn't get sun burnt.

"Hey, Mase," I greeted him as I climbed out my car.

He didn't return my greeting with his usual megawatt grin, instead he just ran towards me and clung to my legs.

"What's wrong, baby?"

He said something into my leg but I couldn't hear what he was saying over the noise of kids screeching and giggling.

I lifted him up and asked him again. His face was flushed pink and felt hotter than usual under my hand.

"Not feeling good," he answered me, placing his head into the crook of my neck.

What were the chances that both kids would be sick on the same day?

"What's not feeling good? Your tummy?"

He shook his head.

"Did you eat something funny?" I immediately thought that a food allergy may have caused this. Masen hadn't been sick for a while now.

"No," he grumbled. "I wanna go home, Bella."

"Okay," I tried to pry him from me to place him in his car seat but he just tightened his grip around my neck and began to cry. "Masen, you need to let go so I can take you home."

"Nuh-uh," he wailed, attracting the attention of nearby mothers, teachers and nannies. Of course, they all immediately thought it was something _I _had done.

"Just for five minutes, please, then I'll stay with you, okay?" his short fingernails were now digging into my skin.

He made a fussing noise but loosened his grip on me so I could place him in his car seat.

I drove home as fast as I could while Masen cried in his car seat. I had a hard time not crying myself, he was obviously very uncomfortable and it broke my heart to see him hurting. Much like how I felt when I saw Kate in pain earlier today.

I carried him inside as fast as I could while he clung to me tightly.

"Edward?" I called as I closed the front door. "Can you help me here?"

"What's going on?" He asked as he saw his son crying in my arms.

"I think he's got a temperature," I answered. "I think the best thing to do would be to give him a bath to try cool his body down."

"It could just be sunstroke." Edward mused. "Is your head sore, buddy?" he asked his son.

The little boy nodded and I felt a little relieved to know what was wrong with him.

I carried him upstairs and helped him undress as Edward made sure the bath water was cool enough to help bring down his temperature.

Masen threw up while we were drying him off after his bath but luckily it landed on the tiled floor and not on Edward and me.

He seemed to feel a little better once he had vomited but, just in case, I placed a large plastic bowl next to his bed for him to throw up into, should the need arise.

I made sure the ceiling fan was on as I lay down next to him and brushed his hair out of his face. Edward had left momentarily to check on Kate.

Masen fell asleep shortly after and snuggled into my side. The house was quiet and I could just make out the sound of a car pulling into the driveway.

* * *

**AN: Holy cow, that was a long one. Better?**

**I'm not promising that all chapters will be long, it depends on how much I want to happen. **

**Huge thank you to **_**MrsEdwardCullenP, **_**I hope you're feeling better bb.**

**Follow me on Twitter for updates and random jabber I am xVampiree.**

**Please take a moment to leave a review, I would really appreciate it.**


	10. Comforting

**AN: A huge thank you to everyone – your reviews brightened my day.**

**Masen has sunstroke. It's pretty common here and I had it five times last year. I know most of you probably know what it is, but just in case… If you're out in the sun for too long and you don't keep hydrated you get a really bad headache and throw up. Well, at least that's what happens to me. **

**I kind of wanted to cry a little while I was writing some of this chapter, so I thought you might like a little warning. It's probably only me though. I've been a sap lately.**

**Listening to: Ellie Goulding – This Love (Will Be Your Downfall)**

**Disclaimer: ****No copyright infringement is intended. xVampiree does not, in any way, own Twilight. All characters, besides those **_**not **_**mentioned in the Twilight Series, belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other recognizable publications and/or characters do not belong to xVampiree. They belong to their respective owners. The plot line belongs to xVampiree. None of this work may be reproduced in any form without permission from xVampiree. Copyright 2010.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Comforting  
Edward Cullen**

I was on my way back to Masen's bedroom when I heard the front door opening. Tanya entered and started walking up the stairs but stopped when she saw me.

"How was your audition?" I asked, trying to keep the accusatory tone out of my voice.

"It was good, but they said they'll get back to me. I might have to do a few call-backs."

"Kate and Masen are both sick, in case you're wondering where they are," I said as I assessed her expression carefully and saw only mild interest.

"Well, I hope Isabella is looking after them." I nodded and she continued. "It's about fucking time she does what she's hired to do, not sitting in her bedroom all day long with her _finger painting." _She sneered.

I bit my tongue as I attempted to stop myself from creating a scene with no luck. "Tanya, she's basically raising our children. What Bella does in her free time is none of our concern."

She glared at me for a moment as if waiting for me to retract my statement and back down. When she saw that I had no intention of doing so, she stepped passed me.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a charity gala to attend tonight."

"Oh, and who are you taking as your date?"

"It's a no partner function," she explained as she shut the master bedroom door behind her.

I exhaled heavily and tugged on my hair so hard that I was afraid I might pull out a handful and have a huge bald spot.

"Hey," I heard a quiet voice whisper. I looked up to see Bella standing outside Masen's door. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I answered and noticed her droopy eyes. "You look tired."

She shook her head. "Where's Tanya?"

I looked to the master bedroom door and then gestured for Bella to follow me downstairs.

"Sorry, I didn't want to risk her overhearing us," I explained. "She has a charity gala to attend, so she's in there getting ready."

"Did you tell her both kids were sick?" Bella whispered.

I nodded, frowning as I remembered Tanya's comment about Bella's 'finger painting'.

"Wait. Don't you have to take a partner to those?"

"She said it was a no partner function…" I rolled my eyes. Did Tanya really think I was that dense?

"Bullshit."

In the short amount of time I had known Bella, I had never heard her utter a swear word before. The father side of me worried that she might have taught my children one of those inappropriate words, despite the fact that I seriously doubted it. The man side of me, however, battled to hold back the reaction this single word caused.

Bella was incredibly attractive. You'd have to be blind not to notice it. With her pale skin that created a contrast against her dark hair and melted chocolate eyes. She had a look that could be interpreted as an innocent angel or a seductive vixen.

It took me a moment before I realized that Bella had continued talking. "Edward, are you there?"

I shook my head to clear it. "Yeah, sorry, just spaced out a little. What were you saying?"

She watched me a moment before speaking. "I said, that this would have been the perfect time to _spy_," she whispered the word. "On her, maybe she has got a date. I could stay here and look after the kids, if you'd like? It's a great opportunity."

"I can't do that to you, Bella," I protested. "They're both sick so I'll help you,"

I saw her jaw clench slightly before I saw the amusement dancing in her eyes. "Edward, I'm paid to help _you_. You're defeating my purpose. If I can manage to catch Masen while he's running around naked on a sugar high and make dinner at the same time, then I'm sure I can handle two sick kids." She said firmly.

I was about to tell her that she obviously wasn't paid enough but she turned her head towards the stairs as if she had heard something.

"Excuse me," she murmured and ran upstairs.

I followed after her and found her in Masen's bedroom. His curtains were closed and he was lying on his bed crying.

"What happened, baby?" she asked him, clearly concerned as she sat next to him. "Why is the side of your face red?"

"I fell out the bed," he hiccupped and climbed into her lap.

"Bella!" Kate shrieked from her bedroom.

"I'll go to her," I told Bella and ran to my daughter's bedroom.

"Dad! There's a huge spider on the wall!" Kate pointed to said 'huge' spider, which was only about the size of the pad of my thumb.

I grabbed the empty mug next to her bed and trapped the spider inside of it. I then slid a piece of paper between the wall and the cup to keep the spider from escaping.

"Kill it!" She demanded, poking her head out from under her duvet cover.

"Kate," I murmured as I let the spider go outside her window. "Imagine if you were that spider, would you want someone to squish you?"

"If I was that ugly with eight legs, then yes," she grumbled. "What if it comes back?"

"When the time comes, we'll deal with it," I assured her. "How are you feeling?"

"Still sore," she mumbled. "But, I'm really tired too."

I kissed her forehead. "Get some rest and call me or Bella if you need anything."

"Kay," she sighed as I closed her door.

I was just in time to see Tanya exiting the bedroom that used to be ours. She wore a shocking pink, glittery cocktail dress which didn't really work well with her strawberry blonde hair that was now straightened and pulled back in a tight pony tail.

"Don't wait up," she called to me as she walked down the stairs, trying extra hard to swing her hips.

I shook my head at her even though she couldn't see and then checked in on Masen and Bella again.

Masen had fallen asleep again and Bella was quietly putting away his toys that previously littered his floor.

"It was just a spider," I told her.

"Blech." She shuddered delicately. "I'm glad you were the one to kill it."

"I didn't kill it – it wasn't doing anything wrong."

"Spiders give me the creeps. I had to draw one for an assignment once. Do you want to see it?"

**Bella Swan**

What the hell was I thinking when I asked him if he wanted to see my art? I didn't usually show anybody. Rose had to snoop around to try and get a glimpse, but asking him, came out like word vomit.

Jeebus. I hoped word vomit didn't become a new bad habit of mine because then Edward would probably hear me saying how beautiful his eyes were, or that his porn-jaw made me drool. Either option would be horrifyingly embarrassing. It wasn't only his physical appearance I was attracted to; he was a good person on the inside as far as I could tell. He realized that he needed to be there for his children and was willing to do anything in order to be a better father.

"Sure," he replied. "I'd love to."

I groaned internally but managed to keep what I hoped looked like a smile on my face.

He followed me as I quietly left Masen's bedroom and opened the door to my own.

Thank God Jessica had made the bed. I didn't want him to think I was a total slob. I grabbed my old display folder and placed it on the large desk that had various pencils and pens scattered across it.

I tried to flip through most of it as quick as possible before I found the picture of a single spider dangling from a strand of its web which was splattered with tiny droplets of morning dew.

He was silent for a long moment and I found myself biting down harder and harder on my bottom lip. Did he not like it?

"That is incredible, Bella," he finally murmured in a somewhat awed tone. "Wow."

I blushed immediately and kept my eyes away from his face. "It's just a spider…You don't have to say that, I understand if you don't want to hurt my feelings." I mumbled.

"If I didn't like it – it would be obvious. When I lie, my voice usually goes up a few octaves."

I looked up at him and smiled shyly. "I'll keep that in mind,"

He chuckled and pinched the bottom of the page between his thumb and index finger. "May I?" he asked permission to turn the page.

"Sure," I consented and let him thumb through the folder.

"Do you always use pen or pencil for your sketches? No painting?"

I managed to stop myself from snorting in the most unladylike manner. "Uh, I usually draw everything in pencil on my sketch pad and then transfer it onto the canvas," I said as I pulled off the cloth that covered all the canvases and looked through them until I found the one I was looking for: The portrait of Kate and Masen.

I had managed to get both kids to stand still next to each other and give me their cheesiest grins so that I could snap a picture of them. It was an incredibly cute picture and painting, if I do say so myself. The kids were obviously the foreground of the picture and behind them was the blurry background of the back yard.

I placed the painting in front of Edward and watched his face carefully to see his reaction. His mouth popped open and his jaw dropped.

"Bella…" he seemed to be at a loss for words. That was a good thing, right? "This is… this is amazing."

"It's my favorite painting of all," I whispered.

"It's my kids so it's obviously my favorite painting as well," he chuckled lightly. "But this is just…sublime. You don't have any copies anywhere, do you?"

"I only have the pre-sketch, but I can make a replica of this one? Or take a picture with you and the kids."

"Really? I like the second option better. You wouldn't mind, would you? I have plenty of photographs of them; I just feel that a painting adds a sense of sentimentality."

"I don't mind, it just may take a w…" I was about to inform him that it may take a while for the painting to be done as I had a lot less free time when I was cut off by a bloodcurdling scream that sent shivers down my spine.

"YOU CAN'T TAKE ME!" Masen screeched from his bedroom.

I dropped the painting I was holding and ran as fast as my legs would allow. Edward ran directly behind me into Masen's bedroom.

The little boy sat upright in his bed, stray locks of sweat-saturated hair stuck to his face that was bright red. Tears streamed down his face and he appeared to be hyperventilating, his small chest heaving rapidly.

I wrenched the duvet off of him and cradled him to my chest as soon as I sat down on the bed.

"Masen? Masen, baby, what's wrong? Who's taking you?" I asked frantically.

"Tanya a-and t-the man," he wailed, clinging to the front of my shirt and wrapping his legs around my waist.

Edward immediately assumed that there was a potential kidnapper in the house and rushed to check on Kate.

I held him tightly against me and gently rocked us both back and forth. "Was this in your dream?" I wondered, brushing away his hair.

Edward returned as Masen nodded his head against my chest, hiccupping through his sobs.

"It was a dream," I mouthed to Edward, as I gently ran my fingers up and down Masen's back to try calm him down.

"Which man was taking you with Tanya?" I asked quietly as his sobs began to ebb. I removed my hand from Masen's back and let Edward continue my previous actions.

"The – The man from the beach, the one she k-kissed," he stuttered. "I s-saw her this morning."

My eyes snapped to Edward's immediately. So Tanya _had_ met with her lover earlier and now we knew for certain that she was having an affair.

I believed Masen, and I was sure Edward did too, but the world seen from the eyes of a little boy was not always believable to others. Tanya could easily claim that she was merely sharing a friendly peck on the cheek. We had no physical evidence such as the name of her lover, or a photograph.

"I asked Tanya 'bout him," Masen mumbled into my shirt. "But she said if I said anything about it she'd slap me again,"

I could literally feel all the blood drain from my face. "Slap you again?" I choked out, my eyes brimmed with tears already. Edward's growl was barely audible and tried to control himself by fisting his hands through his hair.

"She hit me when I asked her an' she said she was gonna take me away from you, daddy and Kate," he said with a shaky voice indicating that he was about to start crying again. "P-please don't let her take me. I will be a good boy, I promise."

The expression Edward's face held was heartbreaking when he heard his pleading son. His eyes were glistening but I knew that he wasn't able to do anything, at least for now.

I didn't know what to say. The rage boiling inside of me would manifest until the moment Tanya breezed back through that front door. Those would be her last steps. Who the fuck did she think she was, hitting her child because he knew too much?

"I'm sorry I lied to you, Bella," Masen whimpered.

With his small apology I felt myself re-focus on the little boy in my arms who still needed consoling. "Lied about what, baby?"

"That I fell out the bed."

Understanding dawned on me. "Was your face red because Tanya hit you?"

He nodded into my chest again as my tears began to stream down my cheeks. I exhaled shakily and passed Masen to Edward, who held him similar to the way I had. My reasoning for moving him was because I didn't want him to see me crying.

"Can I tell you a secret, buddy?" Edward whispered as he held his son.

Masen whispered a quiet 'yes' in response.

"Bella and I are gonna make sure Tanya never, ever, _ever_ hits you again, okay? And about that man, we're going to take care of it. I promise."

"And Tanya's not gonna take me away?" he asked hesitantly.

"I'll never let that happen, buddy. I promise."

"Pinky promise?" he lifted his small pinky up to Edward.

Edward linked his pinky with Masen's to seal the promise and then Masen climbed back onto his bed, placing his head down on his pillow. He was probably exhausted from all the crying.

I managed to stop myself from crying by biting down painfully into my bottom lip as I tucked him in and exited the room, Edward trailed behind me and closed the door gently.

Only when he touched my arm that I realized I was shaking violently. My teeth unclamped my bottom lip and I began to sob.

Wordlessly, Edward wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I hiccupped and spluttered my protests that I was going to ruin his shirt with my tears but he just shushed me and held me tighter.

"I'm g-going to f-fucking kill her when s-she gets home," I choked out.

"I'd give you the knife and help you bury the body if I could," he murmured quietly into my hair and I swear I heard him inhale deeply. Was he sniffing me? "But she can't know that we know," he finished and rested his cheek on the top of my head.

As much as I hated to agree with him and leave that – that STD infested, emotionless, selfish, irritating, whorish, _bitch_ alive, I knew he was right. We needed the evidence and I was now more determined than ever to get the aforementioned bitch away from Kate and Masen.

The part that upset me the most was that both kids were completely innocent and had never done anything wrong to deserve this. They were, honest to God, good children with impeccable manners and were incredibly bright. Masen was only five years old and yet he spoke like he had been talking for over ten years. Even Kate, who was only twelve years old, had more passion for her dancing than anyone I had ever seen before.

I decided I needed some sort of revenge if I were to not kill her the moment she set her foot in the house. Maybe I could turn on the cold water tap in a different bathroom while she was showering? That would burn her, right? Even if it were for a short moment… it would prepare her for the hell she would surely experience. Or I could pull some sort of prank that she would never know it was me? I didn't have an exact plan for revenge, but I would brainstorm that later.

Suddenly, I remembered that I was still wrapped in Edward's arms and it felt…good. I knew he was probably only trying to comfort me but who knew if I would ever get a chance like this again? I inhaled and nearly swooned as his scent seduced my sense of smell.

Holy shit, he smelled good. Like vanilla but with a hint of the crisp, fresh scent of lemon.

Reluctantly, I pulled away and wiped at my eyes. "Thank you," I mumbled, feeling embarrassed for some odd reason.

"You're welcome, Bella," he breathed, casting his eyes over every inch of my face to determine if I was okay before he released me. "You look tired, why don't you go have a nap?"

I nodded as I walked to my bedroom. I suddenly felt cold now that his arms weren't wrapped around me. Lonely, even.

Sleep came easily after all that had happened today, and the day wasn't even over yet…

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry for the delay in positing this chapter.  
My grandfather passed away after a long struggle with cancer. This one's for you, Gamps: **

_**May the road rise to meet you,  
May the wind be always at your back,  
May the sun shine warm upon your face,  
The rains fall soft upon your fields.  
Until we meet again,  
May God hold you in the palm of his hand.  
- Irish Blessing**_

**A humongous thank you to my lovely beta: **_**MrsEdwardCullenP**_**.**_**  
**_**You helped me breathe again and fix up all my commas, thank you. **

**Hayley, thank you for the pep talk and tissues.**

**Please leave a review, I love getting them.  
Follow me on Twitter: xVampiree.**

_**Happy Mother's day on Sunday, to all of you who are moms, and even those of you who aren't :)**_


	11. Capturing

**AN: Wow, all these death threats to Tanya? **

**And they were all hilarious. Thank you, everyone!**

**Also, thank you all for your condolences.**

**Listening to: Eminem – Taking My Ball (this song makes me laugh for some reason)  
& Breaking Benjamin – Give Me A Sign (I'm in love with this song)**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. xVampiree does not, in any way, own Twilight. All characters, besides those **_**not **_**mentioned in the Twilight Series, belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other recognizable publications and/or characters do not belong to xVampiree. They belong to their respective owners. The plot line belongs to xVampiree. None of this work may be reproduced in any form without permission from xVampiree. Copyright 2010.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Capturing  
Bella Swan**

I woke up disorientated to a bright light streaming in through my still-open bedroom curtains. I sat up and wiped at my eyes.

How long had I been asleep for?

I stretched and glanced at the clock on my bedside table. Holy shit, it was six in the morning. How had I managed to sleep through the whole night in a pair of jeans? I winced and carefully pulled them off, replacing them with a pair of comfortable pants.

I tip-toed to Kate's bedroom to check on how she was doing and noticed a glass of water and a box of painkillers next to her bed. I placed my hand on her forehead and was met with sleepy green eyes and flushed cheeks.

"Good morning," I smiled at her. "How are you feeling?"

"It still hurts," she grumbled and snuggled deeper into the sheets. "Can I stay home today, Bella?"

"Sure, I will go and check on your brother now, and then make you a cup of milk." I said and left her room.

This was the first morning in a long time that I had woken up alone in my bed, I realized as I made my way to Masen's bedroom. I missed the warmth that used to surround me as I woke up. Two small hands wrapped tightly around my neck and a sweet warm breath being exhaled into the crook of my neck. I had grown to love these two angels over the past four years I had been working for the Cullen family. I couldn't bear to watch them cry over the bitch they had for a mother…

_Stop it, Bella, before you lose it again._ I chided myself.

I slowly opened Masen's bedroom door and what I saw inside both startled and awed me. Edward was seated in the rocking chair in the corner of Masen's room with a book in his hands.

He looked up at me and smiled tiredly. "Good morning."

"Hi," I flushed and noticed the blanket at his feet. "Did you sleep in here?"

He nodded and patted the armrests of the chair. "It's pretty comfy and I wanted to let you sleep," he said sincerely.

"Thank you… How has he been?" I walked over to Masen's bed and checked his temperature with the back of my hand. He seemed a little warm still.

"He threw up again at about midnight. I gave him a cold shower to bring his temperature down and made sure he drank some more water."

I sat on the edge of the bed and faced Edward. "Well, Kate's staying home today, so he can too… err, unless you have a problem?" Maybe he was one of those fathers who wanted their kids to have a perfect attendance record? I didn't know.

"No, it's fine by me." He sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose briefly before he looked at me again. "When I was a kid, I was running around the house and I accidentally broke Esme's favorite vase. She was so angry because it was a present from my father for their first anniversary. She grabbed me by the hand and smacked me on the butt. I ran to my room crying and stayed there for a while. Later that afternoon she came in my room, her eyes were bloodshot from crying and she apologized for hitting me," he continued. "Even now, after twenty six years she still apologizes for traumatizing my six year old soul," he finished and sighed looking at Masen with glassy eyes. "It took every ounce of self-control I had not to confront Tanya when she walked in last night. How could she do that to him? What kind of person does that?" he finished in a hoarse voice.

I got up from the bed and went to him feeling a strong need to comfort him. I placed my hand gently on his shoulder and looked into his forest green eyes. "The kind of person that has a death wish, and let me tell you that you're lucky I was sleeping, because you would have been forced to find a way to restrain me. I swear to God if she touches him again I am gonna bury her in the deepest pit of Hell."

He tugged at his hair for a moment. "I just wish we had some sort of proof that she hit him. The mark had already faded by the time Masen told us."

"I'm more worried about the mark that's left on the inside. I've never hit him before so…" I glanced at the little boy sleeping peacefully and let out a sigh. Did he understand that his mother was a complete bitch for doing that to him? Or did he think that it was his entire fault and that he was a bad boy?

"We'll just have to see how he acts around Tanya and if she ever does something like _that_ again, we need to take a photograph to document it," Edward said.

I nodded in agreement and then rose to my feet. "I'll just go call the school then, to let them know the kids aren't going to be attending today."

**Edward Cullen  
A week later: Saturday**

It had been a week since Bella and I discussed Tanya hitting Masen and the kids were both back to their normal selves.

Bella, however, still looked like she was about to climb over the dinner table every night and throttle Tanya's neck. I suspected she was also master-mind behind Tanya's hysterics when she ran out the shower screaming that she had been burned.

There was no way I could blame her for her actions. I just wished I had been the one to think of that one. Bella had been reasonably calmer since that night and I often saw her snickering to herself whenever Tanya took a shower.

My mind drifted back to the week before when I had held her in my arms while she sobbed. There had been no thought behind my actions; it just came naturally, just like breathing.

I remembered the way it felt when her small frame was pressed up against mine and how her hair smelled like apples and freesia. Even with red-rimmed eyes and a trembling bottom lip – she was still beautiful and I felt myself feeling more and more attracted to her as I spent more time with her. She was funny, caring – my god, was she caring – and as I recently discovered, she also had incredible wit.

When I entered the kitchen this morning I found her cooking eggs and bacon for everyone. Kate and Masen were already seated at the island and had tucked into their food.

"What's this?" I wondered.

"A dead one of these," she deadpanned and then smirked at me.

_She's watched The Love Guru?_

_The_ _Love Guru _was a movie starring Mike Myers that happened to be on television one night that I got home, early from work. I decided to just leave it on as background noise for my apartment and ended up watching and enjoying every minute of it.

I found myself grinning like an idiot throughout my entire breakfast, up until Tanya walked into the room and began making a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, family and Tanya," I heard my mother call as she entered the house through the front door.

"Nana!" both kids exulted and abandoned their breakfasts to tackle her in a hug.

Esme giggled delightfully and squeezed her 'grandbabies' as she liked to call them.

"Good morning, Esme," Bella greeted her cheerfully. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Ooh, yes, thank you, sweetie." My mother kissed my cheek, wiped off the lipstick mark she'd left and then took her seat between my kids.

"I just came by to check on my grandbabies since I heard you were both sick last week."

Masen nodded while chewing a piece of bacon. "I threw up three times!" he said as held up four fingers proudly. I didn't have the heart to correct him.

"Masen," Kate chided him. "We're eating."

He stuck his tongue out at her. "You're just jealous."

Kate snorted and continued cutting her slice of toast.

"And how are you feeling, Kate? Alice told me you were _quite sick_." Her green eyes watched my daughter intently as if she was sending her some sort of telepathic message.

Kate blushed and looked down at her food. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Tanya spluttered and coughed into her coffee mug. "Fuck, this tastes like shit!"

My mother choked on her toast and Kate quickly patted her back.

"Well, no wonder. The sugar has been replaced with salt!" Tanya growled.

"Oh!" Bella cried, rushing over to where Tanya was standing. "I'm so sorry. I must have slipped up this morning. I was just so tired," She finished and gave her a sickly sweet smile, completely devoid of apology.

Tanya glared at Bella for a moment and Bella just glared right back. Neither was willing to back down.

"Don't let it happen again," she snapped and left the room.

Bella walked back to her seat silently and winked at me when she caught my eye. I rewarded her with a low smirk and laughed lowly. This was obviously another one of her plans for revenge.

"You two are never to repeat that word, you hear me?" my mother told Kate and Masen sternly once she had recovered from choking.

Masen scrunched up his nose, utterly confused. "What word?"

"The F-word, Masen." Kate informed him and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you mean F…" Kate clamped her hand over his mouth and my mother looked as though she was about to expire.

"Masen, that's not a nice word, okay?" Bella said calmly, maintaining eye contact with him. "If we ever hear you say that again, you're going to be given a time out."

"Tanya doesn't get time outs," he replied cheekily.

"Don't talk like that to Bella." I reprimanded him. Where was this sudden attitude coming from? "Say sorry, please."

He jumped down from his seat and rushed to her side to hug her. "I'm sorry, Bella," he mumbled into her neck.

Esme, seemingly, appeared to regain her ability to breathe and sighed. She met my eyes and gave me a look that told me she was more than horrified about what Tanya was saying around the kids.

My mother and Tanya had never gotten along. There had been a brief period when Tanya was pregnant with Kate that my mother made an effort to get to know her, but Tanya wasn't interested in anything she had to say.

Tanya re-entered the room and placed her handbag over her shoulder. "Well, I have a meeting with my agent now, so I'll be going. Esme, it was…as pleasant as usual to have you here," The way she said 'pleasant' made it seem like her perception of the word was similar to a root canal.

**Bella Swan**

Edward's eyes flashed to mine the moment Tanya had left the room. This was it, we _needed _to follow her. She hadn't gone out over the past few days for some reason, so we didn't have a chance to spy on her.

Masen and Kate left shortly after to go watch TV in the living room, leaving Edward, Esme and I at the island.

"Mom, would you mind looking after the kids for a bit? I just wanted to buy them each a small gift since I didn't bring them anything from Chicago."

"Of course, Edward." Esme's eyes were now filled with kindness and affection as she looked at her son.

"Would you mind coming with me?" Edward asked me, giving me a meaningful look. "I think you have better idea of what the kids would like than I do."

My eyes widened slightly and I nodded before hastily grabbing the plates off the table and placing them in the sink.

Esme grinned and gave me a suggestive wink as we left the house, which left me feeling utterly confused as Edward began reversing out the driveway like a maniac.

"Don't hurt yourself," Edward said out of nowhere.

"Eh?" I felt my brow furrow deeper as I turned to look at his face.

"You look like you're thinking about something," he said and smiled.

If he wasn't driving, I would have slapped his arm. "Ha _Ha_! You're hilarious. I can barely contain my hysterical laughter," I muttered sarcastically.

He chuckled. "You're funny, you know that?"

I feigned hurt. "You've only noticed this now?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes playfully. "I just meant that you seem more comfortable around me."

I frowned as I considered this. I knew deep down that this was true. I did feel more comfortable around Edward lately, ever since he had hugged me. It was like something changed in that moment and we became friends and not simply employer and employee – or co-spies.

"I guess so. Even though you irritated the crap out of me when I first met you," I said.

His bark of laughter startled me. "Yes, I remember that. You thought I was some kind of stalker."

"Just be glad I didn't knee you." I grumbled and then realized something. "You don't have your cap and glasses on!"

Edward swerved a little due to my sudden change in pitch. "Dammit. I knew I forgot something."

"We'll just have to make sure we stay hidden then," I said as I opened the glove compartment and grabbed my camera. I would have to make sure to add a cap and a spare pair of glasses in case we had to leave on an unexpected 'mission' again.

He turned to follow Tanya towards the direction of Port Angeles while I turned up the radio. The soft melody of _Muse's 'Endlessly' _filled the short silence.

"So what are you going to do once we have the evidence?" I wondered, turning the camera on to check the battery.

"I'll have to phone my lawyer, give him everything we have and he'll handle things from there," he answered, making another turn to follow Tanya while still making sure she couldn't see us.

"This pre-nup you mentioned sounds a little bizarre and I'm not sure I understand everything…"

"Remind me to show it to you sometime, so you can read it for yourself," he offered calmly.

"Thanks," I sighed.

-x-x-x-

"Oh my God, it's cold." I shivered, wrapping my arms around myself in an attempt to warm up.

We had been walking around Port Angeles for the past hour, following Tanya. So far, she had bought two pairs of shoes and a dress but she hadn't met up with anyone yet.

Edward and I had been walking in the alleyways to stay unnoticed and it was fucking cold. The grey clouds above us had finally given up and drops of water splattered around us.

Why had I chosen today to wear a pair of shorts and a tank top? Thank god, I was wearing a bra otherwise my nipples would surely be visible and saluting the innocent people that passed by.

Edward placed his hands on both my arms and rubbed, trying to warm me with the friction and it helped a little.

"Look, she's talking to a man." Edward whispered. I was momentarily distracted by a single droplet that was clinging to a strand of his bronze locks that hung over his forehead.

I followed his gaze and noticed Tanya talking to a tall, russet-skinned man. They seemed pretty cozy and his hands were linked with hers as they spoke.

Edward released my arms so that I could take a picture of them and just as I took the shot the man leaned in a little closer to kiss Tanya firmly on the lips.

"I got it!" I cheered.

"Fuck." Edward muttered all of a sudden as Tanya and the man started walking toward us.

I suddenly found myself pressed up against the cold brick wall of the alleyway. Edward's body was flush against mine as if shielding it from some unseen danger. His face was directly in front of mine, his hot breath fanning across my face and I moaned at the sensation. The warmth was just _so _good against my cold skin. The fact that it was Edward's breath just sweetened the deal even more.

I inhaled sharply as I felt something pressed into my stomach. Was he wearing a belt buckle or something? Maybe it was his cell phone?

I shifted a little to try move the obstruction and heard him let out a hiss.

_Holy shit, he had an erection!_

I was distracted from my indecent thoughts when I heard Tanya's obnoxious laugh. My heart started beating so fast I thought it was going to break through my chest as I heard her heels clacking on the pavement signaling her approach. This was it. We were caught like a mouse in a trap. Everything was about to fall apart in mere seconds.

"Edward," I whispered and shivered as I noticed his eyes, they were evergreen forests blazing with intensity as he gazed into mine.

"I'm sorry, I have to…" he hurriedly explained before his mouth descended on mine.

* * *

**AN: Maybe I should attend 'Cliff Hangers Anonymous'?  
Muahaha, you all wanted some E&B action. And there it is!**

**Plus they got some evidence!  
It's all win/win.**

**Thank you to MrsEdwardCullenP, you're an amazing beta.**

**You can follow me on Twitter for updates on random stuff. I'm under the same name: xVampiree.**

**Please leave a review, I read them all.**


	12. Restraining

**AN: Holy Mother of Eff. I'm surprised I lived through all those death threats! Thank you all for your continued support, it's impossible to explain how incredible it makes me feel.**

**Kleenex warning, I think. It's hard to tell, just keep one handy.**

**Listening to: Sia – Breathe Me**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. xVampiree does not, in any way, own Twilight. All characters, besides those **_**not **_**mentioned in the Twilight Series, belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other recognizable publications and/or characters do not belong to xVampiree. They belong to their respective owners. The plot line belongs to xVampiree. None of this work may be reproduced in any form without permission from xVampiree. Copyright 2010.**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Restraining  
Bella Swan**

During my brief moment of shock, I decided that Edward had kissed me purely so we would stay hidden from Tanya, but when his tongue plunged into my mouth, making him groan, I wasn't so sure anymore.

So I did what any other girl in my position would do, I kissed him back.

It was if a dam wall had broken as his arms encircled my waist, pulling me tighter against him. My hands, as if they had a mind of their own, reached up and gripped his hair. His teeth nipped at my bottom lip as he drew it into his mouth and sucked it. Our tongues danced and tangled with one another as his hands cupped my face. I had once thought Edward's scent was delicious, but it paled in comparison to the way his mouth tasted; it was like coffee and vanilla. I squirmed against the wall and noticed that his erection was still pressing into my stomach. I moved again, trying to see if I could elicit a response from him and it worked, he moaned.

This moment of suspense and anticipation just added to the undeniable intensity of the kiss. It was pure passion and I'd be damned if I didn't enjoy it.

I could hear Tanya's braying laugh and clacking of her heels fade, as she passed by us with her lover.

I pulled away for some much needed oxygen and was not surprised to hear my ragged breathing.

"Jesus," Edward panted as he too took a deep breath in, trying to calm himself. "I'm sorry for attacking you like that."

I clenched my eyes shut. I knew it. He had done this just to hide from Tanya… but deep inside me there was a tiny speckle of hope that maybe, just maybe, he had kissed me because he _wanted _to.

Really, who was I trying to kid?

"It's okay," I sighed and let my head fall back against the wall. "We can pretend," I gulped. "It never happened."

"Bella…I'm so sorry, it was wrong of me to disrespect… to use you like that without your prior permission," he frowned.

I opened my eyes to see his face, his beautiful face. "Edward, really, don't apologize. We have the photograph and that's all that matters."

He nodded but continued to watch me warily. "I guess we better get the kids something since…well, I told Esme we would."

"Um, okay," I said and made a move to step around him and he stepped away to let me pass. "How about something simple, like a DVD for Masen and a CD for Kate?" I suggested.

We ended up finding the record shop that also sold DVD's and for Kate, we got the new _Demi Lovato _CD and for Masen _The Incredibles _DVD since he accidentally broke the original copy we owned.

The car ride home was awkward to say the least. I spent most of the time flipping through the music on my iPod until I gave up and put it on shuffle. I stared out the window absently as I watched the trees pass by and the windscreen wipers battle against the rain.

We entered the house in silence and found Esme, Masen and Kate in the kitchen baking cupcakes. Kate was standing next to Esme and carefully decorating her own cupcake. Masen was seated at the island and working intently on a cupcake that actually looked like a mountain of icing sugar topped with sprinkles.

"Bella, I made you a cupcake!" Masen shouted as he jumped down from his seat and bolted over to me, holding the cupcake in his hand.

"Wow, Mase, that looks great!" I said as enthusiastically as I could. "Do you mind if I eat mine after dinner?"

He shook his head and ran back to Esme to collect a new cupcake.

I looked up and saw Edward watching me. He smiled nervously at being caught. I blushed, looked away and cleared my throat.

Esme noticed our brief exchange and narrowed her eyes slightly at me. I blushed even more and decided that it was probably time to give the kids their presents.

As if Edward could read my mind, he pulled out the shopping bags and called the kids to him.

"Seeing as I didn't bring you anything from Chicago, I decided that I should get you something small since you're such good kids,"

Kate opened her gift and grinned. "Thanks, dad," she said and hugged him tightly.

Masen was practically glowing as he unwrapped his present. "Thanks, daddy! Can I watch it now?" he asked excitedly.

"Sure you can, I'll watch it too," I said and followed the kids into the living room.

Masen handed me the DVD and jumped on the couch, pulling the throw blanket around him and snuggling up next to his sister.

I could hear Edward and Esme talking in the kitchen for a moment before they suddenly dropped their voices and started whispering. I considered trying to move closer to the kitchen door and eavesdrop, but after my major fail at spying earlier, I had lost confidence in my 'snooping' abilities. I mean, really, who shouts 'I got it!' at the top of their lungs when they're trying to remain inconspicuous?

I seated myself between Kate and Masen and let them use me as a pillow for the duration of the movie. I laughed as Masen imitated Dash and noticed the similarities between Kate and Dash's sister, Violet. Well, apart from the power to become invisible, they were also shy but when it came to something they were passionate about, they'd fight for it until the very end.

Just as the movie ended, Tanya arrived home. She dumped all her belongings on the table by the front door and immediately stormed upstairs.

The home phone rang and once Edward answered it, he called Kate to tell her that her friend wanted to talk to her.

"Gotta pee," Masen announced as he wriggled out of my hold and ran upstairs.

I followed after him and headed to my bedroom. Since there wasn't much left to do, I decided to check my emails.

There were two from Rose and one from my mother. I decided to open my mother's first and smiled as I read it.

**From: Renee Swan  
To: Bella Swan  
Subject: Matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a match.**

**Hi there, baby. I was talking to Eloise the other day in the supermarket (yes, I'm shopping now!) and she said her son, Michael, has just finished his degree in Psychology. **

**Oh, Bella, she showed me a picture and he's just a total dreamboat hunk of a man. You're not getting any younger and I want grand-kiddies at some point. Charlie isn't pleased about my meddling in your life, but really, what else do mothers do?**

**In case you're wondering whether Michael would like you or not, don't panic, I've already shown him a picture and he's more than willing! He was practically salivating.**

**How's your job going? I hope Kate and Masen allow you time to work on your art… that's a gift I never want you to lose, hon!**

**Your father says 'hi'. I asked him if he wanted to type his own email but you know he's even more technology-illiterate than I am.**

**I love you lots, baby girl.**

**Your mother xx**

I was just about to hit 'reply' when I felt a small hand wrap around my arm. Only Masen had hands that small.

"What's up, buddy?" I wondered, not looking down at him.

"Bella, quick, take a picture!" he said excitedly, hitting my arm impatiently.

"Take a picture of wha…" I turned my head and the first thing my eyes focused on was the bright red handprint across his left cheek followed by a tiny scratch.

"I got Tanya to hit me again for evidneces!"

It took me at least twenty seconds to regain the use of my body and then I fought against the brimming tears and the bile that was violently arising in my throat, long enough to take a picture. It felt like I couldn't speak… I was afraid to even open my mouth, in fear that if I did, all hell would break loose and I'd start screaming and crying.

What made him do this to himself? Had he heard the conversation between Edward and me last week?

As his excitement faded, I watched the pain settle in. "Ow," he mumbled and rubbed his stinging cheek.

That was all I needed… The tears started streaming down my face and I pulled Masen into my arms.

**Edward Cullen**

As I stood in the kitchen after my mother's departure, I thought back to everything that had happened today and the interesting conversation I had just had with her…

"_Son, may I have a word?"_

"_Sure, go ahead." I agreed._

"_Are you all free for a family dinner tomorrow night at my house?" I nodded and she continued. "Oh, great, Emmett, Alice and Jasper will be there too. Now, Edward, I would appreciate it if you didn't extend my invitation to Tanya. If she thinks that she can swear in front of my innocent grandbabies then she's got another thing coming. Did you see Bella's face? That, my dear, is what you call a full 'Momma Bear' mode. Have you ever seen Tanya with that expression on her face?" She didn't let me speak, but rather answered for me. "No. Edward, I wish you could see things clearly. Are you ever planning on divorcing that…that _harlot_?" she spat the word. _

_I hesitated for a moment as I took in everything she had just said. "Yes, I do plan on divorcing her, but you know about the pre-nup we signed. It's not that easy to get around it."_

"_I seem to remember that the only out-clause in that thing was if either one of you were caught committing adultery. That shouldn't be hard, I'm sure she's not been faithful all these years," she said as she stared out the window for a moment before she sighed in relief. "I'm glad you're planning on divorcing her. Maybe then you'll wake up and see that you've already met the girl of your dreams."_

_I frowned as I considered this. "What do you mean I've already met the girl of my dreams?"_

_Esme looked back towards the living room area and then back at me. "Bella," she whispered. "I've seen the way she looks at you and the way you look at her. That, my dear boy, is more than friendship."_

_Shit, had my mother caught me checking out Bella this morning? Wait, she said Bella looked at me too? _

"_How does Bella look at me?" I asked eagerly as my heart started pounding like a sixteen year old boy during his first attempt to ask a girl out._

_My mother shook her head with a mischievous crooked smile on her face. "Oh no, I promised your father that I wouldn't meddle."_

"_But you just –"_

_She cut me off with a laugh as she picked up her handbag. "Use that smart brain of yours."_

She had just left me standing there, staring mindlessly out the kitchen window as I watched the rain fall against the driveway. My mind drifted back to Port Angeles and the feel of Bella's figure pressed up against me. The sight of her slightly wet from the rain and wearing those tiny shorts had successfully managed to transform me back into a horny teenage boy.

And her tongue… Holy fuck, her tongue. It was warm, moist and the most incredible thing I had ever experienced. At first, her tongue was hesitant and only flicked against mine in a gentle caress before the kiss intensified and she grew more confident, letting our tongues mingle and basically fuck. When her hands had reached up and grabbed hold of my hair I almost lost it and took her against the wall. I was aware that she could probably feel my erection against her stomach and I tried to hold her closer without pulling her against it. And then she had done something I hadn't expected, she brushed against it on purpose. I moaned into her mouth and cupped her face in my hands, feeling the smooth porcelain beneath my fingertips. Pure fucking perfection.

The passion had dissipated at the first sound of Tanya's obnoxiously loud and annoying laugh.

I heard Masen, Bella and Kate laughing when I heard Tanya enter the house. Her routine was still the same after all these years. Jacket off, handbag placed on the table and then she headed upstairs. Not even bothering to announce her arrival to those in the house.

The shrill sound of the home phone ringing interrupted my thoughts.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Hi, it's Chelsea. Is Kate there?"_

Not even a 'how are you?' Kids these days… "Yes, sure, hang on." I pulled the phone away to yell. "Kate, Chelsea's on the phone."

"Coming, Dad," she called and took the phone from me.

As I was leaving to give her privacy on the phone, I caught sight of the Chinese take-out menu on the fridge and wondered if Bella would like a night off from cooking. That's what every woman wanted, wasn't it?

I grabbed the menu as I headed up to Bella's bedroom and was completely unprepared for the sight I was met with.

Masen's back was to me as Bella held him against her chest, bawling her eyes out.

"Bella, I'm okay. Promise," he was trying to tell her.

"Masen, what…" I couldn't seem to get my mouth to ask 'what happened?'

He turned slightly to look at me and that's when I saw the red handprint on his cheek and a scratch that was barely there. "I got Tanya to hit me so Bella could take a picture. I thought you guys would be happy so why is she crying, Daddy?"

I was lucky that after many years of working in the business world, I managed to perfect my poker face. I watched my son with a blank expression as I felt the rage build up inside me. Not at him, but at Tanya. That fucking bitch, she hit him again? The worst part was… he had asked for it. Why would he do that? What would suddenly make a little boy decide to get his mother to hit him?

To use it for evidence. Shit, he must have heard our conversation about the photographic proof.

I crouched down beside them and noticed that Bella's eyes were unfocused and her breathing was coming in short gasps. She was on the verge of passing out if I didn't try and calm her down somehow.

"Bella," I whispered to her. "Bella, I need you to let go of Masen, okay?" She whimpered and a fresh wave of tears began. "I'll hold you, I promise."

I watched as her hands slowly relaxed and allowed him to wiggle out of her hold.

"Masen, please go and close the door, buddy," I told him quietly as I pulled Bella into my lap and said the first thing that came to mind. "Shh, please calm down, love."

As I held her in my arms, I couldn't help but think about the unconditional love she had for my children even though they weren't hers. The way she cared for them made me think about a quote my mother had once said to me, "A mother is not the woman who gives birth to a child, but the woman who raises it."

Masen came back, sat down in front of us and touched Bella's back. It was easy to see how much he loved Bella from the worry and concern in his eyes.

I heard a door slam and Bella suddenly grew rigid.

"Let me go, Edward." Bella suddenly growled as she attempted to break free from my hold.

The look in her eyes told me exactly what she had thought and wanted to do. She knew that Tanya was in the house and she wanted to rip her apart. I tightened my hold on her and crushed her against my chest.

"Shh," I whispered in her ear so that Masen couldn't hear. "You can't hurt her, not now at least."

"Bella, I'm okay. Look." Masen whispered with a trembling voice. "Don't cry please. Your eyes will hurt."

She inhaled deeply and relaxed completely in my arms. I looked down at her and watched as she climbed out my lap and peppered kisses all over Masen's face.

"I know you just wanted to help, baby, but don't ever, ever, _ever_ do that again, okay?" she mumbled as she hugged him.

"Okay Bella," he promised with a smile as she continued to kiss his sweet face.

Just hours ago her lips had been on mine… I knew that it was wrong of me to kiss/attack her like that but it was as if some primal beast had taken over me and pinned her against the wall. Even though I apologized profusely up to the point where she even stopped paying attention to me, I couldn't help but think of how much I enjoyed that kiss…

"Love you, baby," she mumbled to my son.

I knew that she loved him but seeing her like this… with my son in her arms; it made my heart swell to the point where I thought it may just burst through my chest.

That was when I knew I was in major trouble. The feelings I felt for her were bordering beyond friendship.

I could not fall in love with Bella Swan.

But the way things were heading… I couldn't help but feel myself failing.

I was falling for her.

Fast and hard.

* * *

**AN: So this is not a cliff hanger. What do you know?**

**Man, Tanya is a BILFU (Bitch I'd Like to Fuck Up)**

**My beta is the incredibly talented and hilarious **_**MrsEdwardCullenP**_**. She is the author of a story called 'Hiding in Plain Sight', know it? If not, click that search button immediately! :)**

**Please leave a review. I love, love, love them. **

**And you can follow me on Twitter, my name is xVampiree. **


	13. Installing

**AN: You all leave me speechless with your kind words, thank you.**

**Thank you to **_**Just4ALE **_**and **_**MrsEdwardCullenP**_**, for the nanny-cam idea.**

**This chapter literally wrote itself. Bloody characters just wanted free reign. **

**Listening to: Automatic Loveletter – Heart Song**

**Disclaimer: ****No copyright infringement is intended. xVampiree does not, in any way, own Twilight. All characters, besides those **_**not **_**mentioned in the Twilight Series, belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other recognizable publications and/or characters do not belong to xVampiree. They belong to their respective owners. The plot line belongs to xVampiree. None of this work may be reproduced in any form without permission from xVampiree. Copyright 2010.**

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Installing  
Bella Swan**

"… _And in today's news, do you think your nanny is acting suspicious? Local mother of two, Elena Simmons, thought so and decided to purchase a nanny-cam to monitor her nanny, who shall remain nameless, during the day. She describes it as being the best investment she's ever made. Not only did she discover that her nanny frequently stole valuable items, such as jewelry, but she was also using completely unnecessary corporal punishment on her children, ages 3 and 5. The nanny is now facing charges of child abuse…"_

I had just gone into the living room to turn the TV off when I heard this. Usually I felt irritated when I saw the shiny clean news presenters with their hair styled impeccably even at whatever ungodly hour of the morning. But this morning, I was grateful that I had seen this.

Could we install a nanny-cam in the house to observe Tanya? And more importantly, where could I get one?

_Charlie._

He'd know where I could get one. He had been the Chief of police for over a decade after all.

I dialed my parents' home number and stepped outside into the backyard, so that my conversation wouldn't be overheard. I leaned against the brick wall as I waited for either one of them to answer.

"_Good morning, Renee Swan speaking," _my mother answered cheerfully.

"Hey Mom," I greeted her and immediately pulled the phone away from my ear. I wasn't quick enough though, I could still hear her shrieking and squealing.

"_Bella? Bella? Oh, I've missed you so much, hon! Charlie, Bella is on the phone. Christ, you don't need to come in here with your shotgun every time I scream," _she said, her voice sounding far away. _"You're not even supposed to have it."_

I could barely make out Charlie's response. _"We live in Phoenix, Renee. Not Forks. The crime is worse here."_

"_Oh rubbish," _Renee huffed. _"Bella said old Mrs. Robert's car got stolen just the other day. Oh, Bella, sorry, I forgot you were there, baby." _

I placed one hand over my eyes and snickered quietly to myself. After all these years, nothing had changed between them. "It's okay, mom. Uh, I actually just needed to ask dad a question."

"_Oh, okay. Let me just find him."_

"Mom, you were just talking to him…" I frowned.

"_He may be old and portly, but he's very fast."_

I snorted. Apparently my father had gained quite a bit of weight since his retirement.

"_Charlie! Why are you putting the bread in the microwave?" _Renee shrieked.

"_Because some crazy woman loves freezing bread to make it last longer. It's bread, Renee, we eat it and it's gone. Freezing it isn't going to magically make more of it!"_

"_I put it in there so that it doesn't go mouldy, and would you rather put it in the toaster instead of setting the whole place on fire. No, I'll do it. You talk to Bella,"_

I could hear rustling and then Charlie's gruff voice. _"Hey, Bells."_

"Hi daddy," I grinned. Hearing his voice made me feel like I was eight years old again, when I used to climb into his lap and watch a baseball game on TV.

"_Sorry you had to hear that, you know that your mother's crazy."_

"There's no problem dad, it's actually pretty funny. Made me homesick." I said and sighed.

"_Did it make you homesick enough to visit your folks?" _

"Dad, Forks is my home. You were the ones that moved," I said sincerely.

"_I know, Bells. You know your old man can't resist hoping,"_

The disappointment in his voice made my eyes brim with unshed tears. He knew that there was no way I could leave Forks while I still was Kate and Masen's nanny.

I cleared my throat. "Uh, I was actually hoping you could help me out with something. Since you were the chief of police I assume that you still have some…er, connections?"

"_What's this about, Bells? What connections?" _He asked warily.

"Did you catch that story on the news about the nanny-cam?"

"_No…" _He trailed off and I could tell he was completely confused.

"Well, I was hoping that maybe you could call one of your old connections that could supply me with one and tell me how to install it."

"_Yeah, I'm sure I can. Old Brett is still there. He should be able to help and would probably install it for you. Why do you need one?"_

I vaguely registered the sound of a door closing and turned to see Edward holding a baseball with Masen at his side.

He gave me his crooked smile and I sighed before I could stop myself.

"_Bells?"_

I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Yeah dad, sorry, umm… it's a long story. I'll talk to you later, okay? Tell mom I love her. Love you, bye."

"_Sure, I'll call Brett now. Tell Kate and Masen I said 'hi',"_

Charlie and Renee had both received phone calls from Kate and Masen every now and then. If there was something I needed to do without them trying to help, I'd dial my parents and let them talk to them for a little bit as a distraction.

I pressed 'end' and walked over to where Edward was now playing with Masen.

"Hey, guys. What are you two up to?"

"Daddy's gonna show me how to throw," Masen informed me with a grin so wide that it was almost too big for his face.

"That's great. I just spoke to my daddy," I smiled. "He says 'hello'."

"Hi, Charlie," Masen responded even though he couldn't hear him.

I laughed and heard Edward chuckle quietly too. It had been a lot less awkward between us after he had to comfort me once again. Around midnight last night, I woke up and decided to check on Kate and Masen, only to find Edward leaving the guest room to do the same.

I had blushed and cursed my choice in sleepwear: a pair of holey sweats and a large t-shirt with the Forks High School logo on it. Plus my hair probably resembled a haystack.

"Do you want to join us?" Edward asked politely, tossing the baseball between his hands.

"Uh, no thanks. Whenever there's an activity involving balls I end up getting hurt." I said and instantly covered my mouth with my hand, looking at him with wide eyes.

He coughed to stifle his laugh.

I could feel my face burning red with the power of a thousand fire trucks. "What I meant was… I have no ball-hand coordination. No that's not right," I covered my flaming cheeks with my hands, wishing the ground would swallow me up. "I have poor hand-eye coordination," I squeaked.

"I get it Bella," Edward said, his mouth pursed as he tried to hold in his laughter.

"You're weird today," Masen informed me very matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah? Well, you're weird every day," I pulled my tongue at him playfully.

"Noooo… _you are,_" he giggled.

I was about to respond when my cell phone started ringing. "Hello?" I answered, walking away from Edward and Masen.

"_Hi there," _came a rough voice. _"My name is Demetri. Your father just called about the installation of a nanny-cam…_"

"Yes?"

"_My father, Brett, unfortunately is a bit under the weather today and your father made it quite clear that he wanted it installed today. So, if you could give me an address that would be great," _he said in a friendly yet business-like tone.

"Sure, just give me a sec," I said as I waved to Edward to get his attention.

He jogged over to me and I just about melted on the spot. The man was gorgeous standing still, but when he was running… with the wind blowing his hair back. It was just…too much.

"What's up?" He wondered.

"I just need to get your opinion on something. How do you feel about installing a nanny-cam in Tanya's room?"

He grinned widely and I was briefly distracted by how similar it looked to Masen's excited smile just a few moments earlier.

"I think it's a genius idea," he said, his grin never leaving his face.

"Well, call me Einstein 'cause apparently I'm a genius," I smirked. "I've got a guy on the phone that will be coming to install it shortly."

"You didn't need to call anyone to do it, I'm sure I'm more than capable," he frowned slightly.

I shrugged. "Too late now," I said and put the phone back to my ear. "Hi, Demetri, are you still there?"

"_Yeah, I'm here."_

"What time can you come over?"

"_I'm free now, so…"_

"Now's fine," Tanya had conveniently gone to the salon to get her legs – and whatever else – waxed. Whatever it was, I hoped it was painful.

I gave Demetri the address and looked up at Edward as I hung up the phone. "He's on his way."

Suddenly, I heard Masen begin to wail. I looked over at him and saw that he had tripped over a rock while walking towards us.

I ran to him and immediately looked for any signs that he was injured. "Are you okay, baby? Where does it hurt?"

He pointed to his knee to show me the small red graze. Luckily, it wasn't bleeding but that didn't stop me from trying to hold back tears. He'd been through so much lately. Why did all these terrible things keep happening to him?

"Go inside and calm down, Bella," Edward's soothing voice whispered to me as he examined Masen's graze. "I'll take care of this."

-x-x-x-

For some reason, I had pictured Demetri to be much older than he actually was. He appeared to be just a few years older than me. His eyes were the strangest shade I'd ever seen, a light turquoise color, the color was – dare I say it – almost a match for Edward's emerald green eyes.

_Almost..._

That didn't change the fact that Demetri was still incredibly attractive. With his messy black crop of hair and light stubble, if I had never met Edward I would easily say that he was the best looking man I'd ever seen.

Demetri grinned, showing off a pair of perfect pearly white set of teeth as he waited by the doorway.

"Hi, I'm Bella. Please come in," I stepped aside to let him pass.

"Your old man is quite persistent, Bella," he smirked. "He even promised to talk to the current chief about giving me a promotion."

"That's my dad," I smiled. "Did you work at the station while he was chief?"

"Nah, I've only just started," he said as he looked around. "So, where do you want me?"

_On the floor, wall, kitchen table… I'm not picky._

"In the master bedroom," I blurted out unthinkingly.

_Jeez, what is wrong with me today? It must have been that kiss with Edward. It screwed up my hormones._

Speaking of Edward… He placed his hand on the small of my back, making me jump. Where the hell had he come from?

"Demetri, this is Edward. Edward, this is Demetri."

Edward extended his free hand to Demetri with a forced smile. I stifled a sigh when I noticed the muscles flex in both of their forearms as they tried to intimidate the other with their strength.

"Lead the way," Demetri said and gestured for me to walk ahead of him.

**Edward Cullen**

Bella ended the call at the same moment that Masen started wailing. She ran towards him and I could see the tears brimming in her eyes as she examined his small graze.

"Go inside and calm down, Bella," I told her, lifting Masen's leg to get a better look. "I'll take care of this,"

She sniffed and headed inside, closing the back door behind her.

"What's wrong with Bella?" Masen wondered as I pulled a tiny piece of rock off his skin. It hadn't penetrated his flesh but was just pressed into it.

"What do you mean?" I asked calmly.

"She's acting weird. Ever since I gots Tanya to hit me."

"She just doesn't like to see you hurt, buddy. Nobody does," I said and decided to ask him something that had been bugging me since last night. "How did you get Tanya to hit you again?"

"She said I mustn't ever ask bout the man. So, I said, 'What was that guy's name that you kissed?' and she got real mad and hit me. I just wanted to help." The way he said it… he sounded proud of himself for thinking of something that smart.

"You did help, but I don't ever want you to do something like that again, okay?"

He nodded and lifted his arms to indicate he wanted me to carry him inside.

I washed the dirt off his knee with a cloth soaked in warm water and then left him in the living room to watch some TV.

"So, where do you want me?" I heard a male voice ask.

"In the master bedroom," Bella replied.

_What the fuck?_

I walked towards them and got a glimpse of the man she was talking to. He was tall with over-sized muscles and practically screamed 'trouble'.

I placed my hand on the small of her back and felt her jump beneath my hand.

"Demetri, this is Edward. Edward, this is Demetri." She introduced us.

I managed to force a smile as I gripped his hand in a handshake. I saw his forearm flex as he tried to show off his strength by crushing my hand. I gripped tighter and noticed his smile become more pained.

"Lead the way," he murmured to Bella once he released my hand.

Oh, the old 'I'm gonna let you walk ahead of me so I seem like a gentleman but I'm actually going to just check out your ass while you walk' trick. Assuming that I was at least five years older than him, I was not an idiot. That trick had been around since before I could remember.

I hadn't felt the frustration of jealousy in a while now, but the green monster had reared its ugly head today and caused me to walk directly in front of Demetri to block his view of Bella's ass.

I grimaced when I saw the mess Tanya's bedroom was in. Her inability to make the bed hadn't changed over the years, either.

Demetri placed his toolbox on the ground and dusted off his hands. "So, I've got the latest in nanny-cam technology right here. I'll need either your laptop or computer to install the software."

"I'll get mine," I offered and just about ran to the guest bedroom and back. I turned it on, typed in the password and handed it to him.

He tore off the plastic wrapping that was covering the box and pulled out a disk. "I just have to install the software," he explained as he clicked through various steps on the screen and then inserted a small USB receiver into the USB port. "The USB will receive the images from the nanny cam," he pulled out a white object that looked like a simple air purifier, flipped a switch at the back and pointed it at Bella. Her picture showed up on the laptop in full color. "This nanny-cam has probably got the highest quality imaging out there."

Although it was the highest quality image a nanny-cam could produce, it was nothing compared to how beautiful she was in real life.

"Wow, that's amazing. Thank you so much," Bella said to Demetri.

"Anytime," he said and smiled. "Just call me if you need anything else done."

"I'm sure we'll be fine," I replied. "How much do I owe you?"

He shrugged. "Uh, it's free for you. Chief Swan paid for it,"

Bella sighed and grumbled something under her breath that sounded like, "He'll never change,"

"I'll show you out, then," I told Demetri, eager to get him to leave. There was only so much I could take of his ogling Bella.

-x-x-x-x-

Once Demetri had left, Bella and I took Kate and Masen with us to the local chemist to buy air purifiers for all the bedrooms so Tanya wouldn't get suspicious. Bella had thought of this plan and even a cover story, she would simply tell Tanya that since it was flu season she didn't want anyone in the house to catch a cold and give it to the kids.

"I don't understand why we need them," Kate complained when Bella placed one on the shelf in her room. "Masen and I hardly ever get sick."

"Exactly," Bella quipped. "And we want to keep it that way."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Tanya returned home shortly before we left to go to my parent's house for dinner. She seemed perfectly content with staying home while we went for dinner, but then again, she'd never liked my family.

I think my mother was more delighted to see Bella and the kids than me. She squealed and pulled them into her arms before passing them on to Alice who did the same.

My father, Carlisle, and I shared a look before bursting into laughter. We had always joked that Alice and my mother were more like twins than mother and daughter.

"Good to see you again, son," Carlisle said sincerely as he hugged me. "How many years has it been now?"

"It's been too many!" I heard my brother, Emmett's, voice boom. "Edward, my brother," he grinned mischievously as he bumped my fist. "You have up dog on your face,"

"What's up dog?" I frowned and then laughed. Fuck, he got me every time. At least this time it wasn't anything rude.

I smiled when I saw my father give Bella a friendly hug. "Thank you for joining us tonight, Bella," he said sincerely.

"And miss out on one of Emmett's bone crunching hugs?" She grinned and looked over at my brother. "Not for all the money in the world."

"That's what I like to hear," Emmett cheered as he lifted her up in a bear hug.

"Me next! Me next!" Masen jumped up and down excitedly.

"Emmett, put the poor girl down," Esme chided but was still smiling. "Oh, Edward, you remember your old high school friend, Garrett, don't you?"

It was only then that I noticed the man standing next to her. His hair was longer than the last time I had seen him in high school.

"Yeah, of course I do," I nodded and smiled. "Garrett, how've you been?"

"I've been wonderful," he said as his gaze landed on Bella who was in the middle of greeting Jasper. "I'm glad you finally divorced Tanya,"

I frowned. "Oh, no, she's not…"

"Edward and Tanya are still married," Carlisle informed him. "That's Bella, his nanny."

"Kate and Masen's nanny," I added when I saw Garrett's eyes narrow slightly.

"You must have a lot of self-control," he commented and winked.

I laughed bitterly. "You have no idea."

* * *

**AN: I have no idea how to set up a nanny cam, just saying. Sorry if I've made any mistakes.**

**I used the deliciously yummy Ian Somerhalder as my Demetri muse, that man makes me drool every time I watch **_**Vampire Diaries.**_

**A simple 'thank you' does not seem significant enough for your hard work, but thank you to my master beta **_**MrsEdwardCullenP. **_**This story would not be where it is now without you. Get better soon!**

**I have a blog, if anyone's interested: www (dot) xvampiree (dot) blogspot (dot) com.  
Just replace the (dot)'s with a full stop/period.**

**You can find me on Twitter under the same name: xvampiree.**

**Please leave a review, anonymous reviews are enabled but remember I can't reply to them if you ask a question. **


	14. Rustling

**AN: Over 1000 reviews? *faints* **

**Listening to: Florence + The Machine – Heavy In Your Arms  
and Sia – My Love**

**FYI, Eclipse Soundtrack is drool-worthy.**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. xVampiree does not, in any way, own Twilight. All characters, besides those _not _mentioned in the Twilight Series, belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other recognizable publications and/or characters do not belong to xVampiree. They belong to their respective owners. The plot line belongs to xVampiree. None of this work may be reproduced in any form without permission from xVampiree. Copyright 2010.**

**-x-x-x-**

**NOTICE:**

**So, a few of you have been asking me if Bella got the picture of Masen after the BILFU (commonly known as Tanya) slapped him… Yes, she did.**

**This is from Chapter 12: **

It took me at least twenty seconds to regain the use of my body and then I fought against the brimming tears and the bile that was violently arising in my throat, **long enough to take a picture.** It felt like I couldn't speak… I was afraid to even open my mouth, in fear that if I did, all hell would break loose and I'd start screaming and crying.

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Rustling  
Bella Swan**

We were now seated around a rather large dining table. The sound of knives and forks clanking and clattering on plates was accompanied by the sounds of pleasant conversation and light laughter. Esme had prepared a delicious pasta dish with ham and pepper dews. For the kids, she made spaghetti bolognaise, or as Masen liked to call it, "Paghetti Balanazy".

"So, Bella, how do you find working for Edward?" Garrett asked, trying to strike up a conversation with me while we ate. Garrett was fairly average looking. He was tanned, with dark blond hair and blue eyes, but the surfer look was not really my type.

I glanced at Edward who was seated directly opposite me. He had heard his name and stopped his conversation with Emmett in order to hear my response.

I shrugged. "He's a good guy." _That I secretly find attractive and wish his wife was severely injured._

Edward smirked at me and then continued his conversation with Emmett.

"You know, Bella," Esme started. "Garrett owns the art gallery down in Port Angeles, isn't that nice?"

I nodded and looked at Garrett. "You own that? That's so cool." I had been to the art gallery in Port Angeles before and was quite impressed. The interior was sleek and modern and it only showcased the very best.

"You're into art?" he seemed pleasantly surprised. He took my enthusiasm as an invitation for him to move a little bit closer to me.

"I'm actually an artist," I informed him, moving my arm slightly away from his.

"Fascinating," his teeth actually fucking sparkled. Like in one of those TV ads where the sales man holds up whatever the hell he's advertising, gives a smile and the producer makes sure that there's a tiny sparkle that shines on his teeth.

I bit back a laugh and eyed my wine accusingly… two glasses of wine and I was already seeing people sparkle.

"Bella's actually an incredible artist," Edward said as he joined our conversation. "She showed me the picture she painted of Kate and Masen," he looked into my eyes and smiled. "It's amazing."

I blushed but managed to resist my natural instinct to look away. _Hmm, wine also made me more confident._

"Ooh, so Garrett and Bella, you have more in common than you thought," Esme gushed, seeming far too pleased over a simple common interest.

_What was she up to?_

I noticed Alice look at her mother like she had just sprouted another head, but after a moment she sighed and continued talking to Kate.

"I guess we do," Garrett murmured to me. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but are you seeing anyone at the moment?"

I choked on air and reached forward for more wine, I downed the remainder of my glass. "Err…"

He smirked at me as if he found my reaction pleasing."Well?" He prompted.

"No, not exactly," I answered.

"Well then, I can't believe my luck, would you do me the honor of letting me take you out to dinner sometime?"

Did I want to go on a date with him? More importantly… could I ask Edward to watch the kids for an evening?

"Sure," I answered. What the hell, right? You only live once.

The way his face lit up, it was like he won the lottery… _Jeez_, it's just one date.

I looked to my left at Masen who seemed to have all the bolognaise sauce around his mouth. This kid was probably the world's messiest eater, yet he usually managed to keep his clothes stain-free.

"Are you done eating, Mase?" I asked him.

He looked up at me and nodded. "Look, I ate it all!" he pointed to his plate proudly.

"I see that," I smiled endearingly at him. "Would you like me to help you wash your food off of your face?"

He frowned and touched his cheek. "Oh, man, not again,"

I laughed, excused myself and Masen from the table before taking his hand and leading him to the guest bathroom.

**Edward Cullen**

After dinner, we moved into the living room for the rest of the evening. I hadn't realized exactly how much I missed my family until this moment.

Garrett was not the same guy I remembered from high school. Back then he hadn't shown any interest in art or girls, but now he was the owner of an art gallery and had checked out Bella's ass when she took Masen to the bathroom.

Was it 'check out Bella's ass' day today or what? First it was Demetri and now Garrett.

"So, Edward," Carlisle started as he took a swig of his whisky. "How are things going at work?"

"Busy," I answered truthfully. He nodded in understanding. "It's a good job and it pays well but…" I said and glanced at my kids. "I just miss them."

Masen squealed with excitement as he beat Emmett on car-racing video game they were playing.

"And Tanya still doesn't want to move to Chicago?"

I sighed in frustration. "No, she says she has no business in Chicago and that all her friends are here. She also brought up the fact that the kids were in school and had made friends," She had actually guilt-tripped me by using the kids as an excuse and evidently, it had worked up till now.

"But you're happy together?" He questioned, his eyes betrayed his hesitation of the question. He was probably unsure what my reaction would be.

I didn't answer even though my body was begging me to cry out 'No!'. I just gave him a look that said it all. I think my father knew from the moment I introduced Tanya to my parent's that she was not the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, but he had never said anything about it. This was one of my father's greatest qualities. He understood that every person was accountable of their own lives and had to make decisions on their own, so he never interfered. My mother, however, she loved sticking her nose into other people's business and offering her opinion. It irritated the hell out of me but I still loved her.

"Well, are you planning on doing anything about it?" he asked softly.

"Bella's helping me," I said. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head and I quickly hurried to explain further. "I mean, she's helping me get enough evidence for a divorce."

His body visibly relaxed. "Yes, now I remember you signed that pre-nuptial agreement,"

"Yeah and it's not easy. That's why I need her help," I said and glanced down at my watch. Shit, it was almost ten o'clock and the kids had school tomorrow.

I looked over at Bella and noticed that Garrett was now seated even closer to her on the loveseat than earlier at the dinner table. I was unsurprised to notice that I felt jealous of the way Garrett was looking at Bella. I was jealous that he could look at her that way without feeling the slightest bit of guilt. I was still married and he was not. I had two kids and he didn't.

Bella was still young but she had already taken on the role of a housewife and mother of two children. Women her age should be out all night getting drunk and dancing the night away, not having this type of responsibility. I knew what it felt like to have to stay home to look after children when all you really needed was a break and an evening with friends. She didn't deserve any of this. Not having any other option, I knew what I had to do once everything was sorted out.

I waited until I caught her eye and then pointed to my watch. She nodded and told Garrett she would be leaving now.

"I think it's best if we leave now," I said and stood up. "The kids have school in the morning."

"But, dad…" Kate whined.

"No 'buts', Kate." I sighed and turned to my mother. "Thank you for inviting us,"

"Oh nonsense," she waved me off. "I'm just glad to have my family under the same roof."

**Bella Swan**

After an extra fifteen minutes of saying 'goodbyes', we headed home. I sat in the backseat with a sleeping Masen in my arms and Kate's head on my shoulder.

When we arrived home the house was in complete darkness. Tanya's bedroom had been illuminated but once we entered the house she switched her light off.

Edward carried Kate upstairs to her bedroom while I took care of Masen.

"Uncle Em sucks at video games," Masen mumbled sleepily as I dressed him in his pj's.

I bit my lip to hold in my laughter. "Uncle Em doesn't suck at video games, baby. You are just better than him."

"That's what I told him," he yawned as I tucked him in.

I kissed his forehead. "Love you, Mase."

"La yoo," he sighed and snuggled into his blanket.

Edward was leaving Kate's room at the same time I walked into the passage way.

"Night, Edward." I murmured to him, feeling a slightly overwhelming urge to hug him.

"Goodnight, Bella," he whispered. "Sweet dreams."

Suddenly exhausted, I collapsed onto my bed and let a sigh escape my lips as I wondered what would happen this coming week. It would probably be spent spying on Tanya but on Friday night I was going on a date with Garrett, provided Edward said 'yes' to babysitting his own kids for a night.

A rustling noise outside my window made me get up and investigate. The tree closest to my bedroom window shook even though there was no wind. I opened up the window and peered outside but saw nothing.

I decided it must have been a bird or something and climbed back into bed, letting sleep take over my body.

**-x-x-x-**

Early Monday morning, I was greeted by _Little Red Riding Hood_, or as some liked to call it 'surfing the crimson wave'. Basically, I had my period.

I managed to drop the kids off on time for school without any complaints and whines to stay home from Kate.

I took refuge in the living room in a pair of sweats and a cup of hot chocolate complete with mini marshmallows. I was aware that I probably looked worse than a whore's vagina but I honestly could not get myself to care at this moment in time.

Edward descended down the stairs all freshly showered and looking like he belonged on a movie set. His complete perfectness at all hours of the day depressed me further in my already-emotional state.

He paused mid-step when he saw me. "Bella, what's wrong? You look horrible."

"Jee, thanks," I grumbled. "I feel horrible."

"You can't have a hangover from last night you barely drank any wine," He pointed out.

"No, it's not a hangover. It's, uh, period pain,"

"Oh," he nodded in understanding. "Are you well enough to read something for me?"

"Read what?" I wondered.

"You said that you wanted to read the pre-nup. I found it for you, if you'd still like to take a look at it," he explained and handed me a very official looking document.

I read the first line and snorted. "Tanya's middle name is Drusilla?"

Edward smirked and sat down next to me. "Apparently, it means 'Vampire Slayer'."

I wasn't sure about Vampire Slayer, but it reminded me of a female version of Dracula: an immortal mistress of the night that drains the blood of those around her. How fitting…

I skipped down to the clause titled _Adultery_.

"_1) In case either spouse committed adultery, the other may demand a divorce without the consent of their partner. They would have no claim with the assets that were purchased or inherited within the confines of their marriage, unless the main holder chose otherwise._

_Should the wife commit adultery:_

_i) A sole guardian bank account will be created under the names of the father and child's/children. A monthly alimony will be set and the expenses will be made after the father's consent._

ii) By no means does the mother have any saying in the account and the way the money is spent."

I liked this clause, I liked it a lot. It meant that Tanya had no access to any of Edward's money after the divorce. I continued reading…

"_2) At all times, the parties shall enjoy the full right and authority with regard to their separate property as each would have had if not married, including but not limited to the right and authority to use, sell, enjoy, manage, gift and convey the separate property. Both parties agree to execute any documentation necessary to permit the other to exercise these rights, provided the act of executing the documentation does not impose upon them any legal or financial responsibility for the separate property of the other._

3) Both parties acknowledge that they possess sufficient education and job skills to adequately provide for their own support, and hereby waive any claim to spousal support (alimony) except in the event that: 

_i) One of the parties suffers medical disability and the other remains both employed and physically able, in which case the disabled party may receive reasonable spousal support consistent with state law until such time as the disability is resolved, or the other spouse retires or becomes disabled from working, either by agreement or by judicial determination; _

_ii) The parties mutually agree that one of the parties shall reduce his or her work hours, or shall refrain from working, in order to care for any children born during the course of the marriage, in which case, if the parent's employability is affected by this full or partial withdrawal from employment, that parent may receive reasonable remedial spousal support consistent with state law for a period of not more than two years, either by agreement or judicial determination."_

I read over it once more. Just to try and absorb as much as possible. "This all seems pretty secure and official. In fact, it's so official that it kind of makes my head hurt."

He smiled gently. "It's basically saying exactly what I told you before, just in much greater detail."

"Ah, I see," I murmured and looked down at Edward's signature. It wasn't just a meaningless squiggle or just his name with a hundred loops in between, but it was actually pretty damn boring. He had just written his initials and his surname. "Nice signature, very original," I teased.

"Don't insult my artwork, Miss Swan," he said in mock-seriousness.

"Artwork?" I scoffed. "I'd hate to see your stick men drawings."

"You can't have brains, be funny and an artist," he sniffed.

"Unless you're me," I joked.

He chuckled. "Yes, you're right."

The sound of the front door opening halted our conversation. Luckily, it was only the housekeeper, Jessica.

"My God, it's windy out there," she informed us as she hung up her coat. "Miss Swan, Mister Cullen, would you like some tea or coffee?"

"No, thank you, Jessica," I declined politely as Edward did the same. "Speaking of wind…" I turned to Edward. "Did you hear rustling outside last night?"

He thought about it for a moment before he shook his head. "No, why?"

"I heard a noise outside my bedroom window last night and the tree outside Tanya's bedroom was moving."

"Do you think I should check the nanny-cam?" he wondered, already getting on his feet.

"Can't hurt to try…"

**-x-x-x-**

"_Oh, Paul! Oh my god, uhhh…_"

The sound of Tanya's moans and groans actually made me throw up in my mouth. As if that wasn't enough, I had to watch it, too.

"_You're the best fuck I've ever had. Ahh!" _she screamed.

I looked away from the screen and at Edward. His face was paler as he stared at the screen blankly. His features were not giving away any of his emotions. For once in my life, I found myself wishing that I could hear what someone was thinking. How was he taking this? Did he need a hug? It was all so frustrating.

"Can you fast forward it?" I whispered.

Finally, his eyes refocused and flickered to mine. He stared at me for a moment before he jumped as if he'd just been shocked. "Bella, I'm so sorry. I forgot you were here, you don't have to watch this."

"Um, in case you haven't noticed, I've been watching the floor for the past five minutes."

His gaze flickered back to the screen. "They're finished now. It looks like they're talking." He said as he increased the volume on the video.

"_When are you going to leave that Edward guy?"_ the man I assumed was Paul asked.

"_Paul,"_ Tanya purred. "_You know I need the money and why should we give up what we have right here?" _she said as she trailed her index finger down his chest. "_That asshole I've got for a husband, pays for me and my lover who has an ability to fuck my brains out better than any man in the universe."_

Edward reached out and stopped the video. "Well, Tanya _Drusilla_, I hope your lover can support you for the rest of your life."

* * *

**AN: We've got the BILFU on camera! Oh yes. Who's excited?**

**Thank you to my beta, _MrsEdwardCullenP_. You're a lifesaver and a good friend.**

**You can follow me on Twitter: xVampiree.**

**Please leave a review, but remember I can't reply to them if they're anonymous. **

**Also, I'm not making assumptions here, but if you've seen Code Name: Nanny recommended anywhere; please tell me so that I can thank that person. Thank you!**


	15. Needing

**AN: I feel like a broken record starting my AN's the same way every time, but thank you everyone who reviewed, alerted or favourite this story.**

**Listening to: Yeah Yeah Yeahs' – Runaway **

**Disclaimer: ****No copyright infringement is intended. xVampiree does not, in any way, own Twilight. All characters, besides those **_**not **_**mentioned in the Twilight Series, belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other recognizable publications and/or characters do not belong to xVampiree. They belong to their respective owners. The plot line belongs to xVampiree. None of this work may be reproduced in any form without permission from xVampiree. Copyright 2010.**

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Needing  
Edward Cullen**

Bella placed her hand on my forearm. "I'm sorry, Edward."

I looked up to see beautiful pools of chocolate brown staring at me sympathetically, her forehead wrinkled in concern.

I sighed and before I knew what I was doing, I placed my hand over hers. "Don't be sorry, Bella, I'm relieved that we've finally caught her."

She worried her bottom lip for a moment before speaking. "But still, you must have had some sort of feelings for her. That couldn't have been easy to watch."

I wasn't really sure how I had felt watching that video. Of course, I felt disgusted with Tanya's actions, I felt used, but mainly… I felt relieved. Finally, we had some solid evidence of her cheating on me that I could send to my lawyer.

I decided it was probably time to contact a divorce attorney. "I'm okay," I told Bella honestly. "Excuse me for one moment; I need to call a man about a divorce."

"Sure," she murmured as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

I dialed an old friend of mine, Caius Dickens, who just so happened to be a divorce attorney and waited for him to answer.

"_Caius Dickens speaking, how may I help you?"_ he greeted me.

"Good morning, Caius. It's Edward Cullen here."

"_Edward, glad to hear from you again, although I'm assuming you're not contacting me for pleasant business."_

"I'm afraid not," I sighed. "I need to find out how to go about filing for a divorce."

"_I'm sorry to hear that, well, it's fairly simple and I'm willing to help you. I can draw up the documents for you to sign and serve to your spouse, but I have to inform you that there is a ninety day waiting period before the divorce will be final. Have you already separated?"_

I'd have to wait _ninety_ days before I could be free from Tanya? Dear lord. "No, we're not separated. Although, I have been living in Chicago for the past five years, I've recently come back to Forks and enlisted the help of my children's caregiver to get enough evidence to file for divorce. We have both photographic proof and a video of Tanya committing adultery."

"_Do you think she would she be willing to grant you with full custody of your children?"_ he asked.

"I have evidence against her that she is an unfit parent, but the children have been living under her 'care' for the past 5 years, although the nanny is more of a mother than Tanya will ever be."

"_I see, and the name of the nanny is?" _he prompted. I could hear the sound of paper rustling through the phone.

"Isabella Swan," I smiled as I said her name.

"_Little Bella Swan, the old chief's daughter?"_

My lips twitched with amusement. "Yes, the very same."

"_This truly is a small world."_

"More like a small town," I chuckled. "Is there anything else you need to know?"

"_Not right now, I'll contact you if I need any other information."_

"Thank you, Caius, I appreciate it."

"_No problem, man. We'll be in touch."_

"Bye." I said, shut my phone and let out a deep breath before I grabbed the phone book and searched for Garrett's number. It was time to start putting my plan into action. The only number under his name was his art gallery.

"_Good morning, Garrett speaking." _He sang in an unmanly manner.

I frowned. Did I have the right Garrett? "Uh… Hi, Garrett, it's Edward."

"_Edward!" _he squeaked and then coughed. When he spoke again his voice was deeper. _"Uh, hi there man, what's up?"_

"Listen, I just called to say I'm sorry if I was a little off to you last night, it wasn't my intention." '_Actually, it _was _my intention to be that way, since you were practically drooling over Bella, but I need your help,' _I admitted silently.

"_No worries, how about we watch the baseball game at that old diner down there? I'll be free in a couple of hours and we can catch up."_

"Sounds great, I'll be there."

I found Bella making sandwiches in the kitchen. Her head bobbing to the beat of the radio resting on the counter while she smoothed the peanut butter onto the bread.

"_Arctic Monkeys_?" I said and chuckled when she jumped and whirled around.

"Fluorescent Adolescent," she grinned.

"_Oh, that boy's a slag, the best you ever had," _I sang and her smile dropped slightly. I wasn't _that _bad, was I?

"Ugh! I hate you," she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. God, she was adorable. "You're already perfect _and _you can sing,"

I _tried_ not to let that inflate my ego. "I'm far from perfect, Bella," I told her honestly. "I'd never be able to make a sandwich that looks like that." I pointed to her perfectly cut slices of bread.

"I am pretty darn pro at it, aren't I?" she boasted playfully, her grin returning. "Would you like one?"

"Yes please," I agreed and watched as she began making one for me. She took at least three minutes to make sure the peanut butter was perfectly spread. A tiny crease appeared between her eyebrows as she concentrated. "Do you know where the old diner is around here?"

"Yeah, it's about a minute's drive away from the station," she answered after taking a moment to swallow her mouthful of sandwich. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm meeting Garrett there to watch the baseball game later. I thought it would be good to catch up."

She made a choking noise before coughing. "Speaking of Garrett," she started. "Would you mind looking after the kids on Friday night? I have a date with him,"

I managed to stop myself from grimacing at the word 'date'. "I think my mother wanted them to sleep over that night, so I guess you can go," I said somewhat hurriedly as I tried really hard not to tell her otherwise.

"Thank you," she sighed, gave me a small smile and then placed her empty plate in the sink.

**-x-x-x-**

Garrett was seated at the bar when I arrived at the diner later that day. The place was quiet, like any other part of this gloomy town, but there were several people already there, gathered around the flat screen television.

I sat down on the stool next to him. "Hey man,"

"Sup?" he nodded.

I frowned for a moment. I truly didn't know who he was anymore; he said 'sup' now?

We flagged down the bartender to bring us two beers and then chatted about our lives for a few hours. I found myself actually enjoying his company and was happy to answer his questions that he had about my life. I told him about Kate and her passion for dance and then I boasted that Masen was planning on signing up to play little league baseball.

Then the topic of Bella came up.

"So, there's nothing going on between you and Bella?" he asked as he took a swig of his beer.

I shifted uncomfortably. "No, not really."

"Not really?" he repeated.

I sighed and tried to sound nonchalant as I spoke. "No, there's nothing going on between us. She looks after my kids. That's all." _She's also incredibly beautiful and I want to smash your face in for even looking at her._

"So you have no problem with us dating?"

"You're hardly dating, Garrett. You haven't even taken her out yet," I snapped.

"I'm just saying…if the date goes the way I'm hoping it will, I doubt she won't want to date me," he winked obnoxiously.

My hands clenched into fists at my sides. He really knew how to get on my nerves and as much as I wanted to put him in his place, I needed his help.

I didn't respond to his comment, instead I took another swig of beer and started up a new topic of conversation. "So, I was wondering…"

**Friday Night**

The kids ended up staying at home as my mother came down with the flu and didn't want to risk Kate and Masen catching it. I wasn't sure where Tanya was and quite frankly, I didn't give a flying fuck.

Bella had left a few hours ago dressed in a tight black dress that made me want to hurt any man – or woman – that looked at her. I swear she was trying to kill me, as if her wearing shorts everyday wasn't enough.

So, once the kids were tucked in and asleep, I retreated to my study where I nursed a glass of whiskey and tried to take my mind off of Bella and Garrett being out on a date. It didn't work, though and I would be lying if I didn't admit that I was _this_ close to going into that restaurant and dragging her out!

As I was filling my second glass, I heard the sound of a car pull up and doors closing. I jumped out of my seat and rushed to the window to merely observe if Bella was home safe. Well, at least that's what I told myself.

I watched them talking silently and realized that I wasn't allowed to react the why I did because she dated _him. _She should have a life, outside the confines of my house, away from my children and all the drama… But I couldn't. Ever since that kiss in Port Angeles everything changed for me. I was in love with her and I couldn't deny it; at least not to myself. Every smile she gave me, every time she hugged my son when he cried, every time she whispered to Kate how much she loved her when she tucked her in.

I couldn't help but think… _dream_, how much I wanted her in our lives… _my _life. The thought of Bella waiting for me to come home after a long day of working, sitting on the couch and gently rubbing small circles on her half rounded belly, made my heart swell. I felt my eyes sting with moisture and quickly rubbed them.

This life though wasn't for her. Bella was made for greater things. Her passion and natural gift for art deserved to be displayed in huge exhibitions around the country and worldwide. She was a Goddess that deserved to be worshiped for her wit and talent.

I brought myself back from my daydreaming and what I saw made my blood boil. Garrett was looking at my direction. Bella couldn't see me standing there as her back was facing my direction. He smirked and then placed his hand around her waist. With his free hand he took a strand of her hair in his hands and gently placed it behind her ear.

Right before all hell broke loose, he did what I feared. If I had thought I wanted to punch Garrett before – well, now I wanted to fucking tear him to pieces. The fucker had the nerve to kiss her!

I downed the rest of my glass and headed downstairs to wait until Bella came inside.

**Bella Swan**

My evening with Garrett was pleasant enough. First, he took me on a grand tour, at his gallery, where he showed off all the artwork that was on display. Many of which, took my breath away with their simplistic beauty. I didn't object when he placed his hand on the small of my back to lead me around, or when he wrapped his arm around my waist while we waited for a table at a small Italian restaurant called _Antonio's._

We engaged in light conversation over our meal, talking about different painting techniques and some of the art I'd seen at his gallery. Until we got to desert where he began asking me a few prying questions.

"So, do you _really _enjoy working for Edward?" he asked with a smirk.

I nodded. "He's a great guy,"

"But surely you don't want to spend the rest of your beautiful life as a nanny?"

I thought about it for a moment and shook my head. "No, I guess I don't."

"So if you were to get an offer for a job or contract elsewhere, would you consider it?" he asked and leaned forward to look into my eyes.

"I'm not sure I could leave Kate and Masen right now, they're both so young." The mere thought of them growing up without me there was… painful.

"I think it would give them more time to adapt to your absence."

I frowned and took a sip of my wine. "Can we change the subject?" I pleaded.

"Forgive me," he said and smiled penitently. "I only ask because I'm interested in seeing some of your artwork. If it's as 'incredible' as Edward swears it is, then I'll be happy to offer you a contract to display your work in my gallery."

I think my eyes bugged out of my head. "Seriously? I'd love that!"

"I had a feeling you would but I'm not prepared to offer you a contract without making sure that you would seriously consider it."

"I promise, I will," I agreed, still a little shocked.

He grinned delightedly and reclined back into his seat again.

Surprisingly, the drive back to Forks wasn't awkward at all. He had turned the radio down to a background level so that we could talk freely.

He wasn't hilariously funny or charming, but he was interesting. In simple terms, he wasn't like Edward who was funny, charming and interesting.

We pulled up in front of Edward's house and he climbed out the car to open my car door for me.

"Well, I had a lovely evening, Bella, I hope we can do this again soon," he said sincerely and placed his hand around my waist. The light wind loosened a lock of my hair from behind my ear. His hand reached out to tuck it back in and I stiffened slightly. It just didn't feel right. He leaned forward and pecked the corner of my lips. "Goodnight."

Truthfully, I was left feeling a little confused and entered the house in a haze. Everything was so quiet and dark. The only light was streaming down from the study upstairs. As I was considering whether I should go and check on the children or let Edward know I was back, an angered voice in the darkness made me jump.

"Did you have a good evening?"

I whirled around, my hand clutching my heart, to see Edward Cullen standing there in all his perfection, wearing a gray t-shirt and pajama pants. He looked like an angel hiding in the darkness.

I coughed to clear my throat. "It was okay."

He moved towards me and only stopped when his face was inches apart from mine. His breath fanned across my face and I could smell he'd been drinking. The green of his eyes appeared to deepen as his gaze became more and more intense. It was almost as if he could see right into my soul.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, his hand reaching down to lace our fingers.

My breath caught in my throat. "Tanya?" I whimpered and glanced at the stairs.

He shook his head. "She's not here."

"Kate or Masen could wake up?" I breathed, my eyes flickering from his eyes to his lips.

He tightened his grip on my hand and dragged me towards the kitchen, only pausing to open the door to the laundry room and lock it behind us.

He left the lights off and for that, I was grateful. It made it all seem dreamlike… as if what we were doing was completely innocent, even when I knew it was anything but.

He grasped my hand again and pulled me closer towards him, he brushed my hair off my shoulder before he slowly ran his nose along the skin there, inhaling as he went.

I exhaled shakily and completely melted into his arms. His hands released mine and gripped my hips as he backed me up against the wall.

_Why did we always end up against a wall? _Not that I was complaining or anything.

I whimpered and pressed myself against him, I honestly couldn't think straight enough to feel embarrassed about my behavior. He growled and nipped at a sensitive spot on my neck. Fucking Christ, he was trying to kill me.

It was only when he exhaled again that I smelt the alcohol. I clenched my eyes shut and placed my hands on his chest, trying to push him away but he didn't give. "Edward, you've been drinking. You don't really want to do this." As much as it pained me to stop him, I didn't want this to be something he regretted.

"The alcohol just gave the courage to do what I've wanted to do since I first saw you in that candy aisle," he murmured huskily as his hands slid around me and gripped my ass.

I couldn't help it; I moaned and arched into him. He seemed to like this reaction from me when he suddenly lifted me and without realizing it, I wrapped my legs around him. If I just slid a little bit down his erection would be in the perfect position to help cure the ache that was beginning to burn between my legs. My dress was slightly more restricting in this new position and had now slid up to expose my thighs.

Hmm, I'd have to go on dates more often, especially if I was going to get an erection – I mean, a _reaction – _like this…

A needy sound escaped his throat and finally, his lips captured mine and I felt alive again. There wasn't anything sweet or tender about this kiss, much like the one before; it was fueled with intensity and passion. My hands glided up his chest, around his neck and found their home tangled up in Edward's coppery-brown locks.

He groaned and bucked against me, causing us both to moan embarrassingly loud. I hoped one of the kids didn't decide to try and find us, heaven knows what they would think.

_Shut up, Bella._ I chided myself. _Enjoy this while you can!_

I gave in to the feeling of his hands exploring my body, our breaths mingling, his tongue tangling with mine and the noises I was able to extract from him by a little movement and a tug of his hair.

"Mine," he rasped out. "Only mine," he finished and claimed my lips with a dominance that left me breathless. My God, I wanted to tell him that I was his but I knew it wouldn't solve anything.

The undeniable need I felt for him made me certain that we were about to head in a very dangerous direction. Was it worth it to have him lose his kids, his life? Or was it worth it because of an attraction unlike I had ever felt before? I knew the answer before I even asked myself those questions… his kids were more important.

But, in that moment, I was certain of only one thing…

I fucking loved the way his lips felt on mine…

* * *

**AN: A little bit of lip-work never hurt anybody, right? Well, unless you're getting Botox… but, you know what I mean.**

**I wrote this chapter amidst the FIFA 2010 Soccer World Cup festivities and I would just like to say that **_**vuvuzelas**_** are ear-splittingly loud. Ouch. I'm from South Africa, btw, so it was just crazy here. Although I'm not a sports fan, I'm sad that we lost (technically, we didn't lose either, it was a draw) but at least seeing the sexy Mexican players was some consolation ;)**

**Thank you **_**sxpnce **_**for recc'ing Code Name: Nanny on **_**Le Kinky Twilighters. **_**Much love, bb x**

**Pen, where would I be without you? Thank you so much for your beautiful beta'ing work!**

**As always, you can find me on Twitter, the name is: xVampiree**

**Please leave a review. Anonymous reviews are enabled but I can't reply to them. **


	16. Attacking

**AN: So, I take it that most of you want Garrett out of the picture? ;)  
Once again, thank you for your support. I am truly blessed.**

**Listening to: The Pretty Reckless – Make Me Wanna Die **

**I now have a new found respect for Taylor Momsen. Wow, her voice.**

**Disclaimer: ****No copyright infringement is intended. xVampiree does not, in any way, own Twilight. All characters, besides those **_**not **_**mentioned in the Twilight Series, belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other recognizable publications and/or characters do not belong to xVampiree. They belong to their respective owners. The plot line belongs to xVampiree. None of this work may be reproduced in any form without permission from xVampiree. Copyright 2010.**

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Attacking  
Bella Swan**

Gasps… Moans… Groans…

And a car door slamming shut.

My eyes fluttered open as I was finally shocked back into reality. Edward's hands continued to knead my ass as his lips moved feverishly against mine.

_God, so good…_ _Bella, you need to stop this!_

I managed to pull away, in a feeble attempt, trying to fill my lungs with some much needed oxygen.

"Edward," I panted as his tongue traced my collarbone. "Tanya's here, we need to stop."

"I don't give a fuck, I want you," he growled and reclaimed my lips once more.

The sensation of his lips and hands on my skin made me shiver with pleasure. But, was it wise to continue this? His children were far more important to me than some undeniable need. I wouldn't allow him to lose them over this.

"Edward stop!" I demanded as I pushed back against his chest to try and get some space between us.

He wasn't having any of that – instead, he just held me tighter. "Don't deny what we have here, Bella. I know you want this too," he murmured huskily, his intense green eyes boring into mine once again. He rested his forehead against mine. "Ever since I first saw you, I can't get you out of my head. You've dominated my mind and I'm done fighting this."

I gasped as his hands traveled north, barely caressing my breasts over my dress. I barely managed to stop my eyes from rolling back into my head.

This wasn't right. He was drunk and obviously couldn't think clearly. If we continued this he would surely regret it.

The sound of the front door closing made me panic and blurt out the first thing that came to mind. "Here's a new subject to 'dominate' your mind, Mr. Cullen. How about sexual harassment?"

He froze instantly.

"W-What?" he stuttered, his eyes once again meeting mine. They were wide with apprehension and shock.

_You can't back down now, Bella. It's working._

"You heard me," I hissed quietly as I heard Tanya's heels clicking against the kitchen floor.

In that moment, I think we were both afraid to even breathe in case Tanya heard us.

I heard her close one of the cupboard doors and then walk away from the room.

I exhaled so deeply that I ended up completely deflated in Edward's arms. I unwrapped my legs slowly from his waist and placed my feet back on the ground. I could feel his eyes watching me but I didn't meet his gaze.

"Bella…" he started.

No. I didn't want to hear him apologize again and agree to pretend like it didn't happen. "I'll leave first," I told him. "It's less suspicious if she were to see either of us."

I didn't wait to hear his response; instead I unlocked the door and tried to walk as quietly as I could back to my bedroom.

**-x-x-x-**

The next morning, I found Kate asleep next to me. I carefully maneuvered myself out of the bed so I didn't wake her and then grabbed a hair tie from my bedside table to tie my hair up.

As I was leaving the bathroom after brushing my teeth, I found Masen standing outside his bedroom wearing pajamas and wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Bella," he yawned and lifted his arms to indicate he wanted me to carry him.

"Good morning, honey," I said and kissed his cheek as I carried him downstairs. "Did you sleep well?"

He shook his head and wrapped his arms around my neck. "I wanted _you _to tuck me in."

I rubbed his back soothingly with my free hand. "I'm sorry, I promise to tuck you in tonight."

"Kay," he sighed.

Edward was seated at the island while he read his newspaper. He looked up and smiled tentatively at me. "Good morning Bella."

My returning smile was just as timid. "Hi," I placed Masen on a chair and grabbed a mug from the cabinet to make some coffee.

"ISABELLA!" Tanya screeched as she entered the kitchen. Masen covered his ears and winced at the noise.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck… did she see us last night?_

I used my very best poker face. "Yes Tanya?" I asked calmly, not looking back at her.

"I thought I made it _quite_ clear when I told you not to bring your fuck buddies into this house!"

The mug fell from my hands and shattered on the floor. How dare _she _accuse _me_! She was the one bringing her 'fuck buddies' into her own house. I turned and glared at her. I could feel my cheeks heat up with rage. "Excuse me?"

"Don't act like you don't understand what I just said," she snarled. "I've been keeping an eye on you. Do you think I'm stupid?" _Yes._ "I've heard moans coming from your bedroom and I have seen your 'boyfriend' leaving your window. I mean, what an idiot, he climbed down the tree right outside my bedroom!"

That was _your _idiot, Tanya.

I squared my shoulders and walked towards her with all the intention of giving her the biggest bitch slap she'd ever experience.

"I suggest that you get your facts straight, Tanya." I hissed. "Weren't you ever told that 'before you point fingers make sure your hands are clean'?"

"Like I'd ever do anything like that!" she yelled. "I'm not some low class slut."

That was it, the bitch was going down.

I made a move to lunge at her but was pulled back by a pair of strong arms around my waist. Edward. I struggled against his hold but he didn't loosen his grip.

"Trust me," he whispered to me under his breath before he addressed Tanya. "I suggest you leave the kitchen right now before I release her," he said coolly, his face expressed no emotion. "You wouldn't want to hurt that pretty face of yours, would you, _my love?_"

Tanya continued to glare at me. "I'm watching you."

I pretended to lunge again and managed to hold in my snicker when she jumped back and hurried out the room.

I had never thought of myself as a vicious or violent person before but Tanya brought out the worst in me and it pissed me off. Why did I let her affect me this way when I knew she wasn't worth it? My vision began to blur as tears of anger filled my eyes.

"You can let me go," I assured Edward. "I'm not going to kill her." My voice broke on the word 'kill'.

He loosened his hold just enough so that he could turn me around. His eyes searched my face for a moment before he frowned. "Why are you crying?"

"I cry when I'm angry," I explained and pulled away from him to go and clean up the broken shards of my coffee mug.

Due to my cloudy vision, I grabbed one of the broken pieces and cut my finger. "Crap," I groaned when I saw the blood. Fuck, nothing was going my way today. A fresh wave of tears began.

Edward was at my side instantly. He grabbed both my arms and helped me to my feet. "Shh, she's not worth your tears. Please don't cry. She won't be here for long, I promise."

I looked up into his eyes and saw nothing but honesty there. He wiped the tears from my cheeks with his thumb before releasing me so that I could wash my finger.

I didn't even realize that Kate was in the room until she spoke. "I heard shouting, what did that bitch do now?"

"Kate!" Edward scolded with wide eyes.

"What Dad?" she retorted as she placed her hands on her hips. "I'm tired of her treating us this way. She treats Bella like… like…" her voice wavered as she began to cry.

Edward wrapped his arms around her to comfort her but she continued talking. "She treats Bella like dirt when she's actually the best thing that ever happened to us," she sniffled and clutched his shirt. "I'm so tired, Daddy."

Edward kissed the top of her head. "I know you are sweetheart. I'm sorry."

I saw Masen look around and notice that Kate and I were both crying. He frowned for a moment before bursting into tears himself.

I walked over to him. "What's wrong baby?"

"I don't want you or Kate to cry," he hiccupped and raised his arms.

I lifted him up and cradled him against my chest. He was such a sweet and sensitive little boy. I remember, last year, I had been watching the movie _If Only_ while Masen was asleep in my lap and ended up bawling my eyes out. He woke up, noticed that I was crying and began to sob. Through his tears, he admitted that when he saw people sad – it made him feel sad. He then told me I was too pretty to cry. Adorable, no?

I gently rocked him until his cries dissolved into quiet sniffles. I glanced over at Edward and saw him softly whispering to Kate while stroking her hair. She nodded and he looked over at me.

"How about we have some breakfast, get dressed and then go to the park?" he suggested.

I looked down at Masen and smiled when I saw him beaming at the idea. "Yay!" he cheered and looked up at me. "Can we, Bella?"

"Of course we can," I agreed and mouthed 'thank you' to Edward. Going to the park sounded like a great idea.

**-x-x-x-**

When we arrived, I noticed that the park was more crowded than usual. The playground was swarming with kids and there was at least ten people walking their dogs due to the unusually sunny day. I smiled as I watched Kate and Masen running towards the swings and take turns pushing each other.

I followed Edward to the same bench I had sat on the first day he arrived and we brought the kids here. I giggled when I remembered the way he had been knocked backwards by Masen's swing.

He turned to me and smiled. "What's so funny?"

"I was just remembering the last time we were here," I snickered. "That swing kicked your ass."

He pretended to look offended. "I could take on that swing any day, any time. Thank you very much," he said and sniffed at the end.

I sighed and rolled my eyes playfully. "Whatever you say, Mr. Cullen."

He was silent then and appeared to be watching Kate and Masen on the swings. "Thank you, Bella,"

I frowned and looked over at him. "Thank you for what?" The understanding dawned on me. "If you're thanking me for what happened with Tanya earlier, then stop right there, she deserved to be put in her place." Once again, my cheeks flushed with anger as I recalled her calling me a 'low class slut'.

"I'm not talking about that," he sighed and turned to look into my eyes. "I'm thanking you for stopping me last night. I know that you weren't being serious about the sexual harassment charge and I'm not going to take you for granted. I can't believe…" he swallowed. "If she had heard us, it would have all been over. I would have lost both of them in mere seconds. That is why I thanked you. However," he said and paused. "I will not give you an insincere apology; I don't regret what we did last night. I wasn't drunk last night and I admit that I enjoyed it. With that being said…" he looked down at his hands. "It isn't right and I can't afford for it to happen again. You deserve so much more, Bella. _So much more. _You deserve to be with a man who is tender and kind, not one that pins you against a wall like an animal and attacks you like I did last night. I wish I could be the man you deserved, the man I used to be… but unfortunately I am not and will never be."

I remained silent for a moment while I tried to absorb his words. I opened my mouth but couldn't seem to form a response. He said he _wanted _to be the man I deserved? What did that mean?

That was when it hit me. Over the short period of time I had known Edward, I had seen him grow more relaxed around me, laid back even. The look in his eyes then had been more along the lines of friendship. Now his look was warm…loving. Holy shit! Did that mean…?

My brain felt like it was going to explode.

"Bella," Edward said and chuckled humorlessly. "You've got to stop thinking so hard."

"Edward," I started. "I know how much your kids mean to you and I also know how much they mean to Tanya. I made a promise to help you get rid of her and I will keep my promise until the very end. But please…These 'encounters' aren't safe. Not only for them," I said and motioned to Kate and Masen. "But also for us. You're confused and I assure you that once everything is over we will look back and laugh at this. I will keep helping you out with the kids even when she's gone and I'll be a part of their lives as long as they need me." I sighed. "But please just promise me one thing."

"Anything," he whispered.

"Don't…" I swallowed. "Don't take them away from me. I know I'm still young but these kids… these _angels_ have helped me grow up as well. I can't think of a day without them in my life."

I chanced a look up at him and saw his eyes clenched shut as if he was in pain. My breath caught in my throat as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Bella…"

He was cut off by the sound of my cell phone ringing.

I made a noise that sounded somewhat like a growl and quickly answered it. "Yes?"

"_Oh, nice greeting there, B." _Rose snapped. _"Don't tell me you aren't happy to hear from me?"_

I sighed, held up my index finger to Edward to let him know I'd just be a minute and walked just out of his hearing range.

"Of course I'm happy to hear from you, Rose. What's up?"

"_Marsha from work just brought in her newborn twins to show off and… wait for it, 'cause this is kind of a historic moment. I actually thought they were cute."_

"Rose!" I gasped. Rose wasn't really a 'cutesy baby' type of person, she'd tell the parents that they had a beautiful girl or boy but she'd decline when they offered to let her hold him or her.

"_I know! They were actually so cute I think my ovaries exploded."_ I giggled but she continued with a whine. _"Bella, I think I want a baby."_

"I'm happy for you, Rose. But Sorry, I can't help you out there."

She sighed. _"I know you can't, but I'm just letting you know. Anyway, how's Mr. Boss? Have you checked out his fingers yet?"_

"He's fine," I answered curtly.

"_Fine or _Fine?" she dropped her voice suggestively on the last word.

I chose that moment to look back at Kate and Masen on the playground. I frowned when I saw Masen glaring at another boy around the same age as him. The other boy said something and shoved Masen so that he fell on his back in the sand.

"Rose, I gotta go." I told her, cut the call and began marching towards them. "I got him," I told Edward when I saw him get up off the bench.

I reached Masen just as the other little boy's mother did. "I'm so sorry, is he your son?" she asked me.

I held out my hand to pull Masen back up. "I'm his nanny," I admitted reluctantly.

Her little boy peeked at me from behind her legs while she spoke. "I'm really sorry. Caleb has just been so aggressive lately. Is he okay?" she gestured to Masen.

I looked down to see Masen scowling at Caleb. Surprisingly, he wasn't crying. "Yeah, he's okay."

She extended her hand out to me. "My name's Bridget."

"Bella," I introduced myself and gestured to Masen. "And this is Masen."

"Caleb apologize to Masen, please," she ordered her son.

"Sorry Masen," he grumbled, not looking at him.

"Kay," Masen nodded and then tugged at my hand but I didn't look down.

"I really am sorry about that, my husband and I," she gestured to a russet skinned man standing next to a tree. Why did he look so familiar?

Masen tugged at my hand again while Bridget continued talking. I looked down and he whispered. "That's the man," he then pointed to Bridget's husband.

_The man?_

Oh shit!

"Paul." I blurted out and Bridget frowned even though she was smiling.

"Yes, that's my husband. Do you two know each other?"

I watched as Paul registered who we were and his eyes widened. He had a wife and child? Holy shit.

"Uh, no, I don't know him. Nice meeting you Bridget," I said, grabbed Masen's hand and practically ran back to Edward.

He stood up as we approached. "What happened?" he asked, concerned as he began looking over his son for any injuries.

"Paul's here," I panted. "And he's married with a kid!"

**-x-x-x-**

By the time we arrived back home it was raining. We managed to run inside before it began to pour too heavily.

"Brr," Kate shivered and rubbed her arms while we waited for Edward to unlock the door.

"At least the good weather held out so we could enjoy the park," I said and shivered.

The door flung open before Edward could even turn the handle. Standing there with anger blazing in her eyes – was Tanya Drusilla Denali.

"What the fuck is this?" she shrieked and tossed a document at Edward.

He read the title before tossing it back at her almost using the same amount of force as she had. The look in his eyes was nothing like I had ever seen before. It was relief, combined with bitterness and hope all at the same time. "My salvation, Tanya."

* * *

**AN: Dun dun DUN!**

**Tanya just got served.**

**What will the BILFU do now? **

**The quote: **_"Before you point fingers, make sure your hands are clean." _**belongs to Bob Marley.**

**Huge thank you to Pen, as always, you're one hell of a beta.**

**We've started up our own community/c2 called "Sweet Sensations – Hot Temptations" so if you're ever looking for a good fic to read you know where to go ;) **

**You're probably tired of me letting you know that you can follow me on Twitter, right? Well, you can.**

**Please leave a review, they make my day :)**


	17. Contemplating

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reads this story, it still blows my mind that there's so many of you (quite frankly, it also makes me nervous)**

**I cried a little writing this chapter. Just saying.**

**Listening to: Eastern Conference Champions – A Million Miles An Hour  
Jimmy Eat World – Hear You Me**

**Disclaimer: ****No copyright infringement is intended. xVampiree does not, in any way, own Twilight. All characters, besides those **_**not **_**mentioned in the Twilight Series, belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other recognizable publications and/or characters do not belong to xVampiree. They belong to their respective owners. The plot line belongs to xVampiree. None of this work may be reproduced in any form without permission from xVampiree. Copyright 2010.**

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Contemplating  
Edward Cullen**

"How dare you?" Tanya shrieked. "I did nothing to violate the pre-nup!"

"Bella, take the kids upstairs," I told her calmly and watched as she carried Masen in one arm and held Kate's hand at the same time. I waited until they were out of earshot before I began speaking.

"Oh my God Tanya, really? Wow I'm such a jerk for doing this," I said feigning hurt and shame. "You say you haven't violated the pre-nup? Maybe this will jog your memory, 'That asshole I've got for a husband pays for me and my lover who has an ability to fuck my brains out better than any man in the universe.'" I wasn't particularly happy that this sentence had stayed in my mind but it turned out to be useful in this situation.

Her face paled behind her artificial tan. "W-where… how did you hear that?" she stammered.

"Where and how I heard it, is not important," I growled, my controlled façade slipping by the second. "What _is_ important is that you've violated the pre-nup and now I want… no, I _demand_ a divorce."

"Edward, be reasonable…"

I cut her off. "_Be reasonable?_" I repeated incredulously. "I'm being more than reasonable, Tanya. I'm taking the kids away for the weekend so you've got this weekend to clear out your stuff and I repeat _your stuff_. So there better not be anything of mine that's missing, are we clear?"

"Crystal clear," she spat.

Without another word, I walked to the guest bedroom in order to have some privacy while I phoned my parents. I prayed that my father would be the one to answer the phone since he was less likely to question why I wanted to stay with them for the weekend. But, of course my mother answered.

"_Edward!" _she sang.

"Hi mom, how are you?" I asked politely.

"_Oh, I'm just fine. I spent the entire morning gardening and then I had lunch with Alice at this lovely coffee shop in Port Angeles."_

"That's great. So, I was wondering… can the kids, Bella and I stay with you and Dad this weekend?" _Please don't ask why,_ I pleaded silently.

"_Of course you're all welcome to stay here," _A beat. _"But, is there a reason you want to stay here?"_

"Uh," I hesitated and scratched the back of my neck, unsure of how to explain this to her. I decided it was better that I tell her the news face-to-face. "I'll tell you when we get there, alright?"

"_Sure, honey. Oh, you do know that we've all been invited to a charity gala this weekend?"_

I frowned. "No, you never told me about that."

She laughed nervously. _"Well, now you know."_

I sighed; did I even remember to pack a suit for my trip to Forks? "I'll let Bella know, are the kids invited too?"

"_Since it's a charity event to raise money for children with cancer, I don't see why not. I'll just get the rooms ready and I'll see you soon."_

After saying our goodbyes, I headed upstairs to find Bella and the kids. I could hear their soft voices coming from Bella's bedroom and paused for a moment to eavesdrop.

"Why is Tanya so mad at Daddy?" I heard Masen wonder.

Bella sighed. "I don't know, baby. But whatever it is, we are going to get through this, okay?"

It wasn't right that Bella had to lie to my kids for me, so I chose that moment to walk into her bedroom. I could tell Bella was tired as she looked into my eyes; she examined me for a moment as if to see if I was okay. Once again, she was putting everyone else's needs before her own. Would the selflessness of this woman ever cease to amaze me? I nodded slightly to answer her unspoken question and she relaxed.

They were all spread out on her double bed – Bella on her stomach and a child on both sides of her.

"So, kids, how do you feel about a weekend at Nana and Grandpa's?" I asked them as I took a seat on the edge of her bed.

"A sleepover!" Masen exclaimed excitedly and scrambled into my lap. "Yay!"

The sheer excitement and joy on my son's face, made me laugh despite my Tanya-induced bad mood. He truly looked like I did when I was his age, except for his eyes. He had his mother's hazel eyes although his were slightly lighter in color with miniscule flecks of green if you looked close enough.

Kate didn't share her brother's enthusiasm but gave me a small smile before she tugged on Masen's hand. "Come on, I'll help you pack," she said to him.

I waited until they were out of the room to begin speaking. "Apparently we've all been invited to a charity gala tomorrow night."

I looked down at Bella and saw her gazing at me with wide eyes. "That's short notice."

"If you need to buy a dress or something I'd be more than happy to pay for it," I offered but she shook her head.

"No thanks, I've got one." She declined as she moved into a sitting position next to me. "I guess I better pack for your parents' house. Are you sure they don't mind me staying there too?"

I gave her the 'are you stupid?' look before I spoke. "Bella, my parents see you as part of the family. We all do. I'm sure they're more happy about you being there than me."

She giggled and shook her head again. "Don't be ridiculous. Your parents are just incredibly nice people. Did Esme ever tell you the story about what happened when Masen started teething?" I shook my head so she continued. "He wouldn't stop crying. I had no clue what was wrong with him and I started freaking out because I thought something was seriously wrong with him. So I phoned your mom; she dropped everything she was doing and rushed over here in less than five minutes. Turns out that what I thought was some sort of serious illness was just teething pain." She finished and rolled her eyes at herself.

I chuckled quietly and ran my hand through my hair. "I was the same with Kate but I overreacted _slightly _more than you did. I actually took her to the hospital to get checked out."

"If I didn't have Esme I probably would have done the exact same thing and I don't think you overreacted. When your child is in pain you will do everything in your power to help them." She said and smiled tenderly at me. "You're a good father Edward. You should start believing that."

I wasn't entirely sure how to respond. My initial instinct was to scoff at her words. I wasn't a good father. I was merely trying to be one.

As if she could read my mind, Bella placed her hand on my arm.

"Hey," she whispered softly until I looked up at her. "You're a good father simply because you're trying. You could still be in Chicago and see your kids only a few weeks a year while they spent the rest of the time being raised by someone you don't know and a mother who doesn't even care about them, but no. You're here, in Forks, and you're fighting for them. _That _is what makes you a good father in my opinion."

**-x-x-x-**

"How is it possible that you've already grown taller since the last time I saw you?" my mother fussed over my kids as she ushered us inside.

Masen chortled and ran into her arms. "It's 'cause, I've been eating veggieables." He informed her, looking incredibly proud of himself.

Esme pinched his cheek. "Vegetables," she corrected him and set him down so that she could give Kate a hug.

"I'm so glad to have you all here for the weekend, this big house can get incredibly lonely with just two people."

"Thank you for having us," Bella said honestly.

"There's no need to thank me. Oh, why don't I show you where you're rooms are," she suggested and began leading us upstairs.

Kate and Masen both had separate bedrooms and were now unpacking their clothes while Esme explained to Bella and I that we had to share the bathroom since the other was being re-vamped. Bella was in the guest room and I was in my childhood bedroom directly next to her. I wasn't surprised that my mother had left my bedroom exactly as it had been in high school.

My mother left us for a moment to unpack but I wasn't surprised when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I called.

My mother poked her head around the door. "Hello beautiful son of mine."

I sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'll tell you, you don't have to try and bribe it out of me with compliments."

"I have a feeling that I know the reason why you're here, but I shall pretend I don't know."

"Tanya and I are getting divorced." I blurted out.

My mother was trying desperately hard to suppress her smile. "Oh, Edward," she sounded as if she was on the verge of tears. "I'm so proud of you."

"Mom, I didn't discover the cure for cancer; I'm getting divorced. Why would you be proud?"

"From the moment I met that pathetic excuse of a woman, I knew that you two weren't… meant to be. They say that opposites attract but your differences were slightly more extreme than others. I'm proud of you because you're finally doing something _you_ want to do…" she trailed off and gazed out my bedroom window for a moment. "However, I have my concerns. Tanya is ruthless and won't give up until she has what she wants. Will she not try and milk you dry of all possessions?"

"She can try but she won't get anywhere. She's the one who violated the pre-nup – not me, so technically she's not entitled to anything."

Esme gasped. "She violated the pre-nup?" I nodded so she continued. "The adultery clause?" Another nod. "I knew it! Did you use a private investigator?"

"No," I said and smiled. "I used an artist."

"An art… Oh, Bella!" My mother exclaimed a little too loud.

"Yeah?" I heard being called from the room next door.

"Nothing sweetheart," she called back and gave me a guilty smile. "Sorry, I just got a little excited. So you two worked together to catch Tanya in the act?"

"Bella did most of the work," I admitted. "She's an incredibly intelligent woman."

"Yes, she is. So, you've got the evidence that she was unfaithful to you, but what about custody of Kate and Masen?"

I bit my tongue to stop myself from telling her everything that had happened between the kids and Tanya over the past few weeks. She never paid any attention to Kate and there was the matter of her threatening and abusing Masen.

"We've got evidence that she's unfit to care for them." I informed her simply and prayed she would leave that subject alone.

She didn't look pleased with my short explanation but didn't press for more details. "Have you told them about what is going on?"

I sighed and looked down at my hands. "I'm trying to procrastinate for as long as I can."

Suddenly Esme's hand connected with the back of my head. What the hell? She hit me! The only person my mother ever hits upside the head is Emmett when he's said or done something incredibly stupid.

"What was that for?" I asked her, rubbing the back of my head.

"They deserve to know what's going on in their lives, Edward. They obviously know something is going on and the longer you wait to tell them will damage the trust in the relationship."

"It's just… I know they're not close to Tanya but it's going to affect them and I have no idea what to say or how to make it better for them."

I flinched when my mother reached out towards me but she simply sighed and placed her hand on my shoulder. "You can't protect them from everything, Edward. And you won't be alone in this; you have your family and Bella."

At the mention of her name, I sighed and clenched my eyes shut. Did she want to be there when I told the kids what was going on? I decided that maybe she should be there, as a sort of extra support for both the kids and me.

I stood up and wrapped my arms around my mother. "Thank you, mom."

"You're welcome, son. I know you can do this. By the way, the gala requires you to bring a date." And with that, she left.

With my mother's words in my thoughts, I tried to dry my sweaty palms before I knocked on Bella's door. It sounded as though she was speaking to somebody. Perhaps she was talking to herself? Lord knows I do it often enough.

She opened her door with her cell phone pressed to her ear. "Just give me a sec," she murmured to me before turning her attention back to whoever was on the phone. "Sure, I'd love to… Okay, see you then… Bye." She ended the call and smiled up at me. "What's up?"

"I-I know this is a lot to ask of you, but…"

_Do it, Edward. Ask her to be your date! _My inner-voice practically screamed at me.

Naturally, I chickened out and instead asked a different question.

"Would you mind being there when I tell Kate and Masen about the divorce?" I asked her.

"Divorce?" My daughter's voice whispered from the doorway.

My head whipped to the direction of her voice and my eyes widened when I saw Masen standing next to her.

Well, no time like the present. I turned back to Bella and she nodded in agreement to my question.

I took a seat on the couch next to the window and patted the empty space beside me. "Kids, please come and sit here with Bella and me."

Masen looked utterly lost but climbed onto the couch and into Bella's lap while Kate sat between us.

It was silent for a moment while I tried to think of the best way to explain this to them. "First off, I want you both to know that this is not your fault. I'm truly blessed to have such beautiful children," I said and tucked a straw piece of hair behind Kate's ear. "But, your mother and I have decided to get divorced."

"You can't leave us with Tanya!" Kate wailed and clung to the front of my shirt.

"Daddy, don't go!" Masen pleaded, his hazel eyes were wide and brimming with tears.

"I'm not going anywhere without you two," I promised to try and soothe them.

Kate sniffled into my shirt and Masen clung tighter to Bella.

"You kids are the most important people in my life and you're my number one priority. Your mother and I are getting divorced because we no longer love each other." I explained and rubbed small circles onto Kate's back.

"What about me and Kate?" Masen wondered in a trembling voice. "Will you always love us?"

"Come here, little guy," I said and I opened my arms wider so that I could hug both my kids. Once he was in my arms I spoke again. "I love both of you _so_ much and that will never change."

"Never ever?" Masen verified, pulling back from my embrace to look into my eyes.

"Never ever," I promised.

Satisfied with my promise, Masen moved back to Bella who looked as though she was choking back tears.

There was still so much I wanted to say to them, so much I wanted to explain, but I had no idea how to put all of my feelings into words. I wanted to explain to them the irrational, unconditional love a parent feels for their child. The kind of love that would make you throw yourself under a truck as long as it meant that your child would never feel pain in his or her life.

Before I could even try to explain, my mother called to tell us that dinner was ready in the dining room.

**-x-x-x-**

**The Next Evening**

Last night, while I lay in my childhood bed and stared up at the ceiling I devised a plan for Bella to be my date to the event without actually having to ask her. We'd simply arrive at the gala and see all the couples, I'd act like I had no idea that we were required to bring a date and we'd be stuck together. Not as romantic as asking her myself, but at least I'd have no chance to chicken out like a nervous teenager.

Kate and Masen didn't seem to be too upset about the fact Tanya and I were getting divorced. They were just worried that Tanya would be the one granted custody of them.

Carlisle, Masen, Kate and I were now waiting in the living room for Esme and Bella to come downstairs so that we could leave for the gala. I gave my tie one final tug to make sure it was in the center and then double-checked Masen's clip-on bow tie. My son looked incredibly debonair tonight with his mini tuxedo and his usual lion's mane of hair that had taken at least half an hour to be tamed by Bella.

Kate looked beautiful in a knee-length plum colored chiffon dress with silver pumps and make up that Bella had applied for her. I was more than pleased that she had kept it light with just some eye shadow, mascara and lip gloss.

"Girls take too long," Masen grumbled, playing with his bow-tie.

"We do not," Kate sniffed.

"Oh, relax," I heard my mother call from the top of the stairs. "We're ready."

Esme truly looked stunning in a simple black cocktail dress and her hair pulled back in an elegant bun.

I smiled as she descended the stairs and looked at my father. The way he gazed at her, you could just see the love radiating off of him in waves.

"You look beautiful my love," my father told her as he took her hand in his and kissed the back of it.

Their moment was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

I frowned and went to answer it only to restrain myself from slamming the door closed again once I saw who it was.

_Garrett_.

I bit back a growl. "Hi, what are you doing here?" Maybe that was a little rude.

He gazed over my shoulder and smiled. "I'm here to pick up my date."

As if in slow motion, I turned my head to see Bella gliding down the stairs. I couldn't bring myself to care that my jaw had practically dropped on the floor or that there was probably drool pooling at my feet. All I cared about was the way she looked.

Her naturally curly hair had been curled into beautiful waves that bounced with each step she took. The dress she wore was strapless and dark grey that was almost an exact match to the color of my tie. The area beneath her breasts was embellished with beading.

Garrett stepped around me and made his way over to Bella to help her walk down the final step.

"You look beautiful Bella," he told her as he pecked her cheek. Then he turned to us. "How lucky am I? Everyone is going to be so jealous of my date!"

_Motherfucker._

_You should have asked her when you had the chance, you idiot!_

* * *

**AN: Ooh, Eddie's kicking himself now. **

**The link to Bella's dress is on my blog. The link to my blog is on my profile.**

**My week has been interesting to say the least. **

**You can follow me on twitter where I tweet about meaningless jabber but may also give notices about delayed chapters, etc.**

**Thank you, Pen – for being my beta and a good friend.**

**Please leave a review, they mean so much to me. **


	18. Revealing

**AN: Thank you for reading, reviewing, alerting, etc. **

**Listening to: The Bloodhound Gang – Something Diabolical  
Joss Stone – L-O-V-E**

**Disclaimer: ****No copyright infringement is intended. xVampiree does not, in any way, own Twilight. All characters, besides those **_**not **_**mentioned in the Twilight Series, belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other recognizable publications and/or characters do not belong to xVampiree. They belong to their respective owners. The plot line belongs to xVampiree. None of this work may be reproduced in any form without permission from xVampiree. Copyright 2010.**

* * *

**Chapter 18 – Revealing  
Edward Cullen**

I felt my shoulders slump as I watched Garrett and Bella walking in front of me to Garrett's sports car.

Suddenly a small, warm hand gripped mine as I walked. I looked down to see my daughter smiling up at me.

"Don't worry, dad. I'll be your date."

And just like that, my frown relaxed and I found myself grinning at Kate. "Thank you, sweetheart. Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

She giggled and swung our hands between us. "Yes, at least fifty times now."

At the sound of Kate's laugh, Bella looked back and smiled at the sight of us holding hands.

"Hey guys!" Masen called as he ran towards us. "Who's gonna be my date?"

"Masen, have you seen how handsome you look?" Esme wondered, winking at him. "You've got the Cullen charm, my boy. All you need to do is open the door for a girl and they will be begging to be your date."

Masen grinned deviously and nodded to himself.

"That's my boy," I chuckled to myself as I watched him sprint to open Bella's door before Garrett could even try.

"Bella already has a date, sweetie!" Esme called to him.

My parents took my father's car leaving me with my kids. I opened Kate's door for her and then helped Masen into his car seat.

"Are we there yet?" Masen whined for the tenth time since we left the house.

"We're almost there," I said calmly.

Since Forks was a relatively small town, the drive was particularly long. I guess to a five year old ten minutes felt like ten hours.

"Ooh, it looks so pretty!" Kate squealed as we pulled into the parking area. The pathway leading to the hall was lit by candles placed on each side.

I couldn't be bothered with admiring the décor; instead I chose to admire the small brunette walking a head of me. The view from the back was just as nice as the view from the front.

"Edward!" I heard my name being called.

I turned my head to see my sister dressed in a deep blue chiffon gown. Her long, black hair framed her face perfectly and created a beautiful contrast against her pale skin.

"Alice," I greeted her as I kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful."

She beamed up at me. "Thank you, brother. You don't look so bad yourself," she said and looked down at my kids. "Kate you look gorgeous as always and Masen you could be on the cover of _GQ _you're so handsome."

I rolled my eyes at her playfully.

She looked over my shoulder and gasped. "Oh my God, is that Bella?" She didn't let me answer. Instead she all but ran to her side and tackled her in a hug so tight that it made Bella's eyes bug out a little.

A slap on the back made me jump.

"Fu…Fudge," Nice save. "Emmett!"

The hand that slapped me belonged to my oaf of a brother. For some reason, he didn't look like himself wearing a suit. His usual attire was always comfy-casual in a pair of jeans and a baggy t-shirt that usually had some sort of brand name on.

"Nice monkey suit, brother." He grinned as he tugged on his tie to loosen it.

"Back at you, Shrek." I smirked. "Where's your date?"

He rolled his eyes and gestured behind him with his thumb. His date had long red hair and was dressed in a yellow cocktail dress. She looked a little wobbly on the heels she was wearing but managed to make her way over to us.

"Emmie-bear, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" she whined.

He coughed uncomfortably. "Vickie this is my brother Edward."

I gave her a curt smile. "Hi."

"Oh, you have kids!" she exclaimed when she noticed Kate and Masen at my side.

"This is Kate and Masen," I introduced them.

"Oh, they are adorable! I could just eat them up," she cooed and pinched Masen's cheek.

His facial expression changed from apprehensive to distress as his bottom lip began to quiver. Immediately, I reached down and lifted him up.

"I'm sorry you'll have to excuse us." I said, grabbed Kate's hand and headed inside the hall.

**Bella Swan**

The way the hall was decorated gave me flashbacks to my senior prom. It was all very colorful and cheerful. The only thing different was that the main wall at the front of the hall was completely covered in artwork that appeared to be either painted or drawn by children. I really wanted to get a closer look but didn't want to leave Garrett without his date.

Garrett noticed that he no longer held my attention and laughed. "You're even worse than me, Bella. Go ahead and look at the art."

I beamed and wasted no time heading over to the wall. There were pictures of lions, tigers, giraffes and basically everything else you could think of. No two pictures were quite the same – each of them just as unique and special as the child that had drawn them.

"They're all so precious," Esme sighed. I was so caught up in each crayon scribble and brush stroke that I hadn't even noticed that she was standing right beside me.

"They are," I agreed. "Are they being auctioned?"

She nodded and then smiled at me. "How's your date?"

My eyes automatically searched for Edward until I remembered that he was _not_ my date this evening.

In all honesty, I had been hoping that Edward would be my date to this. But I guess, in a way, being Garrett's date _was _for the best. Edward was still married and showing up to a charity gala with his kids' nanny as his date only a day after his wife was served with divorce papers was bound to look a little suspicious.

"Garrett's fine," I answered and forced a smile. "He's a good guy and we have a lot in common."

She waved me off and rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, but is there chemistry? Do you get a thrill when he touches you?"

I thought about it for a moment. Of course, I wouldn't have any idea how I was supposed to feel. I'd only ever had one boyfriend for Christ's sake and we only got to first base. So far, Garrett had only pecked the corner of my mouth but still a simple brush of Edward's hands when he passed me something like the salt at dinner time gave me more of a thrill then that simple kiss from Garret did. Then there were Edward's kisses…

I felt my cheeks heat up at the mere thought of his lips on mine.

Esme misread my reaction and thought my blush was because of Garrett. "According to your blush the chemistry must be incredible."

Esme and I were close, but I didn't know how she would react if I corrected her and said that my heated face was due to dirty thoughts about her son as opposed to my date. Truthfully, Garrett felt more like a friend to me.

"Hello, ladies," Emmett boomed as he approached us.

I smiled, grateful for his presence at that moment. He pulled me in to his arms for a hug. "Hey, Shrek."

He gave me a weird look as he pulled away. "What is it with people calling me 'Shrek' tonight? Edward just said it and I'm not even wearing any green."

Huh, odd. "Great minds think alike, I guess?"

"Or fools never differ," Esme winked at me playfully.

"Nah," Emmett disagreed and placed his arm over my shoulder. "I just think Eddie has been a bad influence on little innocent Bella."

"Eddie's been a what?" I heard Edward ask from behind me.

I jumped and waited for my heart to restart itself before looking at him. He truly looked devastatingly handsome tonight in his tux. So handsome, that I felt like I would spontaneously melt into a puddle of goo at his feet. Or let out a girlish squeal that would rival a fan girl meeting Robert Pattinson.

Either would be horrifyingly embarrassing and would result in me wishing that the ground would swallow me up.

"I was just saying that you've been a bad influence of my innocent baby-b here," Emmett said and patted my shoulder.

"At least I'm not the one with my arm around someone else's date," he mumbled.

Emmett rolled his eyes and removed his arm. "I'm sure Garrett won't mind."

"By the way, who is your date?" I asked Edward, even though I was dreading to hear the answer. Had he already arranged a date for this evening? Was she beautiful?

"She's a little young for me but she's incredibly beautiful," he grinned. "I'm one lucky guy."

_Do not curl up into a ball and sob, Bella. Control yourself._ I snapped at myself.

"I think it's sweet that Kate is your date," Esme said and smiled at him.

I let out a sigh of relief that was, thankfully, to quiet for anyone to hear.

"Where are Kate and Masen?" I wondered, trying to look for them in the crowd of people.

"They are with some of their friends from school in the kids' area. Apparently we're all too old and boring for them."

"They were probably just referring to _you_," I teased and began backing away as his eyes narrowed playfully.

"You really shouldn't have said that," he threatened as he continued to approach me.

I gasped as I backed into someone. "I'm sorry,"

Garrett laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist to steady me. "No worries."

Well, at least I hadn't walked into a complete stranger.

"I was just on my way over here to steal away my date for a quick dance."

I grimaced slightly. "Uh, Garrett, I'm not the best dancer…"

"Nonsense hun," he waved me off and dragged me to the center of the dance floor without even waiting for me to answer.

He clasped my right hand in his and placed his other on my left hip as we began to dance.

"So," he breathed into my ear as we swayed. "Have you been thinking about my offer?"

"To be honest, I really haven't had time to myself since our date."

And I was being honest; I had hardly had time to think about anything that didn't involve Edward, the divorce or Kate and Masen. Granted, I spent most of my time thinking about Edward anyway.

"I understand," he nodded. "Did you see any artwork you'd like to buy?"

"Are you kidding? If I had the money I'd buy them all." I sighed wistfully, glancing back at the wall of pictures only to see a pair of forest green eyes watching me intently. I flushed automatically and looked away, even though I wasn't the one that had been caught staring.

"I was just thinking, I still need to see your artwork. Is there a time that would suit you?"

"How about Tuesday morning? Just call before you arrive." Even though we'd be back at Edward's place on Monday, I felt it was safer to make it the day after in case there were any problems with Tanya. She was bound to make a big scene of leaving. Drama was her passion after all…

"Tuesday is fine with me." Garrett agreed and then looked around. "I think they're waiting to serve dinner."

**-x-x-x-**

I was pleased that the food was relatively simple. I wasn't raised with a taste for caviar or fancy lime green soup. In fact, I had to endure Renee's 'culinary delights' which was basically any type of ingredient she could find mixed together in one meal. Charlie eventually put his foot down when she began seasoning his steak with cinnamon and we ate at the diner basically every night until I learnt to cook.

Our table consisted of: Garret, Edward, Emmett, Victoria and Garrett's parents, Olivia and Mark.

Esme, Carlisle, Kate, Masen, Alice and Jasper were at the table beside us.

You could tell that Garrett took after his mother who was tanned and had blue eyes and blonde hair. His father, Mark, was a very taciturn man who seemed to let his wife do all the talking.

"So, Bella," Olivia started. "Garrett tells me you're an artist."

"Yeah," I answered and smiled. "You could say that."

"Does that bring in a lot of income?" she asked, taking a sip of her wine.

"No, I don't do it for money."

She frowned and placed her glass back on the table with a muted thud. "Then how are you surviving?"

I saw Garrett frown next to me. "Mom…"

"Hush," she chided him and then looked back to me for an answer.

"I'm actually a nanny," I said with no shame at all.

She immediately reclined back into her seat. "Ah, I see. So are the kids brats?"

I could practically _hear_ Edward's jaw clench beside me.

"No!" I very nearly shouted. "They're the exact opposite. I love what I do. They're actually Edward's kids, so…" I gestured to the father beside me.

"Your kids?" Olivia asked Edward. He nodded and she continued. "I saw your son earlier. He just about buried his face in that chocolate mousse we had for desert."

I couldn't help it. I erupted into a fit of giggles. The action was just so typical of Masen.

One glance at me and Edward was laughing too.

"That's my nephew," Emmett stated proudly as he grinned so wide his dimples showed.

"Well, Garrett, I'm glad you're dating someone with a sense of humor," Olivia murmured.

With those words, Edward and I stopped laughing.

Dating? He told his mother that we were _dating?_ Sure, we'd been out on a date and I had agreed to be his date to this event but that didn't mean we were dating!

"Truth is," Olivia continued and leaned forward to whisper. "We all thought Garrett was gay."

"Mom!" Garrett growled.

I glanced at Garrett and noticed the hurt in his expression, before talking to his mother. "I'm sure that even if he was gay, you'd be more than accepting of your own son."

"Well, it's irrelevant now that he's got you," she sniffed.

That's when I began to wonder. Why would Garrett tell his parents that we were dating when we weren't? He definitely dressed fashionably but his style could simply be interpreted as metro…

"Ladies and gentlemen," some announced. "There's going to be a fifteen minute break before the auction begins. Gentlemen, feel free to ask your ladies to dance."

Garrett's hand immediately grabbed mine and squeezed. He was obviously looking for any way to leave this particular conversation.

I looked over at him and nodded. "Excuse us," I said.

"I'm sorry about my mother," he apologized once we were on the dance floor.

"You don't have to apologize, I get it."

He sighed. "No, you don't. Look, you're beautiful and smart and funny. You've been nothing but kind to me and that's why I don't want to lie to you." He swallowed. "My mother was right about me."

Wow. "So you're…?"

"Gay," he nodded. "Yes."

"So you're not…?" _Gee, I was talkative this evening._

"Interested in getting into your panties? No."

The fact that Garrett was gay didn't bother me at all, but the fact that he was lying to his parents wasn't right. "Then why did you tell your parents we were dating?"

"Have you met my mother? She'd disown me if I ever came out to her."

"I don't think that should stop you from being who you really are, Garrett. I was raised to accept people for who they are and that you should never change for anyone."

For a moment, I tried to put myself in his shoes. It was difficult considering that I knew my parents would accept me even if I was gay but I managed to get a glimpse into his life. Ultimately, he was afraid of being rejected by the very people that had raised him and I could understand that feeling although I had never experienced it.

"You're right but I just need some time, okay? Apart from you and Esme, no one else knows. So, please don't tell anyone," he pleaded, his blue eyes staring into mine.

"I promise," I said and smiled.

He gazed past my shoulder. "Looks like someone finally got some balls."

Before I could ask what he meant, Edward appeared beside us.

"May I cut in?" his smooth voice requested.

"I don't know…" Garrett murmured and pretended to think about it for a moment. "She isn't the best of dancers. I wouldn't want you to lose a toe thanks to her."

I slapped his arm playfully. "You asshole, I'm not _that _bad."

Garrett shrugged and released me. "Dance with her at your own risk," he said and winked.

I tried to control my shiver as Edward's arms wound around me and I placed my arms around his neck. I tried desperately hard not to wind my fingers through his coppery locks.

"You and Garrett seem to be getting along well." Edward observed, his green eyes shifting from mine.

I shrugged. "He's a good guy."

"Hmm," he hummed. "I've heard you say that about someone else I know. I wonder who it was?"

"It was you." I sighed.

As if it was some cheesy romantic movie, the song changed to 'L-O-V-E' by _Joss Stone_.

Edward and I both snorted at the same time.

"Charming," I grinned.

"Back at you," he retorted. "I don't believe I've heard such a delicate snort before."

"Well, thank you for analyzing my snort, Mr. Cullen."

I loved it when he was like this – all jovial and teasing. I think each time he made me giggle he made me fall even harder for him.

"I think the auction is about to start." He sighed and released me.

As much as I wanted to scream for one more dance with him, I was eager to buy some of the artwork I had seen earlier.

Suddenly, I remembered something. "Remind me to take a picture of you, Kate and Masen tomorrow in Esme's garden so I can get started on that portrait." I told Edward.

He opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself. I could sense that something was troubling him and I knew it wasn't his situation with Tanya or the trials that were ahead of us.

"Okay," he whispered.

"Edward, you know you can tell me anything. You do trust me like I trust you, right?" I asked as I ran my hands gently over his arms.

His eyes momentarily shut as he released a shaky breath. "I know, Bella. It's me I don't trust… and you shouldn't as well."

* * *

**AN: So, there's Garrett's story. Still hate him? I most definitely do not. **

**I watched Eclipse on Friday night and I absolutely loved it. Definitely my favorite so far. **

**My only critique is for the couple that was sitting beside me. Get a fucking room, seriously? They were basically getting each other off in the theatre. I mean, the make out scenes in the movie were hot but I don't need 'surround sound' sound effects coming from you two.**

**Aaand, that's the end of my rant.**

**Thank you to Pen, as always. I hope you've recovered from watching Eclipse (and found some chocolate)**

**You can all follow me on Twitter, my name is: xvampiree.**

**I always feel like I'm forgetting something in my AN's. Oh well.**

**Leave a review please :)**


	19. Dreaming

**AN: I tried to reply to all the reviews I received for the previous chapter, I'm sorry if I left anybody out. **

**This chapter is a little… well, you'll see soon enough.**

**Listening to: Eliza Doolittle – Skinny Jeans  
The White Stripes – Seven Nation Army**

**Disclaimer: ****No copyright infringement is intended. xVampiree does not, in any way, own Twilight. All characters, besides those **_**not **_**mentioned in the Twilight Series, belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other recognizable publications and/or characters do not belong to xVampiree. They belong to their respective owners. The plot line belongs to xVampiree. None of this work may be reproduced in any form without permission from xVampiree. Copyright 2010.**

* * *

**Chapter 19 – Dreaming  
Bella Swan**

"What do you mean I shouldn't trust you?" I whispered, my voice sounding as small as I felt at that moment.

He exhaled heavily through his nose and raked one hand through his hair. "I… Just forget I said anything."

He turned on his heel to leave but I grabbed his hand to stop him. Much like the first time we met and shook hands, my hand zinged with an electrical charge.

"Edward, you can't just say cryptic stuff like that to me and expect me to just 'forget you said anything'," I said and dropped his hand.

"Bella, trust me, just let it go," his eyes wide and pleading.

"You just told me not to trust you!" I threw my hands up in exasperation.

And men say women are complicated? Honestly, just tell us we're beautiful and give us chocolate. What's so complicated about that?

Edward looked around us and then back to me. "Look, the auction is about to start and I have my eye on a red lion." The corner of his mouth lifted up in a crooked smirk as he tried to lift the mood and distract me at the same time.

Fighting the urge to roll my eyes, I turned and walked back to our table. The entire time I could feel Edward's eyes following me. Garrett was talking animatedly with Emmett and his date while his mother tried to flag down the waiter for another glass of wine.

I took my seat, inhaled deeply and then exhaled, feeling my irritation slowly fade.

Garrett touched my arm to get my attention. "Are you okay?"

I merely nodded that I was and then felt, rather than saw, Edward take his seat next to me.

I looked to the table next to us to check on Kate and Masen and saw them engaged in a thumb war. Masen's brow was furrowed and his tongue peaked out the corner of his mouth as he concentrated on beating his sister who looked completely at ease.

Alice caught my eye and waved.

I turned to Garrett after waving back at her. "Which piece of art do you have your eye on?"

"See that one?" he said and pointed to what he was referring to. "The red lion."

"I like that one too," I admitted, stealing a quick glance at Edward.

Garrett slung his arm over my shoulder. "Well, then I'll just have to buy it for you then."

"What are you doing?" I hissed, confused by his actions. He didn't have to pretend to like me anymore, I knew his secret.

He leaned closer and to the average onlooker it would appear as if we were about to kiss. "The very least I can do is make him jealous," he whispered, gesturing with his eyes to Edward.

My eyes widened. "Garrett, he doesn't…" I couldn't bring myself to say the words, to explain that Edward didn't like me. That was the vibe I was getting off of him at least. Sure he acted like he did sometimes, but he'd always stop himself when it got too far. Leaving me feeling rejected and confused by his sudden mood swing.

Garrett placed his hand on my thigh, causing me to jump in my seat. "Trust me," he whispered and gently placed his lips on mine. His lips were soft and sweet as they brushed against mine three times in a tender tongue-free kiss.

He pulled away just as I heard the sound of glass breaking beside me. I searched for the cause of the noise and saw shards of broken glass in Edward's hands.

His wine glass had shattered in his hands.

"Edward," I gasped and looked to see if there was any blood.

He didn't look at me, but I could see the blazing green color of his eyes as he rose from his seat and stormed away. Esme followed after him.

I was about to go after them but Garrett stopped me. "Believe me, he does feel that way."

I grabbed the glass of wine that was in front of me. Just because he broke his wine glass didn't mean he loved me. Did it?

_Stop over thinking everything, Bella. _Surprisingly it was my mother's voice that was reprimanding me this time and not my own. At least I hope it was my mother's, otherwise that would mean I had developed some sort of multiple personality disorder.

The auction started off with a woman who introduced herself as Jan Matthews who was the leader of the fund raising project and had been the one who thought of the idea to auction off artwork done by the children. She then introduced some of the children to us and let them share their stories.

I had no idea why my vision was blurred until I realized that I was crying. Not full-out sobbing, but silent tears were flowing freely down my cheeks. I wasn't entirely sure what the cause of my tears was, it could have been a result of the stories I was hearing from these incredible children or because of my realization that Edward may love me. I figured it was a combination of both.

Wordlessly, Edward took his seat next to me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward's hand reach towards me only to pause in mid-air before he retracted it.

I sniffed and wiped my eyes, careful not to smudge my makeup. Thank God for waterproof mascara and eyeliner. Even though I wasn't looking at him I could feel his gaze on me, screaming for me to look at him as well.

After the children had finished telling their stories I was left feeling awe-struck at how strong they were considering they were so small.

"Now after those inspiring stories, I hope you are all ready for the auction," Jan said, looking a little teary-eyed herself.

There was a murmured hum of agreement.

"Well, then," Jan continued. "Up first for auction is a purple turtle painted by Timothy Samuels. The turtle's name is Peanut and enjoys spending time with its underwater friends."

Hands continued to be raised as the prices increased to much more than I could ever afford. Esme and Carlisle purchased a blue cat while Alice and Jasper bought a drawing of a green dog named Doug that even had a small food and water bowl drawn next to it.

"Next up is the red lion drawn by Abigail Williams. The lion's name is Kevin and the special thing about Kevin is that he always eats his vegetables." We all chuckled at the last part. "Let's start the bidding at one hundred dollars."

Edward and Garrett both straightened up in their seats. Oh, here we go. I hope Garrett didn't do anything that would make Edward angry or outbid him by too much.

Edward raised his hand.

"One hundred from the man in the grey tux," Jan announced. "Do I hear two hundred?"

Garrett raised his hand.

"Two hundred from the blonde man, do I hear three hundred?"

Edward's hand went up.

The order continued and the price increased to over a thousand dollars. Edward was frowning with determination while Garrett played it cool – much like Kate and Masen playing thumb war earlier.

"One thousand and five hundred dollars from the blonde man, do I hear two thousand?" Jan said, her gable hovering over the wooden podium as she looked at Edward to see if he was going to raise his bid.

"Ten thousand dollars," Edward said; his voice loud and clear in the suddenly silent hall.

I gaped at him and turned to Garrett to see if he was going to top that. Garrett's eyebrows shot up for a moment before an amused smile graced his lips.

"Sold to the man in the grey tux!" she declared when Garrett didn't raise his hand.

Garrett let out a quiet giggle beside me.

Emmett slapped his brother on the back to congratulate him. "Good job, brother. Better luck next time, hey Garrett?" he said and grinned at Garrett.

"Daddy, if you want I can draw you a red lion," Masen offered, suddenly appearing between us.

Edward chuckled and lifted his son into his lap. "Thanks buddy. That's very kind of you."

Masen grinned and looked at me. "I can draw one for you too, Bella. 'Cause I love you also."

I think I whimpered at how cute he was. "Thank you, baby. I love you too," I murmured and ruffled his hair.

"Can we go home now? I'm tired," Masen whined.

"Sure," Edward responded.

"I will go and tell Nana we're leaving," Masen said and jumped out of Edward's lap to find Esme.

"Okay, let me just get my purse. " I said and made a move to get up but Edward stopped me.

"You're off duty today," he snapped. "Stay with your… _date_," he spat the word.

He didn't give me a chance to respond; instead he got up from his chair and went to find Kate. The image of him leaving with Kate's hand in his and Masen in his arms made my heart ache in the worst way imaginable.

"Someone's got a stick up their ass." Emmett said with wide eyes as he watched his brother storm away for the second time that evening.

I remained silent. Garrett touched my cheek. "Hey, don't frown. It's not worth the wrinkles."

Somehow, the corners of my mouth lifted up into a small smile.

We stayed at the gala for at least another hour before other people started leaving. After a very interesting dance with Emmett, I decided it was time to go.

Garrett drove me back to Esme and Carlisle's house in silence. Both of us were lost in our own thoughts. I was thinking about what he had said earlier about no one else knowing besides me and Esme, he barely knew me but I figured that him and Esme had a good relationship. The fact that he trusted me with a secret like that was flattering.

"Well, darling, I had a lovely evening," Garrett murmured as he parked the car just in front of the house. "Would you like me to escort you inside?"

"No, thanks I'm good," I declined. "Thanks for being there for me."

"Don't let him be too hard on you, okay?"

I leaned over and pecked his cheek. "Don't worry, I won't."

As I was about to close the car door, Garrett spoke up. "Oh and Bella, don't ever doubt yourself."

I nodded and knocked on the front door. As much as I wanted to creep up to my room without facing Edward, I didn't have a key for his parents' house. I prayed that Esme and Carlisle made it home before we did.

Of course he was the one to answer the door.

He had changed into a white t-shirt and dark blue plaid pajama pants. I also noted that his left hand was bandaged. Without a word, he stepped aside to allow me to enter the house.

"Thanks," I mumbled and began walking towards the staircase.

"Wait." If the house hadn't been so quiet, there would have been no way I would have heard his quiet plea.

I turned and gazed at him expectantly.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier." He apologized, lifting his arm so that he could scratch the back of his neck nervously. The action caused his shirt to ride up and expose a sliver of his stomach, just enough for me to see the delicious V of his hips. "I… uh, had a bit too much to drink."

The way his eyes darted around the room, looking at everything but me, made me realize that he was lying.

"Don't make excuses for your behavior, Edward." I sighed, suddenly feeling exhausted. "You had one glass of wine and the second one you shattered into a million pieces with your hand."

He looked down at his bandaged hand as if he had forgotten it was there. "I was…"

_Yes, say it. Come on, Edward. You were jealous._

His eyes closed as he was in pain. "I'm sorry for the way I acted."

My shoulders slumped with disappointment. Why wouldn't he just admit that he was jealous that Garrett kissed me? Maybe there was something wrong with me and I was reading into his reaction all wrong.

Garrett's words repeated in my head. _"Oh and Bella, don't ever doubt yourself."_

"Apology accepted," my voice sounded rough as if I was on the verge of tears.

He stood there silently, still not looking at me and I took it as a sign that the conversation was over. I turned and began climbing the stairs.

"You looked beautiful tonight," he whispered.

I didn't stop walking until I got to my room. I grabbed my toiletries and pajamas and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

I turned up the hot water to a level that would probably scorch my skin but I didn't care. I just wanted to feel something other than what I was feeling right now.

After changing into a pair of pajama pants and a tank top I left the bathroom, only to crash into Edward's chest.

His arms immediately wrapped around me to make sure I didn't fall over and my face was squashed into his chest. I took advantage of my position and inhaled deeply.

God, his smell… it was other worldly.

As quick as his arms had wrapped around me – they released me. His evergreen forest eyes finally gazed into mine. "Are you okay?"

I nodded mutely and stepped back only to stumble again.

He grabbed my arms to steady me. "Please be careful," he said. His voice was no longer the joking, cheerful voice he had before. It was now icy and sharp.

**-x-x-x-**

_Darkness surrounded me and my throat felt like it had been repeatedly scratched from the inside by one of Tanya's viciously long nails. It was like one of those moments when you're so afraid you can't even move. I was frozen by fear. _

_A maniacal laugh broke through the silence like an ominous crackling of lightning before the storm. My eyes searched through the inky blackness, trying to find who was trapped here with me._

_Suddenly my mother's face appeared before me. At least, it looked like my mother's face. She wasn't smiling like she used to whenever she saw me. Instead, her eyes held no emotion as she stared at me. The corners of her mouth suddenly turned down as if she were disgusted at the mere sight of me._

_I looked down and frowned at what I was wearing. The white shirt and denim shorts I wore were nothing out of the ordinary; the only difference was that they were splattered with red paint. _

_Somehow I willed myself to speak. "M-Mom?" I croaked._

"_I'm sorry, Isabella," she whispered and began walking away. "I can't."_

"_Wait mom!" I called after her. "You can't what?"_

"_Bells," my father's voice said from behind me. _

_I turned my head just enough to see the same expression on his face that my mother had. Gone were the chocolate brown eyes twinkling with mischief and the way his moustache twitched when he smiled. He now looked at me as if he didn't even consider me as his own daughter._

"_We're leaving, Bella. We just can't accept your… lifestyle." _

"_What lifestyle?" I asked._

"_You're not going anywhere in life, Bella," he sighed. "And us accepting you is doing more harm than good. Sort your life out, kiddo, before it's too late."_

_Then, like my mother, he too turned and walked away into the darkness._

"_Dad?" I called out, then louder. "Don't leave me!"_

"Bella…" Someone was whispering next to me. I assumed that it was a hand that was touching my cheek insistently.

"Don't leave me," I was mumbling over and over again.

"Bella," I recognized Esme's voice. "Wake up, sweetheart."

My eyes fluttered open and stared straight into mint green. "Esme?" I whispered and glanced around the room. It was still dark except for the light streaming in through the open door.

"Are you okay?" she asked, reaching up to touch my forehead. Her hands felt like ice against my overheated skin. "I heard you crying."

I touched my cheeks and felt the cool wetness of my tears. "Uh, I had a bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?" she suggested. "It always helps me."

I slowly nodded and sat up, pulling the blanket up with me. Esme perched herself on the edge of my bed and turned her body so that she could face me.

"Well, at first everything was dark and I had no idea where I was. For some reason I was scared and I couldn't move." I said and closed my eyes as I tried to remember. I didn't usually remember my dreams when I woke up but this one was different. It weighed heavy on my mind. "Then my mom was there, only it wasn't really my mom. She just looked at me with such…" I struggled to find the words. "Disdain, like she was ashamed of me. Then she said 'I can't' and she walked away into the darkness." Esme's hand found mine and squeezed it to comfort me. "Lastly, my dad was there and he was looking at me the same way my mom was. He said that he couldn't accept my lifestyle and that I was going nowhere in life. The dream ended with him leaving me," I finished and sniffed.

"Bella, I'm no psychologist but that dream is easy to interpret. Was there anything that made you feel rejected today or did you see someone get rejected?"

I looked down at our hands. Of course I had felt rejected today. Edward, her son, made me feel that way. "Yeah," I sniffed and then thought of something else. "And I guess when Garrett was telling me that his parents' would never accept him may have added to that."

"Ah," she sighed. "So he told you?" When I nodded, she continued. "I feel so sorry for his parents."

My eyes widened. "How can you say that? There's nothing wrong with him."

"That's not what I meant, dear," she said and gave me a sad smile. "The only reason I feel sorry for them is because they will never truly know their son. They'll never know just what an amazing man he is. I always told my kids that if your friends' can't accept you for who you are then those people aren't your true friends. Your true friends are the ones that stick by you and help you bury the bodies of ex-boyfriends and girlfriends," she said and winked to show that she was only joking. "Back to your dream, you said that both your mother and your father left you?"

"Yeah," I responded.

"Do you have a fear of being left behind or do you get the feeling that somebody is going to leave you?"

I had to think about that one. Sure I'd always found goodbyes to be sad and I wished the people weren't leaving, but I'd always kept in touch with them. Of course nobody wants to be left behind or left out, but I had gone through high school and I was always the one chosen last for teams during gym class. That was just due to my terrible hand-eye coordination and poor equilibrium.

Which only left Esme's second question: Did I have a feeling that someone was going to leave me?

* * *

**AN: So, pretty emo chapter. The dream thing wasn't planned, but it kind of wrote itself in there. **

**Pen, thank you for the comma control and just altogether awesomeness of your beta'ing work, this story would not be here without you.**

**You can all follow me on Twitter under the name xVampiree.**

**Please leave a review, I really appreciate them. **


	20. Signing

**AN: I apologize for the delay. I needed a lot of help with this chapter. More info in bottom AN.**

_**This chapter fast forwards ninety days. **_

**Listening to: Kerli – Hurt Me  
Sia – The Fight**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. xVampiree does not, in any way, own Twilight. All characters, besides those **_**not **_**mentioned in the Twilight Series, belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other recognizable publications and/or characters do not belong to xVampiree. They belong to their respective owners. The plot line belongs to xVampiree. None of this work may be reproduced in any form without permission from xVampiree. Copyright 2010.**

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Signing  
Bella Swan**

The ninety days of Edward and Tanya's separation went by pretty quickly. Edward had hardly said a word to me since the night of the charity gala. He wasn't overly-hostile anymore, just very closed off.

Surprisingly, when we got back to Edward's place that Monday, Tanya had packed up all her belongings and left before we got there. The fact that she was giving in without a fight made absolutely no sense to me. I expected her to make a scene. Something over-dramatic… something only Tanya would do. Like taking a million naked photos of her and placing them all over Edward's room. Okay, maybe that was a little _too _crazy. Then again, it was Tanya we were talking about.

Garrett came over that Tuesday to see my artwork and it seemed as if he was really impressed. I even showed him the family portrait of Kate, Masen and Edward that I had just started and he said he couldn't wait to see the finished product. We went for coffee shortly afterwards at a small café in Forks.

"_Tell me, Bella. What would you say your two passions in life are?"_ _Garrett asked me as he took a sip of his latte._

_I thought about it for a moment before answering. "I'd definitely have to say anything to do with children and art."_

_He grinned so widely that it caused a dimple to appear on his right cheek that I'd never noticed before. "What would you say to a job that would incorporate both of those? When I saw those kids at the gala," he continued. "I couldn't help but try to find a way that I could help them. I've thought of the perfect plan, but I can't do it alone. Seeing as Kate and Masen would be at school and you'd have some free time, how would you like to help me run an art class for those kids from the charity?"_

_I gasped and leaned across the table to hug him. "Garrett, that's perfect!" I said and beamed. What better way to spend my day than to work with kids and art? Plus, I'd get paid for it._

"_I'm so happy you're just as excited about this as I am," he clapped his hands together to show his excitement. "Now, let me just get the contract," he reached down and pulled out a document from his briefcase. "Read it over and if you're still on board then just ask Edward for his approval and we're all set!"_

_I frowned as I thought about Edward. Would he have a problem with me having another job? _

Turns out Edward had no problem at all with me getting another job; he merely gave me a half-smile and congratulated me on the new job. He didn't seem to be as enthusiastic about it as I was though.

So that night once the kids were in bed, I read over the contract and noticed that Garrett wouldn't be my employer but rather some man named Ryan Meyer. Odd. I then read that the contract would bind me to the job for one year and I figured, what the hell, I wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon. So I signed it with my less than average signature and smiled at the idea of helping these kids.

**-x-x-x-**

Today was the day.

The day that Edward would no longer be married to the she-devil, commonly known as Tanya Denali.

The mere thought of no longer having to see Tanya all the time caused me to hum while making breakfast and sing in the shower. Basically, I was in a very good mood.

He hadn't filled me in on all the divorce proceedings but I knew that he was meeting with Tanya and her attorney today to settle all assets that were not mentioned in the pre-nup and to discuss custody of the children and visitation rights. Edward's attorney said that Edward had a very good chance of gaining sole custody of his kids and the evidence they had against Tanya could mean that Tanya wouldn't even be granted visitation rights.

Something told me, that even though Edward despised Tanya he would never deny her seeing her children. I didn't think that Kate or Masen would object to never seeing that poor excuse of a mother again, but it wasn't my place to decide. I would, however, make damn sure that there were at least one security guard and a family member with the kids present, when Tanya visited.

It was only when I arrived back from dropping the kids off at school that I heard Edward speak up.

"My mother is picking up Kate and Masen from school today since we're having a family dinner at my parents' place this evening," he informed me. "I'd like you to be there."

Trust Esme to throw a family dinner to celebrate her son's divorce. I nearly smiled. "I'd love to," I accepted.

His eyes danced with light-hearted humor as he continued. "Emmet told me to extend that invitation to Rosalie."

Ah, Rose… My beautiful, blonde haired best friend. She'd very nearly given me a heart attack last weekend when she jumped out of my closet shrieking 'Happy Birthday!' at the top of her lungs. I hadn't even remembered my own birthday so the fact that she did was a miracle. Her birthday present to me was that she had decided to move back home and take up a job with a small magazine company as the head of the fashion department. To say she was thrilled to be her own boss was an understatement.

We went out for the night to a small pub and got a little tipsy. Just out of coincidence, Emmett arrived a few hours later to have a beer after work and found Rose and I. Well, he found Rose. I could have been dancing on the bar naked while breathing fire and he wouldn't have noticed. Not that I minded in the slightest, it was actually pretty funny to watch Rose stutter while she spoke to him. Emmett impressed me by actually not adding an innuendo to every sentence. Eventually I got bored of watching them make lovey-dovey eyes at each other and called Garrett to come and join us.

It was only when Edward cleared his throat that I remembered that he was still waiting for me to respond. Oh, right he asked about Rose.

"I'm sure she'd love to come," I answered and bit my lip. The way he was watching me made me feel a little nervous.

His eyes darted to my lips and stayed there while he spoke. "I'm leaving to meet with Tanya and our attorneys; I might be gone for a while."

"Do you think she's going to cause trouble?" I wondered.

He raised an eyebrow. "It's _Tanya_. I'll be very surprised if she doesn't put up a fight."

True. I managed a smile. "Good luck then, you'll need it."

"Thank you," he sighed and as he walked away I heard him mumble, "Battle stations."

I couldn't help it, I giggled. Correction – I giggle-snorted. It wasn't a delicate snort like I usually did either, but a disgusting pig snort. The last time he had said 'battle stations' was on the first day that we met when Tanya was making her way up the drive way.

Edward stopped mid-step and I could tell by the way his shoulders were shaking and the way his ears turned red that he was laughing. He turned his head to grin at me and my breath caught in my throat. It had been so long since I had seen that smile. His laughter changed from silent to a full out belly-laugh.

"I'll be back later," he managed to say through his laughter as he walked away.

Once my laughter died down I headed to the living room. I was now the only one left in the house. Jessica had the day off and the kids were at school.

I started working with Garrett last week to help set up everything for the children. My boss, Ryan Meyer, seemed to be an alright guy and had no problem with leaving Garrett in charge. Ryan had organized for us to have a room in the hospital to use as the 'class room' so that the kids would be close to medical attention if needed. We had yet to start working with the kids as we were still painting and decorating the room in bright colors. I even helped Garrett by accompanying him to the children's' ward and passing out flyers about our art class. It must have worked because we already had ten kids signed up by the end of the day.

Finally the painting was completed and because we were only starting the class on Monday, I now had today and the weekend off.

I texted Rose to invite her to dinner and then grabbed a book from my bedroom. I was passed out on the living room sofa before I'd even finished the first page.

**-x-x-x-**

Oh my holy Jesus, my neck hurt. I groaned as I tried to re-adjust myself only to fall off the couch and onto the floor.

"Oof." Shit the floor was hard.

_Well, no shit Bella. Its hardwood floors! _

Shut up.

What the hell was that buzzing sound? I managed to pry my eyes open and saw my phone on the coffee table in front of me. It buzzed again to indicate a new message.

**Sorry, running late. Going straight to parents' for dinner.  
- Edward**

I checked the time and saw it was nearly six o'clock. Great, just fucking great. I got myself off the floor and headed straight to the shower.

Somehow I managed to arrive at Carlisle and Esme's house before Edward did. Rose pulled in shortly after me but stayed in her car.

I frowned as I walked towards her car window. "What the hell, Rose?"

Her eyes met mine through the glass and I could immediately see what was wrong. It was the exact same look in her eyes as when she went out on her first date with Tony Cast. She was nervous.

I walked to the other side of the car and climbed in to the passenger's seat. She didn't look at me, her eyes focused on the front door of the house.

"Rose, are you okay?"

She shook her head.

"Look, it's not like he's asking you to marry him… Emmett suggested that you come and I wanted you to be there. If you're nervous about meeting his parents – don't be. I swear, Esme and Carlisle are the sweetest and funniest people you'll ever meet," I told her, truthfully.

"It's just… I've never met a guy's parents before. Well, not one that I actually liked. I mean, we're not even dating!" she said and threw her hands up in exasperation at herself. "I feel like a total douche bag sitting her and freaking out over nothing but I can't control it, ya know?" She continued to ramble on about how nervous she was.

Slowly, I lifted my hand and hit her arm with a resounding _smack_.

"Holy fuck shit, bitch!" she cried, rubbing the place I'd hit her.

"I could have slapped your face but then you would have had my hand print as your blush, either way it got you to stop rambling." I shrugged.

"God, Bella," she breathed, still rubbing her arm. "You've gotten stronger since the last time I saw you."

"I guess it's from restraining myself to not kick the shit out of Tanya for several years, that was bound to build up."

She giggled. "I honestly don't know how you put up with her for all that time. I would've ripped a few extensions from her scalp within my first week."

I caught sight of Masen running down the porch steps towards us, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"That's one of the reasons I put up with her for so long," I sighed.

"You guys!" Masen yelled outside my window. "Why are you sitting in there? Bella, we're having 'Fredo' for dinner!"

"You ready?" I asked Rose.

"Nope," she admitted. "But let's do it anyway."

I opened my door carefully so that I didn't hit Masen. "Hey buddy," I greeted him as he jumped into my arms. "How was school?"

"It was cool," he answered simply. "We made frames and then stuck painted noodles on them. Mine's on Nana's fridge 'cause she wanted it so bad."

"That was nice of you," I told him. In truth, I wanted that frame he'd just told me about. It was his first arts and crafts project that he'd completed.

I saw Emmett strolling down the steps towards Rose with his famous 'I'm probably thinking dirty things' grin. Rose immediately relaxed and nodded to me that she was okay.

I left them to talk for a moment and carried Masen inside with me. For the first time, no one was waiting in the foyer to greet me.

"Hello?" I called out and heard pots clanking in the kitchen. I followed the noise and found a red-faced Esme stirring what appeared to be Alfredo sauce.

She jumped when she saw me standing in the doorway. "Bella! I didn't even hear you come in. I would hug you but I'm afraid I still need to get ready." She apologized but blew me a kiss as a greeting.

I laughed and set Masen down on the ground so he could go do his own thing.

"Kate is finishing up her homework, Alice and Jasper haven't arrived yet and Carlisle is getting some last minute groceries. Is your friend outside with Emmett?" she wondered and I nodded. "Oh, I must make sure I'm presentable before I meet her. Would you mind?" she gestured to the pot.

I waved her off. "No worries." I made sure to stir the sauce every few minutes and was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even realize someone else was in the room with me.

"Hi," Edward murmured.

"How did it go?" I wondered, frantically checking him for any sign of injuries that the skank may have caused.

"Well, I'm a single man," he announced, walking closer.

I dropped the spoon in the pot, possibly making all the contents splash out and onto the floor but I didn't care. "Seriously?" I couldn't control myself, I wrapped my arms around him in a hug.

He froze for a moment and I steadied myself for rejection but he didn't push me away; instead his arms wound around my waist as he sighed into my hair.

"Congratulations," I mumbled into his shoulder.

"We're not out of the woods yet though," he muttered. "We couldn't come to an agreement about custody and visitation rights, so we're going to have to go to court and have a judge settle it."

I pulled away to look at him. "I'm sure you've got nothing to worry about, Tanya's an unfit mother. She'll be extremely lucky to even be granted visitation."

"Hello, kids," Carlisle greeted us as he entered the kitchen.

Edward's arms dropped from my waist as if he'd been electrocuted. "Uh, hi there, dad."

"How did everything go with the meeting today?" Carlisle wondered as he placed the bags of groceries on the kitchen counter and began unpacking them.

"Howdy, family!" Alice called as she entered the house.

"Aunty Ali!" I heard Masen exclaim from somewhere in the house followed by the sound of his running footsteps.

"Masen Anthony Cullen, look how big you've gotten," I heard Alice say.

Once I saw her, I gave her a hug in greeting. "Hey, Alice."

"Hey, Bella," she greeted me back while I hugged Jasper. "Where is that family of mine?"

"Were Emmett and Rose not on the porch?" I wondered, glancing behind her to try and find my friend.

She shook her head. "I didn't see them."

"Huh," I shrugged. "Well, in that case, Carlisle and Edward are in the kitchen and Esme's upstairs."

Emmett and Rose stumbled through the front door then. Rose's hair looking a little less perfect than it did before. Emmett's goofy grin told me everything I needed to know.

"Rosalie!" I gasped and shook my head incredulously. Well, I guess a romp in the bushes was a way to make her relax.

She flushed slightly but merely offered a single-shouldered shrug. She truly was incorrigible.

* * *

**AN: As I mentioned in the above AN, I'm really sorry about the delay with posting this chapter. My life has been… difficult lately, to say the least. That's life, I guess.**

**Just FYI I'm pretty sure some big stuff is gonna go down next chapter. I think. **

**A wonderful woman with the pen name 'twimamma' was kind enough to help me with all the divorce procedures, etc. Thank you times a million. You saved Pen and I from getting migraines! **

**Pen deserves an extra super special thank you too, because she was the one that found twimamma through her awesome story 'Your Voice Was All I Heard'. Now I admit I have not read it yet, but I will as soon as possible.  
Pen, MrsEdwardCullenP, has got a new story coming out sometime and trust me when I say it's gonna blow your pants off. Do yourselves a favor and put her on Author Alert.**

**I'll try update as soon as I can. Bear with me.**

**You can follow me on Twitter: xVampiree.**

**Please leave a review. I will try to respond to as many as I can.**


	21. Stealing

**AN: Thank you for all your reviews. You leave me speechless.**

**Listening to: HIM – Right Here In My Arms  
Paramore – Decoy **

**Disclaimer: ****No copyright infringement is intended. xVampiree does not, in any way, own Twilight. All characters, besides those **_**not **_**mentioned in the Twilight Series, belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other recognizable publications and/or characters do not belong to xVampiree. They belong to their respective owners. The plot line belongs to xVampiree. None of this work may be reproduced in any form without permission from xVampiree. Copyright 2010.**

* * *

**Chapter 21 – Stealing  
Bella Swan**

"…and oh my God, you should have seen his face!" I giggled, telling the story about the first time Edward, the kids and I went to the park and the swing knocked Edward flat in the chest.

We had finished our dinner already and were now in the living room. Some of us were slightly, um, tipsier than the others, Edward and I especially.

They all erupted into laughter at my impression of his face, even Edward couldn't contain his smirk and I hoped that his newly returned good mood was because he was finally divorced from that horrible hag.

He leaned in to whisper in my ear. "I'll get you back for that," he purred.

My giggles halted immediately as I turned to look at him. His eyes were bleary and something about the way he was looking at me, made my heart rate pick up.

"Bella," Rose barked out to draw my attention to her. I squinted as I looked at her, trying to will the blurriness of my vision to go away. "Do you mind showing me where the bathroom is?"

I eyed the floor warily but managed to get to my feet and hobble in the general direction of the bathroom.

"You're drunk, B." Rose pointed out as she followed behind me.

"Really?" I muttered sarcastically, stopping once I reached the bathroom door. "I hate being a lightweight."

"Oh, poor baby," she cooed, ruffling up my hair as she passed. "I, however, love your low tolerance for alcohol. It's the highlight of my evening, most of the time."

"Glad to be of service."

She pulled me into the bathroom with her and closed the door.

"Uh, Rose? You're not planning on having your way with me in here are you? You're gorgeous and all, but…"

She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Bella. I just want to talk… So, Edward's single now?"

"Yeah," my lips twitched with a smile.

"Aww, look at that smile!"

I clamped my hand over my mouth. "I'm not smiling."

"You may be hiding your smile but your cheeks are as red as a fire truck."

I dropped my hand. "I'm just happy he's rid of her, okay?"

"I know you are. He also looks happy to be free, but the way he was watching you just now… Hell, even _I_ got turned on."

"Rose!" I gasped. "He wasn't watching me."

"Bella," she sighed. "Whether you choose to believe it or not, that man _wants _you. Trust me. I think the only reason he's been offish and moody over the past couple of weeks was because he's being careful."

"Even if he was just being careful because of the divorce… he's single now. I don't know what's supposed to happen. I don't know how to act around him. I mean, I like him more than physically – hell, I think I'm in love with him – but…" I trailed off when I saw Rose's wide eyes. "What?"

"What did you just say?"

I narrowed my eyes as I thought. "He's single and I don't know how to act around him?"

"No, the other part," she shook her head. "The 'I think I'm in love with him' part,"

I groaned, sat down on the still-closed toilet and placed my head in my hands.

**Edward Cullen**

The meeting with Tanya and our attorneys had gone surprisingly well, seeing as Tanya had no choice in the matter with regard to belongings and money. However, she refused to grant me full custody of the children.

"You only see them for a few months a year, how do you expect me to grant you custody of them?" she shrieked.

At the end, we agreed to have a judge decide on who would be granted custody of Kate and Masen.

I knew Tanya was going to bring up the fact that Kate was not my biological daughter and that she was the only living parent. Little did she know that I had photos of Masen, with a bright red hand print on his right cheek, as evidence that she was an unfit mother.

I arrived at my parents' house, still thinking about the court date on Monday, and announced that I was a single man to the first person I saw: Bella.

I hadn't been prepared for her embrace and found myself enjoying the feeling of her soft, warm body against mine more than I probably should from such an innocent gesture.

Then my dad walked in and acted as if it was the most natural thing in the world to see us hugging.

Dinner was pleasant as usual; Bella expressed how excited she was to start teaching art and Rosalie told us all about her new job. I found it hilarious how Emmett hung on her every word as if she was talking about the latest soccer scores, when really she was just talking about a magazine.

It was only when Bella was seated next to me on the living room couch that I felt the familiar pull towards her. For weeks I had kept my distance from her, so as not to cause unnecessary temptation for myself. The last thing I needed was for Tanya to get some sort of evidence of me being unfaithful while I was still married.

Today, however, I was a single man.

The reality of never having to refer to Tanya as my wife again put me in a very good mood and my good mood caused me to be more relaxed around Bella and not have to worry about doing something wrong. I had to bite my tongue on a few occasions when Bella would speak of Garrett. I knew Garrett was probably still hitting on her, but whenever she spoke of him it sounded as if she viewed him as a friend and not a lover.

Bella looked flustered when she came back from showing Rose where the bathroom was. She winked at me before taking her seat. What the hell did they talk about in there?

"What did I miss?" she asked.

"I don't know," I admitted. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Are the kids staying here tonight?" Esme wondered as she placed her wine glass on the armrest of the couch. It teetered precariously for a moment before my dad moved it to a side table, muttering 'dangerous woman' under his breath.

"I checked on them about half an hour ago and they were already asleep, so I guess so." Kate and Masen had been in the living room upstairs watching _The Incredibles_ for the thousandth time. I didn't really understand how anyone could stand to watch the same movie over and over, but as long as they were happy, so was I.

Bella yawned. "I'm really tired, I think I'm gonna head home."

"You've been drinking," I pointed out. "You shouldn't drive."

"I'm not drunk, just buzzed."

"Still, you should let me drive. We can come back tomorrow to fetch the kids and get your car at the same time."

"I think that's a great idea, Bella," Rose commented, watching Bella intently before turning to me. "I'm so happy you _care_ about her."

The way she emphasized the word 'care' worried me, were my feelings that obvious? "Of course I care about Bella." That was an understatement if ever there was one.

**-x-x-x-**

We said our goodbyes and made sure Kate and Masen were tucked in and sleeping peacefully before we left.

The drive home was done in a comfortable silence. Bella stared out the window, lost in her thoughts while I reveled in the feeling of being this close to her after all this time.

I allowed myself to breathe in her scent for a moment. Her delicious scent of vanilla and apples made the front of my pants tighten against my now straining dick. The bugger had gotten greedy over the past couple of weeks and required me to jerk off sometimes twice a day. I could still feel her lips against mine from the last time we kissed, but then I thought back to how she had threatened to sue me for sexual harassment and I immediately went flaccid. If ever we were in a situation like that again, she'd have to be the one to initiate it and she would decide how far it went.

"Are you okay?"

Her voice startled me. "Yeah, of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

She giggled quietly to herself. "You just drove past the house."

"Shit." I quickly made a U-turn and drove to the house.

"See, if I was driving I wouldn't have made that kind of mistake," she remarked.

I rolled my eyes at her. "I was… distracted."

"Don't be silly, you just can't drive and think at the same time."

She was playing with me. Well, two can play that game. I leaned closer to her, so that our faces were inches apart. "I said I'd get you back for telling my family about Masen knocking me over with the swing and now you're teasing me. Does that seem like a smart thing to do?"

"Not really," she gasped.

Just a few more inches and her petal-soft, plump lips would be on mine. All I needed to do was just lean in a little closer…

"Why were you avoiding me these past few weeks?" she whispered, her brown eyes staring beseechingly into mine.

I sighed and sat back in my seat. "I'm sorry about that; I just couldn't risk Tanya seeing or hearing about anything that would raise suspicions."

"Ugh, this is going to sound so junior high but I was beginning to think you didn't like me anymore."

I looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry I made you think that."

She nodded to herself and climbed out the car. Once we were inside she excused herself to get changed into something more comfortable. My mind immediately began conjuring images of Bella changing into various items of lingerie. That was usually what women did when they said they were going to change into something more comfortable, right?

Not, Bella. She came back into the living room wearing a pair of midnight blue, silk shorts and a white tank top. The dark blue looked beautiful against her creamy white legs.

"That blue suits you," I complimented her.

She blushed and rubbed her arm.

"Seeing as neither of us is going to be doing any more driving tonight, would you like a drink?"

She narrowed her eyes at me playfully. "I would've been perfectly fine driving myself, thank you very much."

"Yeah, yeah," I said dismissively and got up to get two beers.

**-x-x-x-**

One beer led to another and another… and another. You get the picture.

Bella collapsed in a fit of giggles against my chest. For the life of me I couldn't remember what the hell we were laughing about but her giggle-snorts were just too funny _not_ to laugh at. God, her body shaking with laughter against mine felt good.

She raised her head to look at me. "Y'er _sooooo_ funny, Edward."

"Why am I the funny one?" I slurred, feeling offended for some odd reason.

"You just are," she giggled, reaching forward to touch my nose. "Even your nose is funny."

I pouted. What was wrong with my nose?

"Aww, poor babyyy…" she cooed. "I'll kiss it better." She craned her head to kiss my nose but slipped and pecked my lips by mistake.

Just because I was drunk didn't mean I didn't feel a shock of electricity the moment her lips collided with mine.

"Your lips are so soft," I whispered against her mouth. "Like tiny little pillows… Mmm, pillows. I want to bite them."

Her tongue flicked against my bottom lip. It reminded me of a snake. I snickered to myself; I'd show her _my snake_.

"What snake?" Bella wondered, pulling away to look at me.

Huh. I must have said that out loud.

I just snorted to myself and reclaimed her lips with mine. She shifted her body so that she was straddling me. Edward Junior liked this new position very, _very _much as he could feel Bella's heat through her thin silky shorts. I grabbed her ass with both hands and was pleasantly surprised to find it was firm yet smooshable. She let out a breathy moan that went directly to my dick.

I wasn't sure how it happened, but I wasn't complaining when I felt Bella's naked breasts against my chest.

"Take me, Edward," she breathed.

"Rule nummer one of chiv… chivalavy …chivalry," I corrected myself. "Never sleep with a ladeee on the couch."

I held onto her ass as I lifted us off the couch. Climbing the stairs drunk was one thing, but climbing the stairs while drunk and carrying somebody else was going to be interesting. How I made it up the stairs without killing us both I'll never know.

She landed on my bed with a thud and giggled. "You're so stwong, Eddie."

I grinned, feeling my ego inflate like a hot air balloon. My eyes drifted downwards from her face and remembered that she was topless. _Jesus, she had nice breasts._

"Shpank you," she slurred.

Guess I said what I was thinking out loud again.

I crawled over her, making sure my dick made contact with her still-covered sex. She gasped and bucked her hips against me. I placed sloppy open-mouth kisses to the tops of her breasts and smirked to myself when she arched her back right off the bed.

"God," she panted. "More."

Ask and you shall receive. I sucked her pert nipple between my lips and let my tongue swirly around it before I bit it gently. Her moans of pleasure only spurred me on as I squeezed her breasts together before placing my mouth on her other breast. Her skin tasted slightly salty, smelt like vanilla and felt as smooth as a baby's bottom.

Why the hell was I thinking about babies' butts at a time like this?

Her fingers deftly unbuttoned my shirt and pushed it down my shoulders. The feeling of our skin finally touching was out of this world. Her hands tangled in my hair, keeping my head in place but I managed to maneuver my mouth down to her stomach. I placed a chaste kiss to her belly button and her hip bone. I couldn't help myself, her skin looked so perfect and delectable that I leaned forward and blew a raspberry on her stomach. She giggled in surprise.

"Take them off," she pleaded as I traced the length of her shorts with my finger and looked up at her.

So far she had been receptive to all of my touches and she hadn't felt anything yet. Just wait until I finally touched her sweet little pussy, then she'd be very _receptive_.

I pulled down her shorts and let my hands skim over the creamy flesh of her thighs, feeling pleased when she clenched them together to create the friction she craved.

"Your skin is so soft…" I sighed as I rubbed my cheek against her thigh.

"Edward," she pleaded. "Touch me please."

"As you wish," I hooked my thumbs through either side of her underwear and tugged them down her legs, feeling every bit like a kid unwrapping their Christmas present. I threw them in the same direction as her shorts.

The sight of Bella, lying there completely exposed and wet for me, was enough to cause ever ounce of self-control inside of me to completely disappear. Not that there had been much there in the first place.

I let a single finger slide down her wet folds, admiring the pink flesh accompanied by soft chocolate curls. She whimpered with need and fisted one hand in the sheet below her. I managed to pry my hand from her wet heat and began unzipping my pants.

"You sure you want thith?" I tried to verify through my drunkenness.

"God, yes, Edward."

I hadn't even fucked her yet and she was already seeing God. Man, I must be good.

I had decided to go commando today since I was running late for my meeting with the attorneys and had no time to worry about underwear. I let out a sigh of relief once my cock was freed from its confines and allowed myself to give it a brief stroke while I gazed at Bella's hooded eyes and heaving breasts.

She sat up and came face to face with Edward Junior. "It's _sooooo_ pretty," she commented, reaching forward to wrap her hand around it. It twitched in her hand as she gazed at in wonder. "I wanna kiss it."

I had to control myself from thrusting my dick in her mouth when she placed a small kiss to my head. The action was so innocent yet it nearly caused me to cream myself like an inexperienced teenage boy.

"It can't kiss you back," I slurred. "But it can fuck you."

She looked up at me and bit her lip. "Prove it."

Fuck yes! I pushed her back by her shoulders and spread her thighs, making sure to get another good look at her sex. I couldn't help myself; I ducked down and ran my tongue along her slit. I wasn't gonna lie and say she tasted like fucking candy, but there was definitely a natural sweetness to her juices.

Once I was sure she was ready for me, I placed my hands under her ass and lifted to get a better position to enter her. I kept my eyes locked with hers as I felt her heat envelop my cock…

**-x-x-x-**

Where the fuck was I? I groaned and buried my face deeper into what I thought was my pillow, until I realized that the pillow was _breathing. _

My brain felt like it was being terrorized by a million tiny jack hammers. Who the hell made up alcohol anyway? Stupid fucker obviously didn't get hangovers like this.

What's worse was I couldn't remember shit from last night.

I managed to get my eyes to open after a few unsuccessful attempts and my gaze drifted to the sleeping brunette in my arms.

Who… _Bella_.

I sat up way too quickly and had to clench my eyes shut for a moment to stop the room from spinning. I slept with Bella last night?

A flurry of images swirled through my brain: _My hands on Bella's breasts… her soft cries of need… feeling a barrier…_

I glanced down at her sleeping form and then back to the middle of the bed where I fucked her. Jesus Christ, why was there blood there?

My eyes widened to a size that was still painful in my state of hangover but I deserved to feel some pain.

_She was a virgin…_

How had I let this happen? She deserved to be cherished and made love to, not to be fucked by a drunken poor excuse of a man.

* * *

**AN: Well, there you have it. Not what you were expecting, huh? **

**I tried to make it as… er… **_**descriptive**_** as possible for drunken Edward's brain.**

**A huge thank you, as always, to my beta and friend Pen. Are you reading her new story 'The Price of a Broken Heart'? No? Well, you have no idea what you're missing.**

**You can follow me on Twitter: xVampiree**

**Please leave a review. I'm sorry I couldn't reply to them last week, I'll try my best to reply this week.**


	22. Judging

**AN: I'm sorry for the delay and for once again failing to reply to reviews.  
I do appreciate every single one of them, so keep them coming :)**

**Listening to: Flyleaf – This Close  
Billy Talent - Surrender**

**Disclaimer: ****No copyright infringement is intended. xVampiree does not, in any way, own Twilight. All characters, besides those **_**not **_**mentioned in the Twilight Series, belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other recognizable publications and/or characters do not belong to xVampiree. They belong to their respective owners. The plot line belongs to xVampiree. None of this work may be reproduced in any form without permission from xVampiree. Copyright 2010.**

* * *

**Chapter 22 – Judging  
Bella Swan**

_Where the hell am I? _I groaned and attempted to move. _Ouch! Why am I sore? Wait… why am I sore _there_?_

"Shit." I heard from someone next to me. Wait. That was Edward's voice. What the hell was he doing next to me?

I sat up with such a speed it could only be described as supernatural. The pain I felt afterward was excruciating.

"Oh my God," I groaned and held my head. It was only once my brain had stopped cringing from the pain that I noticed a breeze on my breasts. I looked down and saw that I was topless – scratch that – I was _naked_.

Naked.

In bed.

Next to Edward.

"Bella," Edward whispered next to me. "I… I'm so sorry." His voice broke on the last word.

I clenched my eyes shut, pulled up the sheet to cover myself up and tried to block out his apology. He was apologizing… he regretted what happened.

"I'm disgusted at myself for what I did to you…"

_Disgusted._

"It's okay," I whispered, still not looking at him. "I'm okay."

I wasn't going to lie and act like I regretted what happened because I didn't. I just wished it had happened differently, but I didn't regret having my first time with Edward.

"No, Bella, it's _not_ okay." His voice sounded almost angry. "You deserve so much better." I felt him get up from the bed

"I don't care what I deserve," I said and blinked away the tears of anger and hurt. "I want you!"

I looked up at him and saw his clenched jaw and eyebrows pulled together to form a deep frown. He was still shirtless, but had pulled on a pair of boxers.

He stared at me for a moment before he closed his eyes. It looked as though he was in physical pain.

"I'm sorry," he whispered again before walking out my room and shutting the door behind him.

I fell back against the bed and stared at the ceiling until it became one big, white blur as the tears began. I didn't care if he heard me crying. I was done with keeping all of my feelings locked up inside of me.

Once my tears had subsided a bit, I picked up my phone from my bedside table and called Rose. There was no way I would be able to get through this alone. I needed her with me.

"_Hello, you've reached Rose. So sorry I can't answer your call right now. Please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you."_

She was probably busy with Emmett anyway. I tried Garrett's cell.

"_Bella, there better be a good reason you're calling me at this hour,"_ he croaked.

I sniffled before speaking. "Uh, yeah…"

"_Sweetie, are you crying? What happened?"_

"Can you come over? I don't feel like being alone right now."

"_Sure,"_ I could hear rustling as he spoke. _"I'll be right there."_

**Edward Cullen **

_I'm sorry?_ That was all that I could say to her?

She deserved so much more than losing her virginity in a night of drunken sex.

I could hear her crying as I paced my bedroom, tugging at my hair and trying not to cry. I had no right to cry. I was the one at fault here.

The doorbell rang, stopping me from becoming prematurely bald from all the hair tugging.

I opened the door to find Garrett standing there, looking like he'd just rolled out of bed.

"I, uh, don't think this is the best time." I said and started to close the door again. If he was here to see Bella, I was sure she wasn't in the mood for visitors.

His hand shot out to stop me. "She _asked _me to come. What the hell happened?"

What was I supposed to say to him? I fucked Bella while we were both drunk, she's upstairs sobbing and I can't even look at her because I'm so angry at myself for what I did.

I stood aside to let him through. "Go ask her for yourself."

He nearly knocked me over as he ran past and up the stairs.

A sympathetic 'Oh, honey' was all I heard as she started crying even harder.

This only finalized my decision.

Bella was better off without me.

**Monday Morning – The Custody Trial**

Tanya sniffled into her tissue as she presented her case to the judge. I decided that she must have some onion inside the tissue that was making her cry. She didn't give a damn about the kids, we both knew it and yet she still refused to let me have them.

"… Kate isn't even his biological daughter." She blubbered, pushing an envelope towards him that showed the results of the paternity test. She glanced at me to see if what she said shocked me, but I kept a perfect poker face.

"In all due respect, your honor…" I began to protest but Caius silenced me.

"Let her finish," he whispered through barely moving lips. "The judge doesn't like interruptions."

I sank back into my seat, feeling like a scolded child. The room we were in was nothing like you saw on TV. This room was small and private with just a conference table and chairs. Tanya, I, our lawyers and Judge McDonald were the only ones in the room.

Kate and Masen were outside with Bella and Esme, waiting until they were called in by the judge to present their evidence that Tanya was an unfit mother.

"He lives all the way in Chicago," she continued, blinking her eyes to force out the tears. "The kids are used to their schools and friends here. I doubt Edward is planning on staying here in Forks when he has to work in Chicago still. He's practically a work-a-holic."

Her lawyer presented copies of my air tickets as evidence and once he'd finished reading them, the judge looked at me.

"Mr. Cullen you may present your case."

I sat up straighter and rearranged the papers in front of me. "Thank you. In my opinion I feel that even though I'm not Kate's biological father and that I don't see them as often as I would like, that doesn't make me any less of a father. I'm not denying that my work may require some extra hours, but I feel that it would be in the children's best interest if I was awarded custody of them."

"What evidence do you have against Miss. Denali that her having custody of the children would not be in their best interest?" Judge McDonald asked.

"As you will hear from my witness, the children's nanny, Isabella Swan," my throat constricted as I said her name. "Tanya is scarcely involved in our children's lives. Plus, I have evidence that she hit our son, Masen."

Tanya sat up in her seat and tried to get a glimpse of the picture Caius was passing to the judge. The judge studied it for a moment before passing it to Tanya.

"You have no proof that this was me," she growled, turning to the judge. "He could have done this himself for all I know," She finished pointing at me.

"I would never do that and you know it," I countered.

"If you are done presenting your case," the judge started, interrupting us both. "I would like to see Miss Isabella Swan first and then the children." He signaled to Caius to go and call Bella in before turning to Tanya. "Miss. Denali do you have any witnesses you would like me to question?"

"No, your honor," she admitted quietly.

The door opened to reveal Bella, dressed in a pair of black slacks and a white short-sleeved shirt. Though her outfit was professional, her hair was still in its usual curly state. She looked so grown-up compared to what she usually wore: shorts and a t-shirt covered in paint marks.

"Hello, Miss Swan," Judge McDonald greeted her warmly, a stark contrast to the curt nod he'd given Tanya and I.

"Good morning, your honor," she smiled nervously while chewing her bottom lip.

"Please, call me Judge McDonald,"

She frowned; looking slightly confused but thanked him anyway as she took her seat to the left of me, putting her directly in front of the judge.

We hadn't talked since I left her with a simple 'I'm sorry' on Saturday. Garrett had stayed for most of the day, locked in her room doing God knows what. I eventually had to leave to go and fetch the kids and they immediately picked up that something was wrong. They wanted to know what happened and what was wrong with Bella. Masen started crying when Bella wouldn't open her bedroom door to let him in. Both kids slept in her room that night and last night.

"Miss Swan, you've been working for the Cullen's for about four years, am I correct?"

"Yes, that's correct," she nodded, nervously twirling a strand of hair.

"So, it would be safe to say that you have seen the inner workings of the Cullen/Denali household?"

She nodded again.

"In those four years have you seen any signs of physical abuse on the children?" he asked.

Tanya gave Bella a look so fierce it looked as though it was powerful enough to melt the flesh off her face.

"There was an incident recently of physical abuse, but usually she just ignores the children or says things that make them upset."

"Can you give me an example?"

"The first one that comes to my mind is the time Kate asked Tanya to come watch one of her dance recitals and Tanya refused saying that 'she'd rather pull out her eyelashes one by one than watch a bunch of spins and twirls performed by kids',"

"Oh, please," Tanya rolled her eyes dramatically. "You're not going to believe this little whore, are you?"

Tanya's lawyer muttered something under his breath to silence her.

The judge gave her a stern look and turned back to Bella. "Do you think Edward's career has a negative effect on his fathering abilities?"

She glanced at me and then back at the judge. "I think he doesn't see his children often enough, but I understand that he's busy working in Chicago. However, I still feel that it is in the best interest of the children if Mr. Cullen is given custody of them."

"Of course, she's going to think that!" Tanya shrieked. "She's never liked me."

"Miss. Denali, please stop interrupting Miss Swan," Judge McDonald sighed. "Is this true? Do you harbor any ill-feelings towards Miss. Denali?"

"I'd be lying if I called her my friend," Bella admitted. "But I have looked after Kate and Masen for over four years now, they're practically my kids and I would never say that it is in their best interest to stay with Edward if it wasn't the best decision for them."

The judge wrote something on the piece of paper in front of him and then looked at Tanya's lawyer. "Do you have anything you would like to ask?"

He nodded and turned to Bella. "Is it true that while Miss. Denali and Mr. Cullen were still married, you and Mr. Cullen were involved in an intimate relationship?"

I interrupted before Bella could even answer. "I don't see how that's of any relevance towards this case. The divorce took place on Friday, it's over already. This is about the children and what's best for them."

The judge nodded in agreement. "If there are no other questions, I'd like you to stay behind, Miss Swan, while the children are in here."

Caius got up and called the kids into the room. Kate looked just as worried as Bella had but Masen was the king of cool, he sauntered into the room like he owned the place and I saw Bella's cheek lift up as she smiled at him.

Kate took a seat next to Bella, but Masen ignored his designated seat and chose to seat himself on Bella's lap.

"Hi there, Kate and Masen," Judge McDonald greeted them with a smile. "How are you?"

"Fine," Kate answered immediately.

"I'm good," Masen responded.

"That's good. What do you have on your shirt there?" he asked. "Is that Mr. Incredible?"

Masen's face lit up with a grin. "Yeah, I love _The Incredibles. _It's my favorite movie and _Finding Nemo_. I don't like the evil girl with the braces though, she scares me."

"My son loves _The Incredibles_ too. His favorite is Jack-Jack."

"He's my favorite," Kate spoke up.

I liked the way Judge McDonald was getting the kids more relaxed, he'd obviously been doing this for a very long time and I was sure he'd make the right decision in the end.

"Well, let's get down to business then shall we? Masen, would you like to go first?" When he nodded, the judge continued. "Good. Are you enjoying your first year of school?"

Masen looked up at Bella and grinned. "Yeah, it's lots of fun. Bella says it means I'm a big boy 'cause I go to school, but I think it's just 'cause she makes me eat my veggies." He leaned forward to whisper the next part with wide eyes. "I even eat_ broccoli._"

I coughed into my shoulder to hide my snicker, but the judge caught my action and laughed too.

"I'll tell you a secret, Masen. I'm a grown man and I still find eating broccoli difficult sometimes, but eating your veggies is important. What about your home? Do you enjoy living there?"

"I do now. Daddy and I play ball all the time outside, he gets tired quickly though 'cause he's getting old."

I chuckled good-naturedly; at least he was being honest.

"What about your mom? Do you miss having her at home?"

"I never really saw Tanya that much. She makes movies and when I asked her about the man she…" he trailed off and looked at Tanya. It looked like he was scared of what she would do if he said what happened.

"It's okay, baby," I heard Bella whisper as she rubbed his arms, trying to soothe him. "No one is going to hurt you."

Masen reached up and rubbed his left cheek. "She hit me here."

"I would never!" Tanya faked a gasp but the judge didn't buy it.

"Miss. Denali, please sit down or I will ask you to leave while I question your children." He turned his attention back to Masen. "Thank you for telling me, buddy. Now, Kate would you like a glass of water or anything before we start?"

"No, thank you," she declined politely.

"I'm going to get right down to it and make this as fast as possible. If you were in my position and had control over what I said, who would you like me to choose to have custody of you and your brother?"

"My dad," she answered without a moment of hesitation.

_That's my girl._ I cheered internally.

"And why would you choose your father?"

She squared her shoulders, sat up straighter in her seat and smiled at me briefly before she looked at the judge.. "I would choose him because he loves me even though I'm not his biological daughter."

I gasped. How the fuck did she know that I wasn't her biological father? Who told her?

"Sweetheart how did you…?" the judge cut me off before I could finish.

"Can you explain how you know that?" he asked.

"When I went to my dad's place in Chicago last year with Masen, I was bored and wanted to draw an idea I had for a dancing dress so I went into his office. I opened his desk drawer and started looking for a piece of paper under the stack of files he had in there. As I was looking I saw an envelope with my name on it and I opened it. I read it and it said that my uncle James Platt is my father," she explained. "So, why wouldn't I want to live with a man that loved and cared for me like I am his own? Why would I want to live with a woman that never pays any attention to me or my brother? I want to live with someone that I know we'll be safe with and love us unconditionally."

My eyes burned with tears as I listened to her. God, I loved her so much. She truly was an amazing little girl. I didn't give a fuck what some test said. Kate was my daughter and I was so fucking proud of her that moment.

I reached across the table and picked up her hand so that I could place a tender kiss on the back of it. 'I love you' I mouthed to her. She smiled gently and mouthed it back.

"Well, I think that's all I need to hear." The judge concluded. "Usually, I would take about five minutes to go over the evidence again, but in this case my decision is already made. I grant Mr. Cullen full custody of Kate and Masen Cullen. Miss. Denali will have visitation rights to see the children whenever she would like as long as it is convenient for both parties including the children and as previously requested by Mr. Cullen, he is also permitted to move the children to Chicago so he may continue providing for the family."

The sound of Bella's gasp was like a gunshot in the sudden silence. I hadn't told anyone that I was planning on moving the kids to Chicago, other than the judge and Caius. I couldn't look at her and see the look of hurt on her face.

"Thank you, Judge McDonald," I murmured gratefully and rose to my feet. My legs felt like jelly from sitting down for so long.

"I don't fucking believe this!" Tanya yelled and stormed out the room, her lawyer trailing behind her.

"If you'll excuse me," the judge mumbled as he left. "I'm late for another case."

This left Bella, Caius and my kids alone in the room with me.

Bella placed Masen on the chair beside her and made her way to the exit. "Bella, wait!" I called after her. I looked back at Caius desperately and he immediately understood.

"Go after her, I'll watch them until you get back."

By the time I reached her, she was already at her car.

"Bella, wait. I'm sorry." I panted.

She turned to look at me, fire blazing in her chocolate brown eyes. "You're moving them to Chicago?"

What happened next shocked me.

Bella slapped me.

"You asshole," she spat and drove off, her tires screeching in protest at her speed.

* * *

**AN: As I said in the top AN I'm sorry for the delay.**

**I have no idea how the whole 'custody court' thing is supposed to work, so I apologize for any mistakes I may have made.**

**Pen, thank you for your awesome beta skills. Do yourselves a favor and go read 'The Price of a Broken Heart' by MrsEdwardCullenP. I have affectionately named her Edward as 'badasscopward', need I say more? **

**Right, Twitter. You can follow me there. I tweet jokes about my hatred of Justin Bieber (sorry to any of you Bieber Creepers/Beliebers out there) and just random stuff that probably bores everyone to death. Really, I'm surprised I have any followers at all. Anyway, my name is xVampiree.**

**Please leave a review. See that review count all the way at the top of this page? Yeah, that's because of all of you. I love you all!**


	23. Breaking

**AN: I'm not gonna bore you all with my ramblings, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Thank you for all of your reviews, they keep me going.**

**Listening to: H.I.M. – The Foreboding Sense of Impending Happiness  
Escape The Fate – Friends And Alibis  
Kings Of Leon - Closer **

**Disclaimer: ****No copyright infringement is intended. xVampiree does not, in any way, own Twilight. All characters, besides those **_**not **_**mentioned in the Twilight Series, belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other recognizable publications and/or characters do not belong to xVampiree. They belong to their respective owners. The plot line belongs to xVampiree. None of this work may be reproduced in any form without permission from xVampiree. Copyright 2010.**

* * *

**Chapter 23 – Breaking  
Bella Swan**

How the fuck could he do this to me? He knew how much Kate and Masen meant to me and yet – it made no difference to him.

I drove until the tears began to cloud my vision and forced me to pull over. The last thing I needed was to have an accident, end up in hospital and then not be able to spend time with Kate and Masen.

The thought of them leaving brought on a fresh wave of tears causing me to rest my head against the steering wheel. Thousands of questions flooded my mind.

When was Edward planning on taking them to Chicago? How long had he been planning on moving them? Did he already know when I was signing that two year contract for the art classes?

There was no way I was going back to Edward's place while I was in this state.

Garrett lived in a small apartment just a few minutes away. I'd been there a few times and told him that if he ever wanted to give up art, he'd make one hell of an interior designer.

"Garrett," I called, pounding on his door with my fist. "Open the fucking door!"

After a moment, he answered the door looking utterly confused at my angry expression. "What's wrong, B?"

"Did you know that Edward was planning on taking his kids back to Chicago?" I growled.

His eyes grew as wide as saucers and his mouth popped open with a gasp. "No, I had no idea. Is he really taking them?" He looked horrified.

I angrily wiped away the tears that were once again streaming down my cheeks. "Y-Yes, he's taking them." I spluttered through my tears. "The j-judge granted him full custody and gave him permission to take the kids to Chicago so he could carry on working," my voice and heart broke on the last word.

"Oh, honey," his arms wrapped around me before I could collapse. "I'm not sure I could beat him up for you, but I'll be glad to deliver a bitch slap."

His attempt to cheer me up didn't really work. It just reminded me of the way I slapped him earlier. I usually wasn't a violent person, but I had no idea how to deal with the rage and hurt that consumed me in that moment.

I rested my head against his chest. "I have no idea whom to trust now. I thought I could trust Edward but obviously I was wrong. Did you plan or know about the contract?"

"It's not your fault he tricked you, Bella," he reminded me. "To answer your question, no I didn't plan or know about your contract. Edward simply asked me if I was the sole owner of the gallery. I told him no because I only own forty-five percent, the rest belongs to one of our old classmates. The next thing I knew Ryan calls me and tells me that he wants to hire you. I was so surprised. I asked him how he knew about you and he simply said that he always knew when it came to new talented artist. He always knows so I didn't look into it more and to be honest I didn't want to. I was happy about this arrangement. You would get to be involved with two things you love: painting and children."

Could Edward have planned the whole thing and if he did why would he do something like that? Especially when he knew it would kill me to lose them.

If Edward was going to move himself and the kids to Chicago while pretending like I didn't even matter, then I was just going to pretend like he never existed.

**Edward Cullen**

The kids felt just as betrayed as Bella.

I walked back into the court room, numbly rubbing my stinging cheek only to be faced with an irate Kate.

"Why are you taking us to Chicago, Dad?" she yelled. "You never told us we would move!"

"We're moving to 'Cago?" Masen shrieked.

Caius held up his hands in a 'they're all yours' gesture and left the room.

"What about my friends at school?" Kate continued. "And my dancing lessons with Aunt Alice. We're never going to be able to see any of our family! Is Bella…?"

"Enough!" I shouted, instantly regretting raising my voice when I saw their startled expressions. I managed to calm myself down enough to lower my voice. "I'll answer all of your questions when we get home."

**-x-x-x-**

I brought the kids into the living room and asked them to both sit next to me on the couch. I began answering Kate's questions from earlier, assuring her that we would still see our family every holiday and that she would get another dancing teacher in Chicago. I then told them that they would be getting a new nanny.

"Bella isn't coming with us?" Kate gasped.

I dropped my gaze from her heartbroken face. "Yes, she's staying here in Forks."

I heard Masen whimper as he began to cry.

I lifted him onto my lap and held him close to my chest. "Don't cry, buddy. You'll have another nanny."

He pushed himself out of my lap. "I don't want another nanny, I want Bella!" he shouted as he ran to his bedroom.

I made a move to go after him but Kate stopped me. "Leave him alone for a while; he probably doesn't want to see you," she waited until I was seated on the couch to continue. "I don't believe that Bella doesn't want to come with us."

"She signed a two year contract with those art classes, legally she can't leave."

"Can't we just wait two years until she can come with us?"

"Kate, I can't just take two years off work." I sighed.

"I just think this whole thing is very unfair to everybody," she huffed. "How much longer do we have here?"

"We're leaving just after Christmas," I answered.

"That's two months away!" she cried. "How can you do this to us?" she stormed off to her bedroom and slammed the door.

The house was silent for a moment before the front door opened.

"Bella?"

She didn't stop at the sound of my voice she just carried on walking until she reached her bedroom. It was almost as if I didn't exist.

The kids slept in Bella's bedroom that night.

**-x-x-x-**

It had taken a while for Masen to warm up to me again. For the past two months he had been clinging to Bella as if she was some sort of lifeline. Kate hadn't been that friendly either, but she was able to understand why we needed to move to Chicago. She was truly turning into a very mature young lady and I was proud to call her my daughter. I had a conversation with her shortly after the one we had when we came back from the court house, just to let her know how much I loved her and that I didn't care what some test said – she would always be my beautiful little girl.

Bella continued to pretend as if I didn't exist, despite me trying countless times to begin a conversation with her. Occasionally I would get a yes or no answer from her but that was about the most I heard from her. When I walked into a room, she would immediately stop what she was saying but then continue as if nothing happened. I knew that she was more than entitled to be angry with me; if the situation was reversed I would feel the same way.

It didn't help that the rest of my family was on her side. They all felt I had betrayed them by taking away Kate and Masen, especially Esme. She came over as soon as she had heard that Bella wasn't coming with us to Chicago. Bella was like a daughter to her.

Before I knew it, two months had already passed. I got my assistant back in Chicago to organize some nannies to interview when I got there, so Kate and Masen wouldn't have to be alone. I also tried to work as much as possible from where I was so that I wouldn't have too much to catch-up on when I returned.

Today was Christmas day and we were scheduled to leave in two days. As per tradition, the family spent the day at my parent's house. The women were all crammed into the kitchen preparing God knows what food.

Masen was seated between Emmett and me on the couch while we watched old home videos. Jasper and Carlisle each had their own seat in front of the TV.

"See the one with the bright red hair, Mase? That's your daddy." Carlisle pointed to a younger version of me.

"He looks like me!" Masen grinned. "'Cept I have brown hair and brown eyes."

"Your eyes aren't brown, Masen," Bella said as she entered the room. "Brown eyes are boring. Your eyes have a beautiful hazel color."

"Brown eyes aren't boring," I blurted out. In truth I had always believed that brown eyes lacked depth but ever since I met Bella, face-to-face, brown eyes became my favorite.

Her eyes held no emotion as they met mine for the first time in weeks. I missed how I would occasionally catch her looking at me and she would blush and look away. I missed causing those little lines around her eyes whenever she would laugh or smile.

"Your eyes are pretty though, Bella," Emmett complimented her. "They have depth in them."

An uncomfortable jealously rippled through me at his words.

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "Thanks Emmett, glad to know you noticed my eyes."

When she left the room Jasper hit Emmett at the back of his head.

"What the Frankenstein was that for?" Emmett gaped as he rubbed his head. Thank God he hadn't sworn in front of Masen. I wouldn't be happy if he decided to show off the new word he had learnt at his new school. I could visualize it in my mind, Masen running through the door to the class room belting out the word 'fuck'. "Usually it's Rose that hits me."

Jasper gave Emmett a meaningful look and then gestured to me with his eyes. Emmett's eyes widened as he realized something. The entire exchange was confusing to me, obviously they were 'talking' about me but why did Jasper hit Emmett?

"Are you going to let go of that pillow, son?" Carlisle asked me, gesturing to the scatter cushion I was unknowingly trying to strangle. I relaxed my hands immediately. Apparently, Emmett's innocent compliment had made me more jealous than I thought.

Rosalie entered the room and sat down on the other side of Emmett. We were all silent for a moment before she spoke up. "Well, this is awkward." She wasn't a huge fan of me either. In fact I had a feeling I was lucky I hadn't been castrated by her yet.

Emmett leaned over and kissed her temple. I still found it odd how he was able to be so affectionate with her, seeing as he never acted this way with any of his other girlfriends.

"Is it time for food yet? I'm starving," he whined.

"Food time!" Esme called out from the dining room.

Emmett moved at lightning speed, almost knocking over the women that were carrying food into the dining room.

"Emmett Cullen, go back into the living room and wait until everyone else is seated," my mother chastised him.

"But Ma!" Emmet began to protest.

"No 'buts', mister. Out!" She placed her hands on her hips and gave him her 'no nonsense' stare. Once he was gone, she clapped her hands together. "Quickly everybody try and grab some food before my loveable oaf of a son eats it all. This is your only chance!"

"Come on, Mom!" Emmett whined from the living room. "Now all the good stuff is gonna be gone! Rose, save some for me babe."

"Shouldn't we wait for Garrett?" Carlisle wondered. "What time did you say he was coming, Bella?"

Bella pulled out her phone from her jeans to check the time. "He should be here soon."

"Hello, hello, hello." Garrett called as he entered the house. "Emmett, why aren't you already eating?"

"I'm not allowed in there until everyone is sitting down, so could you hurry up?"

"Emmett, don't be rude," Esme sighed and smiled when Garrett took his seat next to Bella. "It's so nice to see you again, Garrett."

"You too, Mrs. Cullen. Thank you for having me here today."

"Garrett, high five!" Masen held out his hand for him. Apparently it was their 'secret greeting' although I didn't think it was that secret if they did it in front of everybody.

Garrett high-fived him and then turned to kiss Bella's cheek soundly.

"You can come in now, Emmett." Rosalie barely finished her sentence before Emmett started grabbing food.

"You should have all taken food while you had a chance," Esme informed us. "Don't say I didn't try to help you."

"Go easy on me, mom. I'm still a growing boy."

"Yeah, growing side-ways," Rosalie snickered.

Their playful banter ceased as everyone began eating. I could barely contain my moan, the food was delicious.

"This is incredible, ladies." I complimented them. Only Esme offered me a genuine smile, the rest just muttered a quiet 'thanks'.

"Nom nom nom," Masen commented with a mouthful of food.

"So do you have everything packed up and ready to go?" Emmett asked me between bites.

"Yeah, most of it. I think there are at least four boxes full of Masen's toys."

Masen grinned proudly; he thought his collection of toys was quite impressive.

"B, are you okay? You look a little pale." Garrett wondered, placing his hand on her forehead.

Bella swatted his hand away and clamped hers over her mouth. "I think I'm gonna be sick," she mumbled and ran out of the room.

Garrett jumped to his feet to go after her but Rosalie stopped him. "I've got her," was all she said before running after Bella.

"Is there something wrong with her food?" Esme wondered, inspecting Bella's plate.

"She's hardly touched it," Garrett pointed out.

"She had a dizzy spell earlier," Alice informed us. "She probably just needs some sugar."

"I don't think it's that, she's been feeling weird this whole week." Garrett sighed, pushing around the green beans on his plate.

Maybe it was the thought of us leaving that made her sick? Maybe she had just picked some sort of bug from working at the hospital.

Rosalie came back with a pale Bella trailing behind her.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Esme wondered. "I've got some Pepto-Bismol if you need it?"

"No thanks, Esme. I'm fine." Bella declined and took her seat next to Garrett.

She was lying, there was no way she was 'fine'. I could see it in her eyes, she felt terrible. She probably thought she was ruining our Christmas day by being sick. That silly woman would beat herself up for a nonsensical reason like that one.

The night ended with the kids opening more presents. When we were about to leave, I made my way to Bella in order to ask her if she wanted a ride back home but Rose said that it wasn't necessary. She would give her a ride. I had merely forty-eight hours to spend with her and universe was against me. I didn't care if she would talk to me or not. Just being around was more than enough. I already missed her.

We said our goodnights and soon the kids and I were on the way back to our house. Masen was a bit sleepy, so he laid his head on Kate's lap. Kate started brushing her fingers through his hair.

"Katie?" he mumbled.

"Yes Masen," she replied.

"I am going to miss her so much," he sniffled.

Fuck my life not again! I could barely contain myself when I was alone, let alone with them. I could feel my eyes watering and quickly ran my hand over my eyes.

"I'm gonna miss 'er smile. Her laugh," he said with a shaky voice. I gripped the steering wheel harder.

"Me too," she said and looked at me through the rear view mirror. The look her green eyes held spoke volumes.

By the time Bella arrived home, both kids were asleep. As she entered the house, she passed by me without acknowledging my presence. She looked terrible. It killed me that it was me that caused the state she was in, but it was for the best. She would never have the life she deserved if she stayed with us, I was sure of that.

As she started ascending the stairs she tripped. She grabbed the handrail and got up. I was at her side instantly. I wrapped my hand around her waist and took her hand in mine. I felt her tense at my touch.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked somewhat frantically.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed.

"Bella please, you've been sick for days. Let me help you. Tell me what I can do to make you feel better," I pleaded.

She turned to look at me and I swear that her eyes were black as coal. "You want me to feel better?" she laughed humorlessly. "Then get the hell out of my sight."

There was nothing left from the woman I loved more than life itself.

I broke her…

* * *

**AN: ****Poor Bella, everything's going wrong in her life.**

**Pen, thank you for being a kick-ass beta, this story wouldn't be where it is now without your help. **

**If you've seen Code Name: Nanny recommended anywhere, please tell me so I can thank that person :)**

**You can find me on Twitter under the name: xVampiree.**

**You can also find my beta under the name: MrsECullenPen.**

**Please leave a review- they truly keep me going. **


	24. Coping

**AN: Huge thank you to all of my readers and reviewers. The number of you give make me nervous about every single chapter that goes up. I love you all, you keep me going. **

**Listening to: 10 Years – So long, Goodbye  
Dear Reader – Everything Is Caving**

**Disclaimer: ****No copyright infringement is intended. xVampiree does not, in any way, own Twilight. All characters, besides those **_**not **_**mentioned in the Twilight Series, belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other recognizable publications and/or characters do not belong to xVampiree. They belong to their respective owners. The plot line belongs to xVampiree. None of this work may be reproduced in any form without permission from xVampiree. Copyright 2010.**

* * *

**Chapter 24 – Coping  
Edward Cullen**

It was on my first day back at work after I finally came to terms with everything that had happened. My assistant brought me my usual cup of coffee, black with no sugar. I thanked her and then stared down into the dark chocolate colored liquid. The color reminded me of Bella's hair.

I heard one of my colleagues let out a giggle from her office across from mine. The sound reminded me of Bella's quiet laughter.

Tracy, the intern, was eating an apple when I walked past her at lunch time. The apple reminded me Bella's sweet fragrance.

I growled in frustration upon seeing that apple, probably scaring Tracy shitless as I stormed back to my office. For fucks sakes, why couldn't I get her out of my head? I shook my head as if trying to shake out the image of her beautiful eyes, her prize-winning smile… the way her eyes crinkled at the corners when she laughed.

My hands tugged at my hair as I tried to calm myself down. I didn't know if I wanted to punch through a wall or burst into tears.

My mind drifted back to the day Kate, Masen and I left Forks…

_Bella and the rest of my family chose to say goodbye to me and the kids at home rather than accompany us to the airport. _

_I heaved the last bag into the trunk of the car and turned to face the tears. It seemed as if Kate and Masen were taking turns to hug and kiss each person individually._

_They saved Bella for last. The way she was biting her bottom lip looked painful. It killed me to do this but it was for the best. She was entitled to a normal, happy life with a man that deserved her._

_I couldn't bring myself to look at Kate and Masen directly, because I knew if I saw their tears I wouldn't be able to stop myself from crying._

_I hugged each of my family members after Kate and Masen, I reached Bella but she was already crouched down with both kids wrapped in her arms._

"_I love you both so much," she whispered as she kissed both of their cheeks. "Never forget that."_

"_I love you, too," they both replied, squeezing her tighter._

"_Make sure you call me the second you land," my mother reminded me as she kissed my cheek._

"_I will, mom, don't worry." I assured her and then cleared my throat. "Kids, it's time to go."_

"_Five more minutes," Kate pleaded, not turning to look at me as she continued to cling to Bella._

"_If we wait five more minutes we're going to miss our plane,"_

"_Good," Kate grumbled._

"_Kate," I said sternly. I hated to tear them apart from her but I knew that if I waited for one more second I wouldn't be strong enough to leave as well. I loved her so much but I knew that I wasn't allowed to wish for more. I would never do that to her. She deserved all the good things life could give her. She needed to have a family of her own and not an already made one. I loved her so much that I threw our happiness as a family away so that she could have the things I would never be able to give her. _

_Bella released both children with a kiss to their foreheads and then stood up slowly to face me._

_I had no idea what to say to her so I said the only thing I could think of. "Thank you, Bella. For everything you did for me… for my children." I blinked back tears._

_For the first time in months – Bella smiled at me. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying but it didn't make her any less beautiful. I began to hope… maybe she would be okay once we were gone._

_Then she did something I hadn't expected. Her body pressed up against mine as she wrapped her arms around my neck, her breath was hot against my ear. I greedily breathed in her scent as if it was what I needed to survive, like a man under water breathing in oxygen. I hugged her back, enjoying the feeling of her small frame against my body. _

_Suddenly her nails were digging into the back of my neck painfully. I heard her mouth open as she drew in a breath and growled out two words I wasn't anticipating. _

"_Fuck you." Her voice sounded like pure acid, yet it was too quiet for my family to hear…_

My hand instinctively rubbed at the back of my neck at the memory. In that moment I could feel her anger and desperation. She didn't want the kids to leave, no one did.

I sighed and noticed that it was time to head home. Hopefully the new nanny, Paige, wasn't having too much trouble with Kate and Masen. Today was her first day on the job and I was worried about how the kids were treating her. If I hurried home I'd be there in time to bath Masen.

Paige had come to my apartment yesterday to meet the kids and although she was a very polite woman the kids didn't like her.

"_Kate, Masen, there's someone I'd like you to meet." I called towards the direction of their bedrooms. "Paige, please come inside."_

_She didn't appear to be much older than me even though her resume said that she had worked for five other families. Her hair was a wild mess of black curls and her bright blue eyes contrasted against her tanned complexion. _

_Masen was the first one out of his bedroom, carrying the teddy bear Bella had given him before we left. _

_Paige crouched down to his level and held out her hand to him. "Hello little guy, you must be Masen. I'm Paige your new nanny."_

_Masen didn't extend his hand out to her; instead he just stood behind my legs. "I'm not a little guy," he grumbled. "Bella says I'm a big boy now."_

_Paige stood back up and looked at me. "Is Bella the former nanny?"_

_I nodded._

"_Bella's the only nanny we need," Kate said, making her presence known as she entered the room._

"_Well, Bella isn't here now, is she?" _

"_Unfortunately," Kate quipped, scowling at Paige._

"_Kate," I quietly reprimanded her._

_Paige extended her hand to Kate in greeting. Surprisingly Kate shook it._

"_It's lovely to meet you Kate, my name is Paige."_

_Kate didn't reply but released Paige's hand almost immediately. My daughter turned to look at me. "Can I go now?" she asked emotionless._

_I sighed and let her return to her bedroom before giving Paige a tour of the house._

Things weren't much better when I arrived home. There was tomato sauce on the kitchen walls; at least I _hoped_ it was tomato sauce and wailing coming from the bathroom.

I pushed open the door to see Masen, red faced and crying, in a bathtub full of water and bubbles.

"Sing the song!" he was crying to her.

Paige appeared to be soaked to the bone as she attempted to bath him. "Masen, I don't know the song. Would you like to teach it to me?"

Masen pointed to me and hiccupped. "Daddy knows the song."

I removed my tie and pushed up my sleeves as I crouched down next to Paige. "I don't know it that well buddy, but I can try?"

He nodded and watched me with hopeful eyes.

How did it start again? Oh… "Are you ready, Mase?"

"Aye aye, Captain!" he replied.

"I can't hear you…"

"Aye aye, Captain!" he shouted.

"Oh…" I hesitated because I had forgotten the words. I'd heard the song nearly every night when Masen had his bath and yet I managed to forget it.

"_Who loves taking baths just especially for me?"_ Kate prompted from her bedroom.

**-x-x-x-**

Incessant knocking on our front door was what woke me up on Saturday morning. I groaned and got out of bed to find a delivery guy standing outside our door holding a very wide parcel.

"Delivery for Mr. Cullen," he informed me, holding out a clipboard for me to sign.

I scribbled some random initials and squiggles. I didn't really feel like writing my signature this early in the morning.

I handed him his clipboard and then took the parcel from him, not even bothering to wait until I was inside to unwrap it.

It appeared to be a picture of sorts and once I had removed all the wrapping I saw my face, along with Kate and Masen's smiling back at me.

It was the painting… _Bella's painting._

My fingers traced the brushstrokes, _her _brushstrokes. The attention to detail was impeccable. It looked too real to just be a painting. It looked as though it was a photograph printed onto the canvas.

Two envelopes fell from somewhere as I lifted the painting. I carefully placed it back on the dining room table and opened the envelope addressed to me. I immediately recognized the feminine handwriting – it was from Bella.

A single word was written on the piece of paper.

_Why?_

I could just imagine her face in my mind as she uttered this word. I wheezed and sat down. The force of my own guilt felt as though it had the ability to knock me over.

'_She just needs more time,'_ I tried to convince myself.

"Dad, what's wrong?" I heard Kate's voice ask.

I wiped my eyes and looked up at her. "Nothing, sweetheart, Bella sent us our portrait."

"Oh wow," her eyes brightened as she took in the image. "This is amazing! Just wait until Masen sees this."

Masen emerged from his bedroom with his hair in utter disarray, his eyes half-open and dressed in his favorite pair of pajamas.

"See what?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Come see the painting Bella did of us, Mase,"

That seemed to wake him up. He ran forward and almost tripped over a book lying on the floor, giving me a heart attack.

"Look it's me!" Masen exclaimed, pointing at himself in the painting. "I wanna paint this good when I'm older."

"And it looks like she sent you a letter," I passed the letter to Kate for her to read.

"_Dear Kate and Masen," _she read out loud so Masen could hear as well. _"I hope you're settling in. I miss you both so much and hope you're well. Kate, I hope you're not being too hard on the new nanny. Masen, make sure you eat your veggies. Call me anytime you wish, please. Lots of love from Bella."_

**-x-x-x-**

It was two months later when I received an email from Esme titled _Gala Photos._ The attachments were all various photos from the evening. Kate and Masen smiling as they sat next to each other, Masen's face covered in what appeared to be chocolate mousse. I clicked through numerous photos of the decorations and table settings until I found a picture that made my heart clench. Bella's arms wrapped around my neck, my hands rested on her hips as we both appeared to be laughing. That evening seemed like a lifetime ago and I found myself wishing that I could relive it just to experience Bella's arms around me again.

I thought back to the times when I had kissed her. The first time was in that alleyway in Port Angeles when we were spying on Tanya and Paul. The moment Bella's soft lips crashed against mine I knew that this was not going to be a polite peck.

The second time had been after her date with Garrett and I was slightly drunk. Although I once again kissed her against a wall – it was different that time. I could feel her panting against me as she kissed me with such passion… such fervor that it left me breathless and clouded my judgment. Tanya had nearly caught us that night and that would've given her all the evidence she needed to turn the divorce around.

The third and final time occurred after the dinner at my parents' place. That was the night I took Bella's virginity. I still couldn't fully remember the events of that night and I still felt horrible for doing that to her. It was the same reason for everything – she deserved better.

There were no words to articulate just how beautiful Bella is, inside and out. She was the epitome of perfection. She was caring, funny and… I loved her.

Fuck, how I loved her.

God, what the hell had I done? I had truly fucked this all up. My bottom lip twitched as I tried not to cry but it was pointless. Hot tears started streaming down my cheeks. I needed her; I wanted to lose myself in her arms again, freely, without the fear of getting caught. I wanted to show her that no one would ever love her as much as I did. I needed her to know that she was the woman who taught me what respect and love is, to love unconditionally.

"What have I done?" I cried as I looked at the picture of us. "Please forgive me."

"You love her don't you?"

I jumped at the sound of Kate's voice and looked up to see her leaning against the door frame. Her arms crossed under her chest.

I nodded once.

"She loves you too, you know?"

"How…?" I croaked. How did she know that?

"Bella talks in her sleep," she explained and then sighed. "Boys are so stupid sometimes," She said, shook her head and left.

_Bella loves me? _

**-x-x-x-**

By now, Paige was able to control the kids. She was a fast learner, I had to admit. She knew that _Spongebob Squarepants _bath song off by heart already.

It was a Monday when I returned home later than usual to find Masen screaming and throwing a tantrum.

"I want Bella!" he was crying to Paige. He had obviously hurt himself by accident because there was a small wound on his left knee. Paige was trying to help him but he wouldn't let her near him.

"I've got him," I told Paige.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "He just won't let me help him."

Masen let me pick him up but was still crying about how he wanted Bella.

_Yes, Masen, I want Bella too._

"Kate locked herself in the bathroom and she won't talk to me. They've been fine until now; I've never had a situation like this before."

Kate was playing up, too?

I carried Masen to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Kate?"

"Leave me alone," she called through the closed door.

"Please tell me what's wrong?" I pleaded, feeling utterly hopeless.

"I need to speak to Bella," was all she said.

I growled in frustration and shifted Masen onto my hip so that I could get my phone out of my pocket.

I scrolled through my phonebook until I found her number and pressed 'call'.

"_Hello?" _she sounded as though she was out of breath.

I hesitated for a moment as I was unsure of what to say to her.

"_Helloooo?"_ she prompted.

"Hi," was my brilliant response.

"_Edward?" _

"Um, the kids want to speak to you," before I could even finish my sentence Masen grabbed the phone away from me.

"Bella!" he wailed over the phone. "Bella, I miss you!"

The bathroom door slowly creaked open before Kate poked her head out. "Please can I speak to her in private?"

I gently took the phone out of Masen's hands and handed it to Kate. Masen wasn't too happy about that.

"I wasn't finished!" he complained.

"You'll get to speak to her after Kate," I assured him.

I placed Masen on the ground so that I could inspect his injury. It was a small scratch but it was going to be a nasty bruise.

"Dad," Kate called, holding the phone out to me through a small opening in the door. "Bella wants to speak to you."

Masen huffed impatiently.

"Hi," I said once I pressed the phone to my ear.

"_Edward… um, remember that time we had to fetch Kate from school and I went to the store? Is there any way that you can get some pads for her?"_

My eyes widened as I realized the reason for Kate locking herself in the bathroom.

"What kind?"

"_Just buy the most normal looking one, don't go for the fancy stuff designed for thongs or anything."_

"Thongs?" I spluttered. Fuck, I hoped I wouldn't have to be buying those for Kate. Masen tugged impatiently at my pant leg. "Um, ok. Thanks, Bella. Masen wants to talk to you."

**-x-x-x-**

I had been dreading this day the whole week – Tanya's first visit. Apparently she had decided to start taking an interest in her children for once. When the doorbell rang I sighed and went to answer it.

There stood my ex-wife dressed as though she was going to attend a red carpet event or something. I mean really, did she have to have her hair done just to come and visit her kids? Her lips looked, um, _fuller_ since the last time I saw her, leading me to believe that she had some work done on them.

"Good morning, Tanya," I greeted her politely. "You're looking well."

She removed her sunglasses and smiled at me. "Hello, Edward. Thank you."

The fakeness behind her smile made me instantly wary of her.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about how everything happened, especially the way I told you that Kate isn't your daughter…"

I cut her off. "Don't apologize, Tanya. I can tell you're not sorry about anything. You're just sorry that the divorce and custody ended up with everything in my favor. How am I supposed to trust anything you say?"

"Don't worry, Edward. I'll get you to trust me again…"

* * *

**AN: Oh, Tanya. Could you please disappear? Or maybe I could put her in a room full of my reviewers, she'd be lucky to make it out alive.  
(Beta Note: You wouldn't have to put her on a room full of your reviewers hun. Pass her over to me! That should be enough!)**

**I've said it before and I'll say it again – your reviews are what keep me going. Thank you.**

**Pen, where would I be without you? Thank you for everything you do.**

**We are nearing the end of the story, I'll be sad to see this one finish. **

**Fasten your seatbelts for the next chapters. You'll need it! ;)**

**You can follow me on twitter: xVampiree**

**Please leave a review :)**


	25. Losing

**AN: If I could order a shirt saying 'I Heart My Readers' I probably would. **

**Listening to: Kerli – Nature Boy  
Metric – Too Little Too Late**

**Disclaimer: ****No copyright infringement is intended. xVampiree does not, in any way, own Twilight. All characters, besides those **_**not **_**mentioned in the Twilight Series, belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other recognizable publications and/or characters do not belong to xVampiree. They belong to their respective owners. The plot line belongs to xVampiree. None of this work may be reproduced in any form without permission from xVampiree. Copyright 2010.

* * *

**

**Chapter 25 – Losing  
Edward Cullen **

_I was running down the streets of Forks. The rain felt like bullets bouncing against my skin while the wind tried to blow me over. My lungs burned as I struggled to control my breathing. How long had I been running for? An hour? And still I didn't appear to be moving forward. _

_Suddenly I found myself being hurled against something hard as rock. The metal taste in my mouth and the stinging sensation on my bottom lip let me know that I had managed to split it. _

_I opened my eyes and saw a house in front of me. It was small and run down but there was a light on inside. Seeing that light ignited a glimmer of hope inside of me – she was there, she could help me. She was the only way I would be able to get my kids back._

_They had left a note on my bedside table, they said that they couldn't live in Chicago anymore; that their home was in Forks. _

_My legs felt like lead as I pulled my body up the porch steps and up to the front door. My hand reached out and knocked twice against the hard wood._

_I had been expecting my brunette angel but it was Garrett who answered. He looked down at me with a look of disdain. He looked terrible – like he hadn't slept in over a century. _

"_What are you doing here?" he snapped._

"_Please, you have to help me," I pleaded. "I need to see Bella."_

"_Bella isn't with us anymore," _

_No! She had to be there. She was the only one who could help me. She knew the kids better than I did._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_She died, Edward!" Garret shouted. "She died because of what you did to her!"_

_It felt like my brain couldn't comprehend what he was saying. There was no way she could be… dead. _

_Images of my beautiful Bella flashed through my mind. Her once fair complexion now pale and her skin ice cold, her warm chocolate eyes looking lifelessly back at me. _

_I collapsed to the floor and wept. "Why her? Why did it have to be her? No!"_

"No, no, no…" I was mumbling as my eyes flew open and I jolted upright.

_Oh thank God_, I thought. It was just a nightmare. My body felt as though it was on fire as I reached up and wiped the sweat off my forehead.

What would have made me dream something like that?

I climbed out of bed and went to check on the kids. I opened Kate's door first, her lava lamp cast a pink glow to her bedroom as she slept with her hands tucked underneath her pillow. I watched her breathing for a moment before checking on Masen.

Masen's room was almost completely dark except for a nightlight on his bedside table. I was about to turn it off when he suddenly inhaled deeply, making a snoring noise. If that snore was anything to go by, he was never going to get married. Women didn't like men who snore.

**-x-x-x-**

"How many times is she going to visit?" Kate whined for the hundredth time today. It was Tanya's third visit and the kids were getting tired of her fake pretenses.

Her first visit didn't go down well at all – the kids refused to leave their bedrooms to see her so I was left to talk to her. I asked her, somewhat bitterly, how Paul was and she immediately closed up and changed the subject.

I felt a small flicker of satisfaction knowing that they had probably split up. Looks like Paul suddenly saw who Tanya really was.

Tanya's second visit was infinitesimally better than the first. The kids actually saw her that time although they weren't very welcoming. Kate flat-out asked her what she was doing here and Masen stood by his sister.

I had to hand it to Tanya – she was persistent. Even though the kids clearly didn't want to talk to her she still tried to strike up a conversation with them. Her behavior was very different from what I was used to but I chalked it up to her split with Paul and being alone for once in her life. I was certain that I would never get back together with her not even if she was the last woman on Earth but she was the one that had brought Kate and Masen into my life. For that reason alone, I decided that if she continued to show such interest in Kate and Masen's lives then she deserved a chance.

Kate didn't feel the same way. She saw Tanya as a fake and was suspicious as to why she was suddenly so interested in them.

"It's just for a few hours, Kate. Then you won't see her for a while." I assured her.

"I'd much rather be practicing for my recital," she huffed, sliding a clip into her hair to keep her bangs out of her eyes.

I had managed to find a good dance studio that was looking for students. Kate was happy there but she said that she'd much rather be getting lessons from Alice.

"You've got the rest of the week to practice," I reminded her as I went to check on Masen.

"You okay, buddy?" I asked him when I saw that he was sitting on his bed trying to tie his shoes.

"Bella taught me how to tie my shoes and now I can't remember," he explained, sounding frustrated as he tugged at the laces.

"Do you want me to help you?" I offered, already kneeling down next to him.

"No, I wanna do it," he protested and shifted away from me.

I sighed and left him to try on his own, over the weeks he had become progressively more independent. He wouldn't let me brush his hair because he wanted to do it. He wouldn't even let Paige pack his lunch.

Paige had been a great help so far, I don't think the kids would have settled in as well if we didn't have her. Of course, she was nowhere near Bella's standard.

Three short raps on the door let me know that Tanya was waiting outside. She planned to take the kids to the park today because she wanted to see if they would be more open to her if they were in a different environment.

I coughed to cover up my gasp with a cough. Tanya was wearing _jeans_. Not a skirt or a dress but she was wearing jeans. No, this was just too much. Suddenly she was taking an interest in the kids _and_ wearing jeans. I was convinced aliens had abducted the real Tanya and she was living up in space ordering around little green creatures to do her evil bidding. I was about to ask her 'who are you and what have you done with Tanya?' but she spoke up first.

"Yes, I know I look like a hobo but I'm trying to remain incognito today since we're going out in public."

I decided to play along. "Ah, so the paparazzi are hounding you again?"

She sighed, exasperated. "You have no idea. Everywhere I go all I see is flashing lights. It's maddening, I tell you."

"It must be hard to be a celebrity," I said with false sympathy as I fought a smile.

Tanya was more of a celebrity in her mind than in the real world. In her mind the paparazzi were stalking her and she had fans running up to her all the time for her autograph. After all those years of being married to her I still had yet to see paparazzi or a fan.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Masen announced as he hobbled towards us, trying carefully not to trip over his shoelaces which weren't tied properly.

I sighed and kneeled down next to him. "Mase, can I please tie your shoes?"

"Yeah, but only 'cause you said please."

I stifled my snicker at his words. He sounded like a parent allowing their child to sleep in for just five more minutes.

"Thank you," I said to him as I quickly tied his shoes.

"How is your new school going?" Tanya asked him.

He shrugged. "It's fine."

I gave him a look. "Don't pick up that habit from your sister."

I heard Kate laugh menacingly as she walked down the hallway and into the living room. "He learnt from the best, dad."

I chuckled. "Are you ready to go?"

"Wait, let me get my backpack." Masen quickly ran to his bedroom to fetch his _Finding Nemo_ backpack. It was a gift from my mother for Christmas and he took it everywhere with him.

I hugged both of them and then let them leave with their mother. I couldn't believe I was letting them go with her, but Tanya had really been trying the past couple of visits.

**-x-x-x-**

It all seemed too quiet without the kids here. For the first time in months, I was bored. So I decided to watch some TV to pass the time.

I ended up watching a documentary on mushrooms since there was nothing else on. I mean really, who has the time to make a documentary on mushrooms? Before I knew it, I was asleep on the couch.

I woke up after what felt like hours and I was convinced it was almost time for Kate and Masen to return but when I checked the clock it had only been fifteen minutes.

I busied myself with work until it started to get dark outside. I checked the clock and noticed that it was already four o'clock… the kids should have been back an hour ago.

_Masen probably convinced Tanya to stop for ice cream. They're fine. _I tried to assure myself.

I decided to call Tanya just to be sure.

"_Hi, you've reached Tanya. I'm not available right now. Please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you."_

"Hi, Tanya, just calling to see if the kids are okay. Call me back."

As I ended the call someone phoned me.

"Hello," I answered immediately.

"_Hello is this Mr. Cullen?" _A female voice enquired.

"Yes, it is,"

"_Good evening, I'm sorry to call you on a weekend but we have been trying to get in contact with your wife."_

I was about to interrupt and tell her that Tanya was no longer my wife but she continued.

"_I work at the store, High Fashion, in Port Angeles and a few months ago your wife bought a number of items to the amount of three thousand dollars on credit. So far she has yet to make a single payment, please let her know that she has until the end of the month to start paying or the items will be repossessed."_

"I'm sure there must be some kind of mistake," I said. Tanya had more than enough money in the bank and what was she doing buying items on credit anyway? "What items did she buy?"

"_I'm afraid not. She bought three pairs of shoes, a fur coat, two handbags, gloves and a pair of sunglasses. Please tell her to call us and make an arrangement or matters will be taken further."_

"Okay, I'll tell her," I agreed. "Thank you for calling."

Well Tanya had certainly been busy. I still couldn't understand why she would buy those items on credit.

I paced my apartment as I waited for Tanya to call me and tell me that she was running a little bit late.

Unless, she wasn't running late. What if she was doing this on purpose? I dialed Kate's cell phone but she didn't pick up either. Kate always had her cell phone on her – no matter what.

Something was wrong.

"Fuck," I cursed and grabbed my car keys. I drove to the park and scanned the area to try and find any sign of them.

If the kids had been here the first place they would have gone to was the ice cream man.

I ran towards the stall, nearly giving the old man working there a heart attack.

"Whoa, whoa, easy buddy. The ice cream isn't going anywhere." he said to me, holding up his hands in a 'stop' gesture.

"Have you seen my kids? They were supposed to be home nearly two hours ago."

"You obviously have no idea how many kids I sell ice cream to a day, what do your kids look like?"

This could not be happening. My throat felt like it was constricting as I struggled to breathe. "My daughter is twelve with blonde hair and green eyes, my son is five with brown-ish hair and eyes. They were with my ex-wife, a strawberry blonde."

"Was your son carrying a backpack with some sort of fish on it?"

"Yes!" Maybe they weren't gone.

"I saw them get in a black sedan that was parked over there a couple of hours ago," he pointed to an empty parking spot. "The strawberry blonde was with them."

"What? No!"

I felt like I couldn't breathe. Fuck, I was such an idiot! Why did I let them go with her? Why did I let them out of my sight?

"Fuck," I cursed.

"Hey, buddy, this is a children's place. No swearing. I'm sure your kids are fine," the old man tried to assure me.

It felt like my nightmare all over again. My legs felt like lead and my lungs burned with the lack of oxygen.

"Thank you," I managed to choke out to the old man before sprinting in the direction of my car.

I did a quick drive around the area before driving straight to the airport. If Tanya was planning on taking my kids away then I was just going to have to stop her. Why the fuck would she do something like this? I always knew that Tanya was slightly cooked in the head, but what would make her take Kate and Masen?

There were only two things that I knew for certain.

First, I wouldn't be able to do this on my own. And second, I would travel to every country in the world to find them if I had to.

**-x-x-x-**

I contacted the authorities to report my children as missing but they told me they would have to wait for twenty-four hours before they could do anything to help me. This was a standard procedure for all missing persons' cases, because people usually showed up in that time frame. I understood why they had to do it, but it wasn't exactly helpful.

Next, I called my parents' to let them know what happened. To say Esme was frantic would be an understatement.

"What do you mean she took them?" she screeched.

"She took them to the park and they were gone. I looked everywhere but I found nothing mom," I choked. "They're gone!"

"I swear to anything Holy left that once I see there I will rip her to pieces! My grandbabies are gone and that bitch is responsible for it! Carlisle!" she screamed. "Carlisle!"

Between her screams and wails she told my father what had transpired and ordered him to call every single member of our family, including Bella. I told her not to call Bella because I was already on my way to Forks. I had to tell Bella face-to-face. Esme agreed that it was probably better that way and gave me Bella's new address. Apparently she was staying at her parents' old house.

I managed to get a non-stop flight straight to Seattle and an indirect flight to Port Angeles. I had no idea if Tanya had brought them here, but I needed the support of my family. I also needed to see Bella. Her help would be the most valuable; she knew the kids probably more than me and knew Tanya well enough to know what she was capable of.

I hadn't thought to hire a car so I was stuck using public transport to get to Bella's house. Thank god my mother gave me the address.

I gave the cab driver the address and told him to get there as fast as possible. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse… it started to pour.

"Oh, for fucks sake," I grumbled. Was the universe trying to play some sick joke on me? Now this was exactly like my dream… hopefully some things were different.

I gave the driver fifty dollars and ran up the porch steps in the rain and noticed there were lights on inside the house. Thank God, she was home.

I stopped when I reached a window and my breath caught in my throat. There she was… as beautiful as ever.

Bella was seated on an arm chair, her legs on her side, as she read a book. She looked… peaceful and healthy. She certainly had put on some weight, her face was rounder than the last time I saw her but it suited her.

Then out of nowhere, Garrett appeared and sat on the arm of the chair. He leaned in and carefully kissed her temple before saying something to her that I couldn't hear.

A shiver ran through me, whether it was from the cold or from the scene in front of me, I couldn't tell. Bella had moved on.

_Keep it together Edward. Your kids need you._

I moved away from the window and knocked on her front door.

"I'll get it," I heard Bella say and heave herself off the chair.

My heart clenched as I waited in anticipation. What would she do when she saw me? Slap me again? Slam the door in my face?

"No, you need to take it easy," Garrett protested. "I'll get it."

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he growled at me, blocking the doorway.

"Please, I need to speak to Bella." I tried to get past him but he wouldn't let me through.

"Garrett, I don't have time for your games. I need to speak with her. Now!" I said angrily and shoved him so I could get inside. Before I could even comprehend what happened, a fist connected with my jaw and threw me to the ground.

"What the hell is going on?" Bella shouted as she approached us. She gasped when she saw me. "Edward?"

I took a moment to take in her appearance. She wasn't wearing her usual short shorts and tank top. Instead she was wearing a baggy sweater and sweat pants. My shoulders started shaking violently and before I knew it the dam opened and started shedding the tears I tried so hard to withhold.

"What the hell, Garrett?" she said and shoved him aside to get to me.

All the pain and desperation I tried to hold in for the past couple of hours burst out. The pain of leaving her behind- the pain of losing my babies, the self loathing for letting that whore take them. The desperation that I might not find them. "B-Bella," I chocked out. I was on my knees in front of her. Begging for mercy. "P-please, Bella," I felt something running down my cheek and I couldn't determine if it was blood, tears or rain. I grabbed the hem of her sweater and started talking through my cries. "You're the only one who can help me. S-she… T-Tanya, Oh God, my b-babies… B-Bella, they're gone. She took them away… "

* * *

**AN: So, LOVEpeaceANDharmony and I have decided to put Tanya in a cardboard box and throw her over Niagara Falls. If this method of torture is too mild, please feel free to offer your suggestions. I'd love to hear them ;)**

**In other news, I will be leaving shortly on a 17 hour trip (by car) for a week. My family and I will be staying in a hut for the first night and then in a tent for the rest of the time. Lord, help me. If I see a spider I may crap myself. We're going on a safari like a bunch of tourists *sigh***

**So, until then… Behave.**

**Pen, thank you for everything you do. **

**Follow me on Twitter to hear my horror stories about locusts the size of my hand, etc. You can find me under the name: xVampiree**

**Please leave a review.**


	26. Regretting

**AN: Yes, I know I'm a horrible person for making you wait this long. **

**Listening to: Rihanna – Only Girl**

**Disclaimer: ****Disclaimer: ****No copyright infringement is intended. xVampiree does not, in any way, own Twilight. All characters, besides those **_**not **_**mentioned in the Twilight Series, belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other recognizable publications and/or characters do not belong to xVampiree. They belong to their respective owners. The plot line belongs to xVampiree. None of this work may be reproduced in any form without permission from xVampiree. Copyright 2010.

* * *

**

**Chapter 26 – Regretting  
Bella Swan**

I would always remember the day Edward and the kids left. I could still picture them getting in Carlisle's car and driving away. I had never felt so much pain and anger in my whole life. I wasn't angry at the kids, of course, but I was angry at Edward for doing that to me. I understood his reasons but that didn't mean I had to like them. I should have been able to put the pieces together – of course Edward wasn't going to stay in Forks while his business was in Chicago. I was such an idiot.

If it wasn't for Garrett I have no idea how I would've made it through. He was the one who stayed with me the first night at my parent's house and helped me take my mind off their departure.

It didn't help that Esme told me that Edward had already hired a new nanny to look after the kids. Kate told me that she didn't like her and that my _replacement's_ name was Paige. What type of a name was 'Paige' anyway? Maybe I was just a little bitter.

I missed them so very much. Their laughs, their playfulness, and the way they complained when they had to do something they didn't want to. I still found myself waking up in the middle of the night and checking to see if Kate and Masen were sleeping next to me or not. I was still waking up earlier in the morning to go wake them up for school. Getting out of the routine was difficult but at least I had another job to put all my focus on.

Teaching art at the hospital was very rewarding. The pay wasn't the best in the world but it was worth it to see these kids have some sort of creative outlet to release all of their emotions. I felt myself becoming close to each of these children. Especially a little girl named Chloe. She was ten years old and had just had an operation on her spine since she had scoliosis which is a curvature of the spine. She had been in the hospital for about a week and when her mother heard about our art classes she signed Chloe up immediately.

At first, Chloe was quiet and just did her own thing in the class. She usually drew pictures of butterflies and her family. I asked her one day why she always chose to draw butterflies and she told me that she found it amazing that a beautiful butterfly was created from an ugly worm. She wished that she was able to fly or even participate in her gym lessons like all her classmates.

Her story touched my heart and I found myself trying to hold back my tears. I had been emotional for a couple of weeks before and after Edward, Kate and Masen's departure and I found myself growing irritated over small and insignificant things.

I started to get worried after a few weeks of this behaviour and wondered if I was developing some sort of psychological disorder. Garrett convinced me that I probably had a bad case of PMS. I had been eating a lot of 'comfort food' lately so I'd put on a bit of weight as well.

I was so focused on my new routine that I didn't realize that I'd missed my period. I waited for a few days just in case it was late and I was freaking out over nothing but as the weeks went by I started to stress. I called Rosalie and told her my problem. She came over immediately with a box of pregnancy tests and several minutes later I received the news that would change my life.

_I held the little white stick tentatively in my hand as I re-entered my bedroom. Rose was seated on the edge of my bed looking at me with a sympathetic smile._

"_Stop stressing, B. You could be worrying over nothing."_

"_Or I might be worrying for a good reason, how could this have happened?"_

"_Well, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much..." she started, trying to get me to laugh._

_I rolled my eyes. "That's not helping and I'm not a mommy...yet." I gulped and quickly glanced at the stick in my hands. "Oh my god, the line is pink!" I gasped and began hyperventilating._

_Rose pried it from my hands and looked up at me. "Look at me, Bella. Don't freak out. It could be a faulty test. That's why I brought three with me."_

_A bottle of water and two pregnancy tests later, I was certain I was pregnant. _

_How the hell was I supposed to do this? I had practically raised Kate and Masen but that was slightly different... I hadn't carried them in my womb for nine months. What the fuck was I supposed to do?_

"_Are you going to tell Edward?" Rose asked gently as she handed me a cup of tea._

"_No," I answered immediately. "He obviously doesn't want anything to do with me." Plus, what if he tried to take this baby away from me too and insisted that it was in my best interest?_

The months went by and I found myself getting into a new routine. One day, while I was at work, I didn't notice the 'Caution: Wet Floor' signs and slipped in one of the hallways. Somehow I managed to sprain my ankle and ended up having to stay off work for two days.

Garrett stopped by after work to check if I was okay and while he watched TV I read a book titled 'Shatter' by Michael Robotham. It really was one of those books you can't put down.

"I'm gonna make some tea, do you want?" he offered, already walking towards the kitchen.

"Yes, please," I smiled and continued reading.

Garrett returned after a moment and placed my cup of tea on the coffee table in front of me. He then sat down on the arm of the chair I was seated on and kissed my temple.

"You're my best friend, you know that? I have no idea what I would do without you."

A couple of weeks ago, Garrett finally came out to his parents. He said that he was tired of pretending to be somebody he wasn't and that he didn't care if they couldn't understand him – all that mattered to him was to be happy. I was proud of Garrett. Telling his parents' was probably the hardest thing he ever had to do. I offered to be there when he told them but he said that it was something he needed to do on his own. When he came over to my place shortly after telling them, I was met with a forced smile. Apparently his mother cried and kept asking him how _I _felt about him being gay, seeing as she thought I was his girlfriend. His father didn't say anything until his mother had finished going off on a tangent. At least his father was accepting, he just said that his mother needed some time to process this but he was alright with anything that made his son happy.

I was pulled out of my reverie by a knock on the front door. It was probably Alice; she said that she might stop-by tonight. When she found me curled up in my living room after I found out about the baby, I had to tell her. Even though she was pissed beyond recognition with her brother, she had been very supportive. Of course I made her promise that she wouldn't breathe a word to him. He had no right to know- he used me and left me as if I didn't matter.

"I'll get it," I announced and started to get up.

"No, you need to take it easy," Garrett protested. "I'll get it."

I sighed and plopped back down on the seat.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I heard Garrett growl.

I froze as I heard the response. "Please, I need to speak to Bella. Garrett, I don't have time for your games. I need to speak to her. Now!"

_No, no, no... What was he doing here after all these months? Something must be wrong. What if it's Kate and Masen?_

I limped towards the doorway just in time to see Garrett's fist connect with Edward's jaw before he fell to the floor.

"What the hell is going on?" I shouted, trying to stop Garrett from attacking Edward again. I gasped when I finally got a good look at him. He looked terrible. "Edward?"

He raised his head to look at me as I stared back at him. He looked as though he hadn't slept in weeks and his eyes were bloodshot from crying. He broke down at the sight of me and started sobbing.

I felt my eyes well up with tears as I thought of all the possible reasons why he must be crying. Something horrible must have happened to the children.

"What the hell, Garrett?" I said and shoved him aside so that I could get to Edward. Could he not see that there was something seriously wrong?

"B-Bella," he choked and grabbed the hem of my sweater. "P-please, Bella. You're the only one who can help me. S-she... T-Tanya... Oh God, my b-babies... Bella, they're gone. She took them away..."

It took me a while to process what he said. Tanya took Kate and Masen? That's it. That woman was going to fucking die in the most painful way imaginable. Who the hell did she think she was? There was something seriously wrong with her brain.

I swallowed down my anger at Edward because the kids were most important. The only way we would be able to get them back was if we worked together. That was the only thing I could think of at the moment. I knew that bitch better than anyone here.

"P-please help me get them back," he pleaded, tightening his hold on my sweater.

I reached towards his hand and uncurled it from the fabric so that I could stand up. I swayed a little but Garrett steadied me.

"Get up," I told Edward. He looked up at me as if he didn't comprehend what I said. "I said get up. We're not going to get them back by lying down on the floor."

Edward scrambled to his feet. "You'll help me?"

"If you doubted for one second that I would do anything for those kids then you obviously don't know me. Garrett, help him inside."

"But Bella..." Garrett argued.

"Just help him," I called as I ran towards my bedroom, trying to ignore the throbbing I felt in my ankle. I grabbed the first bag I could find and began packing various items of clothes before running to the bathroom to get my toiletries. I don't think I've ever packed so quickly in my entire life.

I walked as fast as I could back to the living room and grabbed my cell phone and keys.

"Bella, look at you. You can hardly walk," Garrett observed.

"I really don't care right now," I snapped. In fact, I couldn't feel the pain if I was focused on something else and right now all I could focus on was getting the kids back.

I turned to Edward. "Let's go."

**-x-x-x-**

Garrett drove Edward and me to the airport in silence. I kept glancing in the rear-view mirror to check if Edward was still there and each time I did, I found Edward watching me.

It was hard saying goodbye to Garrett; he didn't seem to want to let me go. Each time I attempted to move, he would just hold me tighter.

I tried to pretend that getting on a plane wasn't a big deal, but inside I was freaking out. What if the plane crashed when we hit the runway? Or if it suddenly burst into flames mid-flight?

I felt myself breathing heavily as I stared at the plane in front of me.

_Calm down, Bella, all this stress isn't good for the baby. _

"Are you alright?" Edward asked me. Things were very awkward and strained between us.

"I don't like planes," I said simply. _That _was an understatement.

"It's only six hours. Don't worry, we'll be there before you know it," he said, trying to calm me.

I took a few deep breaths in, trying to ignore Edward watching me with concern.

"Thank you for doing this for me, Bella... You have no idea how much I appreciate it."

"I'm not doing this for you," I said venomously. "I'm doing it for Kate and Masen. Despite everything that has happened, I love them and I would do anything for them even if I had to fly across the damn universe!"

His lips turned down at the corners. "That's what I meant. Thank you."

**Edward Cullen**

I couldn't believe that Bella was standing next to me as we boarded the plane. Even after everything I had done to her – she was still willing to help me.

I could see the frown lines on her forehead and knew that she was stressed about getting on the plane. I tried to start up a conversation but she wasn't very responsive, only answering with a simple 'yes' or 'no'.

I wasn't expecting her to be friendly – especially since the last words she said to me were 'fuck you' – but I thought that she would at least have some questions for me.

"How's your job going?" I asked Bella, as I handed the airhostess our tickets. She smiled and escorted us to first class.

"Fine," she shrugged and took her seat.

I sighed. "Look, Bella, can you at least have a normal conversation with me?"

She glared at me. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said sarcastically. "I guess I'm still angry about you taking Kate and Masen away from me. They were and still are basically my children. I don't care if I didn't carry them for nine months because I will always carry them in my heart. If you hadn't taken them away from me; none of this would have happened!"

I felt sick. She was right. It was my fault that my kids were in some unknown place with that bitch. My vision blurred and I looked away from Bella's eyes so she wouldn't see me cry. How could I have let this happen? I was so stupid to think that Tanya had changed.

Bella placed her hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry," her voice was gentle, sympathetic. "I didn't mean that last part. It's not entirely your fault, I'm pretty sure the fact that your ex-wife is cooked in the head had something to do with it."

I agreed with the last part. Tanya was definitely out of her mind.

"Can we just agree that your ex-wife is crazy and that we'll work together to get your kids back?" Bella wondered, holding her hand out for me to shake.

I placed my hand in hers and nearly sighed in content at feeling her soft skin. "I agree."

**-x-x-x-**

We landed in Chicago and went straight to the police station to report Kate and Masen missing. I gave them pictures of Kate, Masen and Tanya and they said they'd do what they could to find them.

I was hoping they'd immediately spring into action, whip out a magnifying glass and follow a trail until they got my kids back, but no such luck. They told me they'd be in contact soon and sent us on our way. It didn't go very smoothly, I was distraught and demanded that they find my children now but Bella managed to calm me down.

She insisted that we should eat something since we were out anyway. I almost ate my cheeseburger in one bite that's how hungry I was. I took her to my place after we had eaten and asked her which bedroom she would like to sleep in. Paige was already asleep in the guest bedroom so the only rooms available were the kids' rooms. Bella chose to sleep in Kate's bedroom and I showed her where the bathroom was before she went to bed.

I took my laptop with me to my bedroom so that I could finish some work to keep my mind off of everything. While I was checking my emails I found the pictures from the gala my mother had sent me and I found myself looking at the picture of Bella and me again.

I had royally fucked that up. I probably had a chance with her back then but now I was almost positive that after all this was over she wouldn't want anything to do with me. She had Garrett now.

I sighed and clicked through the photos until I found the ones of Kate and Masen.

_Where are you? _I asked their smiling faces. _I'm sorry I let this happen._

Even though Bella said that she didn't mean what she said on the plane, I still knew it was the truth. If I hadn't taken them away in the first place none of this would have happened. They would still be with me and not with their deranged mother in some unknown place.

I powered down the laptop and tried to get some sleep but I gave up after two hours. What was it that Bella said helped you to sleep? Warm milk and honey.

I drank the hot beverage and made my way back to my bedroom, only to pause outside of Kate's room. Bella still slept with the door open, I peered inside and watched her sleep.

She lay on her side with her cherry-red lips parted slightly and her chestnut hair fanning out behind her. She took a deep breath in and rolled onto her back. That was when I saw it. Her stomach wasn't flat like the last time I saw her but instead it had roundness to it. It was a shape I could only associate with pregnancy.

I stumbled away from the door and back into my bedroom. I felt as though I was in pain. As though I had been knocked over by a train, trampled on by a herd of elephants and ripped to pieces by hyenas. Bella was pregnant from another man. Only one name came to my mind: Garrett. That son of a bitch knew. He knew what she meant to me – he knew that she was my whole world.

'_You left her! You basically pushed her towards him, so shut the fuck up you asshole! You brought this on yourself!_' a voice growled in my head.

I exhaled heavily and fell to my knees. I gripped my hair and pulled, trying to feel physical pain as opposed to the emotions swirling around inside of me like a swarm of aggravated bees.

What was she planning on doing?

'_What do you think she will do fucker? Have the kid and live the 'Happily ever after' you handed _him_ on a silver platter!_' the voice hissed in my head.

Visions of her new future with Garrett made me feel... angry. I had thought that I wanted her to move on and make a new future but I was wrong… so fucking wrong!

No matter how hard I tried, no matter what I did... I lost her. And for that I would always regret it… I guess the old saying was true; we always want what we can't have.

* * *

**AN: Yes, you were right. Bella is preggers. **

**So, I've been back from my 'safari' for a while now and I'm sorry I made you wait this long. Truly, I am.**

**Just in case you're interested, we had four hyenas outside our tent at night. Man, those things have some scary teeth! O.O**

**A huge whopping thank you goes to Pen. You really are the best beta out there. **

**You can follow me on Twitter: xVampiree**

**Please leave a review :)**


	27. Rescuing

**AN: Sorry for the delay, hopefully this chapter makes up for it.**

**Listening to: Kings of Leon – Radioactive  
Christina Perri – Jar Of Hearts **

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: ****No copyright infringement is intended. xVampiree does not, in any way, own Twilight. All characters, besides those **_**not **_**mentioned in the Twilight Series, belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other recognizable publications and/or characters do not belong to xVampiree. They belong to their respective owners. The plot line belongs to xVampiree. None of this work may be reproduced in any form without permission from xVampiree. Copyright 2010.

* * *

**

**Chapter 27 –Rescuing  
Bella Swan**

_My entire body was shaking as I approached the door. My vision blurred due to the sobs wracking through me. This place smelled terrible, like burning hair and sweat. I could hear the sound of maniacal laughter, like an evil witch stirring her cauldron. _

_Hesitantly, I turned the doorknob and what I saw inside broke my heart and soul. My beautiful Kate and Masen were cowering in the corner of the dark and gloomy room while Tanya approached them as if she was ready to pounce. Her usually manicured nails had transformed into vicious claws that looked as if they could gouge somebody's eye out._

_The children cried out as she lunged towards them…_

I woke up mid-scream, my body was shaking and it felt like I was on fire. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around me and held me close. I breathed in his scent and my body began to relax. I didn't even have to look to know who it was.

Edward held me tight against him and tried to calm me down.

"Shh, it's okay. You're okay," he whispered into my ear.

I pulled back and looked into his eyes. "I'm not worried about me," I cried. "I just want them safe."

He pulled me back against his chest and tucked my head under his chin. "We'll find them."

Edward waited until I had calmed down and then left me so that I could get some sleep. As I lay there, trying to fall back to sleep, I couldn't help but wonder what my life would be like if I just told Edward about the baby.

_No Bella, _I chided myself. _He took Kate and Masen away without a second thought and look what happened! The only reason you're here now is because he needs your help, that doesn't mean that he wants you to be here. _

I woke up early the next morning and felt like I hadn't slept at all last night. I ran my hand along my stomach, caressing the skin. It was weird knowing that there was a little person growing inside of me and that in just a few months I would have someone calling me 'mommy'. Well, obviously not right away. A talking newborn baby would just be weird. I tried to picture what he or she would look like. Would it be copper hair and brown eyes or brown hair and green eyes? There were so many possibilities.

I sighed and heaved myself out of bed, pulling on a sweater to hide the bump. I made my way to the kitchen to see if I could find anything for breakfast and jumped when I saw a woman with curly, black hair digging in the fridge.

She heard my gasp and turned to face me. Her complexion made her look like she was from some exotic island and her blue eyes looked as though they could see right through me.

She narrowed her eyes at me for a moment before she recognized who I was. "Ah, you must be Bella,"

"Yes," I nodded. "And you're Paige?"

She nodded. "I've heard so much about you it feels like I already know you," she smiled and continued. "Kate and Masen have said nothing but good things, I assure you. It was quite intimidating when I first started as the new nanny; I knew I had some big shoes to fill."

"I'm sorry if they were a bit… difficult," I said, knowing all too well just how the kids had acted when Paige just started her job. I still remember talking to a crying Masen and Kate telling me how much they missed me and that they didn't like their new nanny. Just thinking about them brought tears to my eyes, who knew where they were.

She noticed my face fall and placed her hand on my arm. "You'll find them. From what I've seen, Tanya is a raving lunatic who should be in the psychiatric ward but I don't think she'd harm the children."

"Tanya's slapped Masen before; I wouldn't say she's harmless. I just feel like I should be out on the streets searching every nook and cranny trying to find them not sitting around in an apartment."

"Well, you can't do much. You've already reported them missing to the police, unless you have a family member that's a detective who could do more."

_Charlie!_

"My father may not be a detective but he was the chief of police back in Forks," I said, grabbing Edward's home phone and dialed my parent's house.

"_Good morning, Renee speaking,"_ my mother practically sang into the phone.

"Hi Mom," I greeted her.

"_Oh, Bella, how are you? When are we going to see you again?"_

"Uh, Mom, I need to speak to Dad, it's urgent."

"_Of course, I'll get him for you." _I heard rustling followed by my dad's voice.

"_Renee, it's eight in the morning, whoever it is can wait," _my father grumbled.

"_But it's Bella, she said it was urgent," _Renee protested.

"_Bells," _he greeted me, his voice thick with sleep.

"Dad, Tanya's taken the kids," I blurted out.

"_What? When? How could Edward let her take them?"_

"Regardless of whose fault it was, we need your help. I'm in Chicago and the police here are doing what they can but I know that if anyone can find them it's you."

"Good morning, ladies," Edward said as he walked into the kitchen. He had dark rings under his eyes and stubble had begun to grow into a beard.

"_Bella, what was Masen wearing?"_

"He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a jacket and he had his _Finding Nemo_ backpack with him."

"_Did Masen have your old teddy-bear with him?" _

"Um, let me check," I said and turned to Edward. "Did Masen have that teddy I gave him with him?"

Edward frowned for a moment. "It was in his backpack, why?"

"Yes, he had it," I told my dad. "Why?"

"_Okay, good! Was he wearing the watch I sent him last year?"_

I didn't have to ask Edward hat. "Yes. He never takes it off."

"_Renee! Pack our bags, we're going to Chicago!" was all I heard._

"Dad, what's going on?" I asked, confused.

"_I'll tell you when we get there, Bells. I think I know how to get the kids back." _

The line went dead and I looked up to see Edward watching me intently.

"What did he say?" he wondered.

"He thinks he knows how to find them," I could barely contain the hope in my voice. Finally, my babies would be safe. "They're packing their bags as we speak."

"They would do that? They don't even know me."

"They know your kids and trust me when I say it's enough for them to drop everything and fly here."

**-x-x-x-**

Renee and Charlie arrived nine hours later at Chicago O'Hare International Airport. Luckily Charlie had been able to book a direct flight so they could be here as soon as possible.

We entered the airport and I began scanning the crowds of people for my parents. Finally I caught sight of a tall, burly man with dark hair and a short woman dressed as though she was on her way to the beach.

"There they are," I informed Edward and pointed to them.

"Your dad looks like he wants to beat somebody up," Edward responded, sounding as though he was afraid.

"I don't think he'll hurt anybody," I tried to assure him when in reality I had my suspicions that my father actually wanted to punch Edward. When he found out what had happened and how upset I was he wanted to fly over to Chicago and teach Edward a lesson for messing with his baby girl.

Renee spotted me and lifted up her sunhat so that she could get a better look. Her teeth were a blinding white in contrast to her tanned skin. She beamed at Charlie and pointed to me, nearly bouncing up and down in her excitement. Renee practically sprinted to me and squeezed me so tight that I couldn't breathe. She smelled like sandalwood and vanilla, just like I remembered.

"Oh baby, I've missed you so very much," she whispered, stroking my hair. "You're positively glowing."

"Thanks mom, but I feel like a glowing pile of dog shit," It wasn't a lie, I know they most women only have morning sickness in their first trimester and I had stopped throwing up but I was still nauseous.

I didn't even notice my dad approaching us but suddenly I heard a sickening _thwack_ and Edward was on the floor clutching his jaw.

"What the fuck?" Edward groaned as he stood up.

"That was for messing with my daughter, Cullen," Charlie growled at him.

"Dad," I chided him, walking towards Edward to check if he was okay. "He's going through a lot right now."

Charlie stared back at me as if he couldn't believe I was defending Edward. "And you aren't, Bella? He's lucky you're helping him."

"With all due respect, Mr. Swan…" Edward started but Charlie held up a hand to stop him.

"I don't want to hear a word from you, Cullen."

"Charlie," Renee said calmly as she walked over to place her hand on her husband's chest. "We have to work together to get these kids back."

Charlie took a deep breath in and released it, his shoulders slumped and he looked a bit more relaxed. "You're right."

Renee turned to Edward and forced a smile. "It's nice to finally meet you, Edward."

Edward nodded at her, still looking a bit tense. "You too, Mrs. Swan."

"So what was your idea?" I asked Charlie. "What does Masen's teddy-bear have to do with anything?"

"You were about seven years old when I gave you that bear and the two of you were inseparable. I remember you used to take it to school in your backpack," he smiled at me and continued. "So, I did what any other father would do if he had the right equipment – I planted a tracker inside it so if you went missing I would be able to find you."

He always was an overprotecting father. I snorted when it suddenly came to me. "Oh!" I almost yelled with the realization and Charlie smiled at me. "That means that you can use the tracker to find Masen and Kate!" I exclaimed. Finally, there was some sort of plan.

"Yes. When you told me that you gave Masen the teddy I remembered the tracker. It's old and I had no idea if it still worked so I sent the watch to Masen with a new tracker in it. I should be able to track them down."

"What do you need?" Edward asked, for once he sounded so hopeful.

"I just need a computer and internet access," my father said.

"I have that at home, let's go," Edward said. He grabbed my hand and practically ran us to the car.

Charlie sat in the passenger seat next to Edward while Renee and I sat in the back. She had one arm around me and her other hand was gripping the seat so tightly her knuckles were white. Renee never really cared for fast drivers.

"Real smart move there, Cullen…" Charlie remarked sarcastically, "…speeding with an ex-chief of police in your car. You're lucky I have never given you a ticket or else you wouldn't be driving now."

"You're telling me that if the roles were reversed and we were trying to find Bella you wouldn't be driving this fast?" Edward retorted.

Charlie didn't reply, he merely grunted and watched the speedometer with a frown.

We arrived at Edward's place and Charlie was the first one inside, immediately taking out his laptop so that dad could track down the kids.

We all huddled around the small screen and waited in anticipation to see if Charlie was able to find them. Charlie typed in a code and a map of the world appeared on the screen.

"Shit! The bear tracker isn't working anymore," he grumbled, clucking his tongue.

"Try the one from the watch," Edward requested, he was tugging on his hair so hard that I feared he may rip it off and be left with a bald spot.

Charlie typed in another code and a single red dot flashed on a place not too far from here.

"I got them!" Charlie announced, pointing to the dot on the screen.

"Well done, sweet cheeks," Renee said and spanked his ass.

"Babe, I told you not to do that outside the bedroom," Charlie flirted back.

_I think I'm gonna be sick – and it's not morning sickness it's a oh-my-God-I-just-had-a-visual-of-my-parents-doing-it sickness._

"I did not just hear that!" I wished that I hadn't. The last thing I needed was to be reminded that my parents were still 'doing the dirty'. I don't think any child wanted to hear about that.

"Oh please, Bella, one day you'll be acting the same way around your children," Renee reminded me.

"I did not just hear that." Charlie used my previous words and shook his head as if to clear a thought. "Let's see where they are, shall we?" He zoomed in so that he could read the address. "Shamrock motel," he read out loud.

"Oh my God! It's not far from here," Edward informed us. "They were right under our nose the whole time!"

"What do we do now?" I asked. All I wanted to do was put on a pair of combat boots with a stiletto heel and kick Tanya to smithereens but I knew that we needed some sort of plan.

"I say we get those kids back and teach the deranged woman a lesson." Renee proposed, already cracking her knuckles at the thought of getting hold of Tanya.

**Edward Cullen**

Shamrock motel was one of those clichéd disgusting motels that you usually see on TV. It looked as though it was one of those motels where affairs took place. No wonder it didn't occur to me to look in motels like this one. It wasn't up to her standards.

I was fucking relieved that Charlie had thought to send my son a watch with a tracker, I mean, who thinks of those kind of things? I would have hugged him if I were not worried about him kicking me in the balls or punching me again. The man had a mean right hook and a stink-eye that literally made you shit in your pants.

On the way to the motel Charlie had contacted the authorities and they said they would be there shortly to take Tanya and any accomplices away.

Charlie, Bella and Renee waited outside while I entered the motel reception and found an old man at the reception desk. He had a cough that sounded as though he was going to drop dead any minute yet there was a cigarette in his hand.

_Ah, let's make that cough sound even healthier. _I thought sarcastically.

"Hi there," I said to the man. "I was wondering if you could help me."

"Hey, buddy, I don't swing that way," he wheezed.

"Oh no, no, that's not what I meant," I explained hurriedly. "You see, I wanted to know if you have seen a five year old boy with brown hair and a twelve year old girl with blonde hair."

"Um, let me see…" he scratched his neck as he tried to remember.

My patience was wearing thin. Damn it, I was _this_ close to knocking down every damn door in this place until I found my kids.

"You fucking bitch!" Bella screamed from outside.

"Never mind," I told the old man and ran towards the sound only to find Bella pinning Tanya against a wall with her hands around her neck.

"If you have harmed one fucking hair on their heads I'll rip you to pieces, do you hear me?" Bella shrieked at her. "Believe me; I'll take great pleasure in the moment I get to kill you."

By this time, Tanya was nearly blue from the lack of oxygen. I ran towards Bella and looked Tanya dead in the eye.

"Where the hell are they?"

She tried to respond but couldn't speak because of the way Bella was holding her throat.

"Loosen up a little bit," I told Bella.

She complied and Tanya finally spoke. "They're my fucking children; I'll do what I want with them. Now get this crazy whore off of me." She tried to kick Bella and maneuver herself out of her grip but Bella was pretty fucking strong when she was pissed.

"Who the hell are you calling a whore?" Renee shouted back at her.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a door to one of the rooms open and Paul peaked outside. When he saw that I had seen him he immediately shut the door.

So he was a part of this too. I ran towards the door and heard Charlie coming after me.

"Open the door, Paul!" I roared as I pounded on it with my fist.

"DAD!" I heard Kate shout from inside.

"Shut up!" Paul shouted back at her.

That was all I needed to hear. I took a few steps back and then rammed into the door. It broke off its hinges and fell to the floor with deafening sound.

_Fuck that hurt!_

I did a quick scan of the room but couldn't see Kate or Masen anywhere. I could have sworn I heard Kate's voice…

During my moment of confusion, Paul attacked me. I only remember being thrown to the ground before he was picked up off of me by Charlie.

"Oh no you don't," Charlie reprimanded him as he pulled him out the room.

"Kate? Masen?" I called desperately as I looked under the bed, trying to find them. I could hear police sirens outside. Thank fuck they were finally here!

"Dad! We're in here!" Kate shouted as she pounded on the closet door.

I just about ripped the closet door off in my haste to get to them. All I wanted was my babies safe and in my arms.

Then I saw them – the light returned back to my life. The past few days without seeing their smiles, hearing their laughter and receiving their hugs had been torture. I started crying like a baby when I saw them. They where never leaving my sight ever again.

Masen was the first one to lunge at me. His arms wrapped around my neck as if he would never let go.

"Daddy!" he cried.

"Oh, dad," Kate sobbed as she hugged my middle. I could feel her tears soak my shirt and bent down so that I could hold her. I ended up sitting on the floor, holding both of them as if my life was depending on them... which it was actually.

"Are you okay?" I asked them immediately, pulling back so I could take a good look at them. "Did they hurt you at all?"

"No," Kate sniffed. "They're just horrible people, dad. I never want to see either of them ever again."

Bella's voice carried through the open door. "… And if you _ever_ come in contact with them ever again I will do more than just choke you, you piece of shit! Do you understand me?"

"Is that Bella?" Kate asked, trying to wriggle free from my hold.

"Just wait a moment until the police take that woman away," I said to her. I didn't want them anywhere near Tanya.

I raised my head and saw the police leading Tanya and Paul to the police van in handcuffs. Hopefully they put her in some sort of mental institution.

"Let me go!" Tanya shrieked. "They're my children!"

"Bells," Charlie nodded at Bella. "They're in there."

A split-second later, Bella was in the room. Her hair was a mess and she looked as though she was ready to rip Tanya limb from limb but when she caught sight of us she choked back a sob.

"Bella!" Kate and Masen shouted simultaneously. I could tell they were torn between Bella and myself so I opened my arms wider and allowed Bella to fit in with us. She rushed to us and buried herself inside our embrace. They immediately wrapped their arms around her while she peppered their sweet faces with a thousand kisses.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're safe. I love you both so much," she hiccupped as she held Kate's hand and had Masen on her lap.

I looked up to see a tearful Renee and a smiling Charlie. I'd have to do something that would show how much I appreciated their help. Hell, Charlie deserved a couple million dollars for thinking of giving my son a tracker-watch.

"How about we give these kids some fresh air?" he suggested.

It sounded like a good idea to me. They had probably been trapped inside this room for the past two days. That wasn't healthy.

"Is that…?" Kate asked Bella, gesturing to her parents.

Bella nodded. "Yes, that's Charlie and Renee."

Kate rose from our little circle and wrapped her arms around Charlie. He appeared to be a bit taken aback by her show of affection and even went a little pink in the cheeks. The cheeks on his face, by the way, not the 'sweet cheeks' Renee referred to earlier.

Kate hugged Renee next and told her that she was so glad to finally meet her. Masen followed his sister's example and got up to hug Bella's parents before running back to Bella's arms.

"Let's go home," I suggested and held out my hand to help Bella to her feet.

"I don't think I've ever been so glad to hear those words before," Kate said with a smile.

"All I want is a bath," Masen informed us from his place in Bella's arms. He seemed perfectly content playing with a lock of her hair.

"I'm sure that can be arranged, buddy," I smiled and ruffled his hair.

I couldn't even explain how relieved I was to have them back. I had no idea what was going to happen with Bella. I wanted to apologize for the jerk I had been to her and admit that I was in love with her but what would that help? She was already pregnant with Garrett's child and had moved on with her life.

_You really fucked up._ I thought to myself.

I decided to focus on what was happening now. I could worry about the future when it came. Right now, all I wanted was to be there for my children and spend as much time as possible with them.

* * *

**AN: So the kids are back and Bella finally got to attack Tanya. Everybody wins, right? **

**Well, except Tanya and Paul, but they don't deserve to win.**

**Thank you, Pen for being the best freaking beta out there. **

**Are you reading her story **_**The Price of a Broken Heart**_**? If not, you're **_**seriously**_** missing out.**

**I don't have anything else to say so…**

**You can follow me on Twitter: xVampiree.**

**Please leave a review :)**


	28. Returning

**AN: Thank you for your continued support and patience. Words can't describe how thankful I am.**

**Listening to: Taylor Swift – Speak Now  
30 Seconds to Mars – Hurricane (feat. Kanye West)**

**Disclaimer: ****No copyright infringement is intended. xVampiree does not, in any way, own Twilight. All characters, besides those **_**not **_**mentioned in the Twilight Series, belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other recognizable publications and/or characters do not belong to xVampiree. They belong to their respective owners. The plot line belongs to xVampiree. None of this work may be reproduced in any form without permission from xVampiree. Copyright 2010.**

* * *

**Chapter 28 – Returning  
Edward Cullen **

Charlie and Renee returned to Phoenix the day after we found Kate and Masen. It was nice to finally meet Bella's parents, even though Charlie looked at me as if he was just waiting for the tiniest opportunity to punch me again.

It was bittersweet having Bella with us; I loved seeing the kids so happy with her but a nagging voice in the back of my head kept reminding me that this wasn't permanent- she would be returning back to Forks soon, back to her new life. I was stupid to think that I would be okay to watch her move on with her life without me. If I could go back in time I would have been honest with her from the beginning. I wondered what life would be like if I just told her I was in love with her and that I wanted her to be a permanent presence in our lives.

I thought back to the dream I had a couple months back- the dream that caused me to reevaluate my life and begin my pursuit of happiness.

_I dreamed of my kids and we were just hanging out on a Saturday morning. Tanya wasn't in the dream but there was another presence. I never saw her face but my body seemed hyper-aware that she was there. A glimpse of blushing pale skin was the last thing I saw before I woke up…_

No matter how much I wanted this dream to become true, I knew it was impossible. I had resigned myself to the fact that I had lost her and I would just have to settle with being friends , if she even wanted that. I wouldn't blame her if she didn't.

Bella left a few days after her parents because she had to get back to work as soon as possible. Apparently Garrett was trying his best to handle all the kids by himself but he couldn't do it anymore.

It was heartbreaking to see my kids say goodbye to her for the second time. They promised to call her whenever they got a chance and she promised to do the same.

I watched as Bella wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her baggy sweater and sighed as I wondered if she would ever tell me that she was pregnant with Garrett's baby. Not that she had to of course. All the clothes she wore in my presence were baggy and swallowed her petite figure.

She turned to me and said, "I may not have forgiven you for what you did to me, but I love your kids. I want them in my life and I know that the only way that can happen is if we are somewhat civil to each other while they're around."

I nodded and said that I would respect her wishes.

It was hard to watch her leave. I wanted to run after her and tell her how much I loved her and that I was sorry for everything that I had done but I knew I couldn't.

I thought back to the previous night where I snuck into her room for one last look at her.

_The light from the hallway illuminated her room through the crack of the open door. She was asleep on her side, facing away from me so I couldn't see her face from where I was standing. I sat down on the edge of the bed next to her and leaned over so that I could see her. Her lips were parted slightly and her hair was covering most of her face. Her tangled mess of curls was just as bad as my hair; almost completely untamable. _

_I reached out and brushed her hair away from her face. I sighed as I studied her features, she truly was beautiful. Before I met her I had no idea that such beauty even existed. _

_I froze when she began to shift closer to me. Did she know I was here? She rested her head on my thigh and muttered something about leaving._

"_I miss you," I heard her mumble. I was unsure whether she was talking about me or the kids. _

_I stroked her hair while I tried to make out what else she was saying. _

"_You can't take them away from me," she whined as a small crease appeared between her eyebrows._

_My vision blurred with tears. I did this to her… to us. My God how much I missed her. She, along with the kids, was the best part of my life. I never hated myself more than I did now. Why did I allow myself to act so impulsively? How could I let the happiness leave our life? "I'm sorry, Bella," I choked, my voice barely above a whisper. "I love you." _

_My entire body relaxed as I said those three words. I was finally able to admit it out loud. If only I hadn't been such an asshole and told her earlier then we wouldn't be in this mess. _

_I placed a kiss to her temple and escaped her bedroom as quietly as I could. "I'll always love you."_

I waited a week for the kids to settle back into their routine before I organized an appointment with a counselor named Caroline. The kids didn't seem to be that traumatized but I just wanted to make sure that they wouldn't have problems when they were older.

They were reluctant to go at first but once they met Caroline they didn't mind. She was a nice woman with flaming red hair and freckles covering every exposed area of skin. It also helped that there was a guidance counselor at their school so they could go and see her anytime they wished.

Caroline called me in to her office after Masen's first solo session without his sister or me. She told me that she asked Masen to draw a picture of the people who were close to him. She presented the picture to me and I wasn't surprised at what I saw.

Standing next to the stick figure I assumed was Masen was Bella and me, a stick figure with yellow hair was on his other side, I assumed that it was Kate. At the very back of the picture was a woman drawn so small it was almost hard to see. Caroline told me that it was Tanya and the fact he had drawn her in the distance and very small showed that she was at the very back of his mind – almost as an afterthought. The fact that he hadn't bothered to draw clothes on her showed that he didn't really care about her. My eye traveled to the top right corner of the page where I saw a sun hidden in the corner. Instantly, I remembered Bella's words…

_They say that if a child draws a sun that isn't fully there, like it's only a quarter of it in the corner – it means they're unhappy about something. _

For weeks, I couldn't get the image of that sun out of my head. I tried to pretend that maybe he just ran out of space and that was the only place he could draw the sun but I knew that wasn't true.

Kate seemed to be less reluctant to go to school in the morning, according to Masen this was due to a boy in her class that had taken an interest in her. Kate denied everything but the way her blush gave her away. I didn't even want to think about it. Maybe I could fly Charlie down here to interrogate this boy before he took my baby out on any dates. I'm sure he'd scare the life out of him enough for him to be a gentleman.

-x-x-x-

Life went on smoothly for four months until I received a call at work one day from Paige.

"_Edward, I'm sorry to call you at work but I've taken Masen to the hospital..."_

"You took him to the hospital? Why?" I asked, panicking already. I grabbed my car keys and ran as fast as I could to get to my car, panting as if I'd been running for hours. _Damn, I needed to go to the gym sometime._

"_He fell down some stairs and I think he broke his wrist, it's all swollen and he's in a lot of pain."_

"Have they taken x-rays yet?"

"_No they're doing that now. I'm doing what I can but he really wants you here."_

Masen was very proud of his cast and requested that we all signed it for him. He wasn't impressed when Kate drew a flower on it though. I was pleased that it was only a hairline fracture and that he only had to have it on for two weeks. Luckily he hadn't broken the bone completely, I could still remember the time I broke my arm and it wasn't the most pleasant experience of my life.

**-x-x-x-**

Saturday morning my lawyer, Caius, made an appointment with me to discuss some of the things regarding my case against Tanya and Paul.

"It's good to see you again, Edward," Caius said as he sat down on one of the sofas in the living room.

"You too, Caius, how have you been?" I asked.

"Life's been good, I can't complain. How are the kids adjusting to Chicago?"

"I think they like it, they miss home but they're getting used to it. How are things back home?"

"Well, Forks is just as rainy as ever," he said and paused for a few seconds. "Um, I saw Bella the other day."

"You did?" I sighed.

"Yes," he said. "She looked happy."

An image of Bella, Garrett and their baby flashed into my head and I immediately tried to black out the disturbing picture.

Caius seemed to sense that I was uncomfortable and changed the subject. "Well, let's get down to business, shall we?"

I nodded, grateful for the change of topic.

Caius opened up his briefcase and I saw a brief glimpse of a photograph before he closed it again.

_Was that? No… it couldn't be._

"Wait! Open your briefcase again," I said urgently.

He complied and my eyes landed on a picture of Garrett. I was pretty sure my jaw was hanging on the floor. I blinked a few times to see if my eyes were deceiving me. What the hell was Caius doing with a picture of Garrett?

Caius followed my eyes and smiled. "Oh, I see you've noticed the picture."

I was probably looking at him like he had grown another head, but for the life of me I just couldn't understand.

"That's my partner," he informed me slowly.

I swallowed. "Like a business partner?"

He let out a laugh. "No, Edward. Surely you've realized that I'm gay, right?"

_Gay?_

"So you and Garrett…?"

Caius nodded.

"Which means that Bella and Garrett aren't…?"

He shook his head.

"Oh fuck!" I gasped. What had I done?

I felt the need to sit down even though I was already sitting. A million thoughts were running through my head. If Caius and Garrett were partners then that meant that Garrett and Bella weren't together so that meant that all this time I've been jumping to conclusions and assuming that they were a couple.

That meant that Bella hadn't moved on to another man… That meant she was still available.

That meant I needed to get my ass on a plane to Forks right away.

"Paige!" I hollered at the top of my lungs, causing Caius to jump.

"Yes, Edward?" she called from the kitchen.

"Pack a bag for the kids. We're going to Forks!"

**-x-x-x-**

We arrived at the airport in a matter of minutes. I rushed us through the aisles and found the counter for American Airways. I needed to get there as fast as possible. I needed to get my Bella.

"Sir, I'm telling you that there aren't any seats left," the woman said.

"Listen, we need to get to Seattle today. I can't wait until tomorrow. It's a matter of life and death!" I said exasperatedly.

"Yeah," Masen piped in.

"Mase, hush," Kate snapped at him. "Do you even know what is dad talking about?"

"Kids," I warned and turned my attention back to the woman. "Look, I'm sorry for being rude but I really need to be there tonight. Every second I'm being held back counts, so please," I begged.

"The only thing I can do is to put on a waiting list," she said.

Thankfully we managed to get on the flight minutes before the plane departed. The kids didn't stop talking throughout the entire seven hours we spent on the plane from Chicago to Seattle. It was easy to tell that they were excited about going back to Forks and seeing all their family. Masen wanted to know if Esme had baked chocolate chip cookies for him and I had to constantly remind them that none of the family knew we were coming.

"If no one knows that we're coming then what's the point?" Kate asked as she helped her brother color in a picture of an airplane.

"I wanted to surprise everyone," I answered her, even though it wasn't the truth. I couldn't tell her that I probably made the biggest mistake of my life and the only way I could try and fix it was to go back to Forks. Kate raised her head and looked at me. She arched her eye brow and smirked.

"Uh huh!" she said and giggled. "Sure Dad," she continued, "every_one,_" she finished emphasizing the one.

It took another hour to get from Seattle to Port Angeles and an extra hour drive from Port Angeles to Forks. Since we left at ten in the morning we made it to my parent's place at about seven in the evening. I would've gone straight to Bella's house but I wanted to drop the kids off with my family, otherwise we wouldn't be able to talk.

What I didn't expect was to see all the cars parked outside, including Bella's.

"Okay kids, listen. You are not going to rush into the house. We'll go in together, okay?" Kate and Masen nodded and we got out of the car.

I stepped in to the foyer of my parent's house and was met by streamers and various platters of half-eaten food. There was wrapping paper and balloons everywhere, all in various shades of pastel.

My family was gathered in the living room which was also decorated in light colors and littered with presents and wrapping paper strewn across the floor like confetti. I briefly took in everyone's faces, they were all here: Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and Bella.

I could only stare at Bella. It was as if everyone else had left the room and it was just the two of us. She looked so different from the last time I saw her. Her face was slightly rounder and her cheeks looked fuller. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail and she was wearing a white dress with a floral pattern on. She looked… happy.

As I stared at her, I finally came to terms with everything. I had waited too long to tell her I loved her and then thought I lost her to another man, but now I knew that she wasn't with him, which meant I could tell her how I felt. I doubted she would feel the same but at least I would know I tried. Fuck that! I would grovel in front of her my whole fucking life if I had to in order to get her back!

I had no idea how long I'd been standing there but Bella's eyes were wide and staring straight at me. I gave her a tentative smile and watched as she rose from her seat. It was then that I noticed her stomach was a lot bigger than the last time I saw her. The room was silent. Even the kids were perfectly still, looking back and forth between Bella and me. I averted my eyes from her and looked at my mom. She was beaming with tears in her eyes. She blew me a kiss and nodded. She knew why I was here.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked, her voice was almost as soft as a whisper.

"I made a mistake, Bella," I said and took a step towards her only to stop when Bella gasped and looked down.

"Oh my God," she said, almost to herself.

"Bella, you should sit down," Esme suggested as she moved towards her.

Bella looked up at her with a horrified expression. "I think my water just broke."

* * *

**AN: So it's a bit short, but it's something right?**

**Edward realized that he was being a total douche-lord and finally discovered that Garrett was gay. Honestly, the man needs to get his 'gaydar' fixed.**

**So, this story is nearly finished… Yay! **

**I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas. I spent the day fixing a broken pipe. Fun, right? **

**I hope everybody has a fantastic New Year. Take a shot for me ;)**

**Pen, what the hell would I do without you? You are awesome.**

**You can follow me on Twitter: xVampiree.**

**Please leave a review :)**


End file.
